Path of shadows
by Lunaari
Summary: Cosmo and Wanda loose Timmy to AntiCosmo. What will happen know. Simple. All out war.
1. Chapter 1 A new Life1-part 1

Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

Chapter 1 A new life

AntiCosmo's POV

Father and I race down the track. We're neck and neck, The announcer asks where Cosmo was.K`nowing him probably lost in the middle ages. Timothy comes on the loud speaker,saying something about not wanting to wear evil shorts. I almost laugh at it. As we near the finish line I see Cosmo's head flying toward us. At a high speed no less. "We're not losing to them" Father growls As I turn to ask him to what he means, he grabs me and flings me forward across the finish line.

In doing so he ends up crashing into Cosmo's both roll across the finish line. "The AntiFairies WIN!"Shouts the announcer. I won. We won. I can't believe my little blue ears. "We actually did it."I think to myself."Timothy's. . Mine." "Cozzie,ya did it babeh." AntiWanda cheers rushing over to me. Antifairies crowed the field lifting the two of us over their heads." I look over at Father. Edward was helping him up. "HP old boy,victory celebration at my place." I call to him." You'll be there won't you." "With bells on" Replies father grinning.

After a fifteen minute victory lap We're finally set down. My dear antiWanda is near tears with joy. "We gots us a lil one." She chokes out."I pull her into a tight hug. "May he be the first of many." I tell her as I kiss her check. "Congratulations."I hear Edward say."Thank you sanderson." I reply Father was with him."Tell me HP,why did you help me win?" I ask. "We if I did nothing,we'd both have lost." He explains. "Besides can get a new cubicle monkey any day. This may be you only chance of being a father." Tear overwhelm me. "Thank you father." I whisper pulling him into a hug. I feel him hug me tightly. "My pleasure son."He whispers back. "Now go claim my grandchild." I pull back and give him smile before turning to Antiwanda."Ready love?" I ask. "I can't wait!"She almost shouts.

End of AntiCosmo's POV

On the other side of the field

Timmy's POV.

"We lost." Those words kept echoing in my head. I could almost see shards of my shattered world falling down around me. I jump when arms pull me into a hug."I'm sorry Timmy." Cosmo sobbed."I'm So SO sorry." I turn to see him crying. Wanda and poof was too." We failed you sport." Wanda pull me into a group hug. "It's not your fault." I tell them. You tried your best." "But it wasn't good enough."Boomed Jorgan."If you loser weren't so pathetic,we would have swept it." I turn and glared at him."If you wasn't always talking down to them,they would have had the confidence to pull off the win." I snap back. "This is your doing, you bucked tooth loser." Jorgan growled ,glaring back. 'if you hadn't knocked me out,we would have won,you deserve to rot with the antis."

That's right. I live with AntiCosmo in Antifairy world. I feel myself begin to shake. "I can't even imagine the things they'll do to you." Jorgan mocks. "Jorgan stop it."Shout Wanda."He's scared enough.""He should be."Jorgan replies."He's now their lab rat." Visions of being but through horrible experiments race though me mind. "I don't want to go." I sob,grabbing hold of Wanda."Don't make me go,Please." Wanda holds me tightly. "I'm sorry sport.' She says "It's out my hands." "Jorgan,isn't there any thing we can do?" Cosmo asks. "Yeah."Chimes in Poof. "Not a single thing." AntiCosmo says. "A deal is a deal and a bet is a bet." With wave of his wand my pants turn black. So does my shirt and hat. My hair keeps it's color.

"What happened to the evil shorts." Wanda asks glaring at him."AntiCosmo only shrugs."I heard him say he didn't want to wear them." AntiCosmo Replies."And I do want my new God child to be as comfortable as possible." "That's nice of you."Says Cosmo."He was looking down at his feet.I could tell he was still crying." When Am I gonna get ta hold him." Chimes in AntiWanda. "In do time,My Love." AntiCosmo says."They seem to be saying their goodbyes." He takes AntiWanda's hand. "We'll be back in fifteen minutes."He calls to us as he leads her away. "This can't be happening!" Cosmo Shouts. I turn to see him fall to his knees.

Cosmo!" Wanda and I shout rushing to his side."Daddy!"Poof shouts "If I wasn't such a moron,we wouldn't be losing Timmy right now.?" He cries." Oh gods Timmy,I'm so sorry." "It's not just your fault Cosmo." Wanda says. "I should have stopped the bet." "No it's my fault." I tell them. "I was reckless again.I'm sorry." They hug me tight."All you did was believe in us."Cosmo says."That's nothing to be sorry for." I don't know how long we sat on the field crying. All the other fairies just walked away. Like our pain was nothing. To them,maybe it was. "Ahem,we need to be going."AntiCosmo says I look at him,terror grips me and I dissolve into tears once more."It seem this won't get any easier anytime soon." AntiCosmo"Hurry and take the boy." Jorgan snaps."I need to talk to Cosmo and Wanda."

Looks like they're getting a new godchild already. I wonder how long it will be before they forget me. "AntiCosmo comes and pulls me from Wanda arms. She tries to grab me back,only to be pulled away by Jorgan. With a atomicpoof their gone. I'm left alone with AntiCosmo and AntiWanda."AntiWanda rushed over and hugs me. I'm so numb I barely feel it. Suddenly I burst away from her a run off. I don't know where I was going,but I just knew I needed to get away.

End of TImmy's POV

AntiCosmo's POV

I watch as the boy flees."Cozzie?Where is he going?"AntiWanda asks. "I don't think he knows." I reply coming to her side.I can see tears form in her eyes. "Don't cry love."I tell her."He's going through a lot right 'll be awhile before he can accept us." AntiWanda give a nod."I know Cozzie."She says"But it hurt ta see mah babeh so upset. I ain't never seen him like this." It's true, nether of us have. Then again,the world as he knew it was gone. The was enough to scare most adults,I can't imagine how it feels for a little boy. I fly in the direction he ran off. AntiWanda follows close find him out the stadium still running. We follow,but at a distance. We know he had nowhere to run. We know he knew it too.

He soon collapse,curling into a little ball. AntiWanda rushes to his side. He won't let her touch him,however.I antipoof us to the house. When he realize he's in antifairy world he cries harder. "Cozzie,what do we do?" Asks a confused antiWanda." Go down stairs a prepare for our guest tonight."I tell her."I'll speak with the boy." She nods and antipoof from the room. I sit on the bed He antipoofed onto. He let's out a terrified scream."No!Don't hurt me."He sobs."Please don't hurt me!" I look at him shocked.I knew he been feed lies,but what exactly have they been telling the boy?"Timothy. . I" I breath out."My dear boy,I'm not going to harm you."

He looks at me with frightened eyes. It hurts for him to look at me in such a manner. It would have been better if his eyes held disbelief, defiance, hell hatred would have been better then out right fear. I can't bear to see that look,so I turn away. "Timothy,I don't know what you have been told."I tell him."But I never had any intentions of harming you.I swear." I stand And turn to the door."But you hate me,don't you."TImothy asks. "No Timothy."I reply. "In fact I hold you in very high regards." My voice shook at the end of the sentence. I pause to gather myself. "We have time before our gust arrive." I add. "I'll give you some time to gather yourself. I'll be down stairs helping AntiWanda preparations."

Not waiting for a reply I antipoof downstairs. When I arrive I see AntiWanda crying on father's shoulder."Mah babeh hates meh. Daddy."She sobs."I'm a bad momma." "Calm down AW."Father tells her "He's going through a lot,he'll come around."I take a seat between Edward and Eugene dearly wished I still believed that. But after seeing such fear in his eye. All that I held has died."What's wrong Havoc?"Edward asks. I sigh and begin to tell them what happened up stairs.

End Of AntiCosmo's POV

Timmy's POV

I looked at where AntiCosmo once floated. He seemed so hurt. I think I hurt his feeling. I wipe the tears from my eyes. He said he didn't want to hurt me. Was he lying? Then again,why would can do whatever he wanted to me,And there's nothing I can do about it, "Maybe He just wants's you as a godchild." NegaMe offers." Maybe." I think to him. I get out of bed an peek out the room. "Are you going to run away?" Negame asks."Nah,just looking."I reply."Running away from here is as pointless as running out the stadium." "True"He agrees. I tip toe out the room. "where ARE you going?" He asks. "Kitchen.I Reply."I'm starved,if I'm stuck here I might as well eat."

After a few minutes of wondering around I find the kitchen. I hear voices in side. It sounded like someone was crying. I Peek inside and is shocked to see who it is. I was AntiCosmo."No way." Me and Nega me gasp together."AC,Calm down." HP says. "He's been feed lies,you know that." "You don't understand." AntiCosmo almost shouts."The one human child I was sure,wouldn't fear me was Timothy." "Oh,Cozzie'" AntiWanda sigh pulling him into a hug."You didn't see the raw terror in his eyes." He sobbed."He looked at me like I was a monster about to leap at his throat." I feel guilt replace the hunger on my tummy."Did I really look at him like that?" I think to NegaMe?" "Fraid so."NegaMe replies "I give up,not matter how hard I'll try." AntiCosmo says."That's all I'll ever be to him"

They said I've been feed lies. What lies could be talking about. I think to all the horrible thing I heard about Antifairies. Were they all lies. I never felt so confused. My legs give out and I slide down to the floor. I've been told antifairy only cared about other anti's. So why did Antiwanda look so hurt when I pushed her away. "Why did she seem so happy to have me?" I think to my darker self."Why did he?"NegaTimmy I feel exhausted and starving. I stand and gather my courage. Then I walk to the kitchen ,everyone but AntiCosmo turns to look at me. He probably doesnt want me to see him cry. AntiWanda comes over to me. She look like she's been crying a lot too. I feel bad ,because I know it's was my fault. "Heya babeh,ya hungary?" She asks. I nod feeling very shy. "Let's getcha some vitals then." She takes my hand and lead me to the counter.

"Whatcha want?" AntiWanda says with a smile. I like her smile it was comforting. "Well there'll be a lot of food at the party later,so I'll just have a sandwich." I tell her." Ya right about dat.'She says as she starts to make my sandwich. "Dare's gonna be tons of food." She puts two sandwiches in front of me. "Is ham and swiss ok?" She asks. "It's one if my favs."I tell her. "Chucks,mine to."She says beaming. I look to AntiCosmo He still didn't look at me. I knew he was still feeling a ping I'm right next to him. I look at the pixies in the room. They just look the other way and whistle. "Don't torment the poor boy." AntiCosmo remarks. I can here the pain in his voice." He's just warming up to AntiWanda,please don't ruin it for her by having him near me." I look down at my plate.

The Guilt that was raging in my stomach made it hard to swallow a bit.I really didn't mean to hurt him. I wished I knew ho to make it better. Man,I wanted to cry. I wanted more then anything to see his annoying cocky smile. Because as much as I hate to admit it,deep down I really liked him And I always wanted him to like me back. Even when he scares me.I guessed I ruined it now. I hear him stand."I should go." He says "My presence is up setting him. "Cozzie,I'm sure it aint true." AntiWanda says. "Love the boy is shaking and crying."AntiCosmo says sadly He was right, I was. I knew I was shaking,but I didn't know I was crying. "He's had a long day,he should be able to eat in peace." "AC."HP begins. "It's Ok."AntiCosmo says. "Enjoy your meal,Timothy"He starts to leave. With out thinking I reach out and grab the tail of his waistcoat. "Your not a monster!"I blurt out."Not to me. Not now,not ever."

End of Timmy's POV

Meanwhile,in Fairy World

Wanda's POV

We sat in silence out side the council chamber. While they spoke about us. We weren't even allowed inside to pled out case. I look at Cosmo. He was curled up in the chair next to me. He and Poof both cried themselves to held Poof tightly, like he was afraid to lose him. I'm not surprised,he already lost one son today. Stands to reason he'd be terrified about losing the other. I think to how AntiCosmo pulled him from my arms. The fear in his Timmy's eyes killed me. We didn't even really get a chance to say good-bye. Funny,it wasn't even Antcosmo's fault. He was actually good about it. He said we had fifteen minutes, but he actually gave us a hour. I know I check my watch when he said it and after.

I wanted to be sure he didn't zip us on time. No,It was all Jorgan's fault. I didn't get to say good-bye to my baby because of him. I feel myself shake as I will back the I ever going to see my Timmy again. At the moment I don't think I'll even be a god parent anymore. It feels like my life was over. Was everything I love,going to be snatched from me? Oh gods,what if they take Poof. I feel a arm around me. I turn to see Cosmo looking at me."You ok?" He asks. "Cosmo,I'm Scared."I sob into him." Our baby's been taken,I'm scared they might take the other one too." "I won't let them.'"He say in a stern voice,that's unusual for him. "I'll take you both and run first,I'm not losing another child."

I look at him and note the seriousness in his eyes." And we will find a way to get our Timmy back." He adds. I hope he's right. "Cosmo?Wanda?""Binky calls."The council will see you now." We stand and go into the room. Binky follows side the council stands at their podiums,Jorgan is in front of them. I take Cosmo's hand for courage. "Cosmo And Wanda,because of you a godchild is left in the hand of anti's" Boomed Jorgan."It' was my fault.'Cosmo says."Leave Wanda out of it." I look at him. "Cosmo."I gasp. "She's the smart one." Booms Jorgan."You two have been branded unfit Godparents." Says the head councilman. "From this day forward you will be Never allowed near another Godchild." I knew it.

"Losing a godchild to a anti is a serious crime." Jorgan both look at him shocked."It's what?" I gasp."You three are here by exiled to AntiFairy World!' I look at him Completely floored. My fear hitting a whole new level of terror I never knew takes every thing in me,not to faint. "And all be hence branded Nega Fairies." "You can't do that."Cosmo shouts. "What about Poof." 'What about him? Since the ban on fairy babies have been lifted,other's babies will be born." Jorgan says."Good babies,with out your defective genes." "Jorgan,don't you think that's a little harsh." Binky says. "He's still a children are."He's cut off by a blast from Jorgan. "Shut it,Halfling."Jorgan sneer."And you two."He says turning to us."Just be happy we're letting you keep the brat." I can't believe it., How could he be so cold to Poof. I thought he loved him.

Cosmo just glares at 's strange to hear my sweet, playful love swear under breath."You'll be sent to the other side in the morning. "Jorgan adds tossing us a news paper and a envelope."I suggest you us this time to find a place."And with that he orders some brutes to take us away. They throw us hard into a cell. I hard on something,but at least manage to land on something soft. I notice Poof was in my arms suddenly,but where was Cosmo. I look around panicked"Cosmo!" I shout."sweety where are you?" "Behind you." He says weakly. I jump and turn to him. He was the something soft I landed on."Are you ok?' He asks. " you bleeding." I gasp horrified. Red streaks ran down his bright green hair."I'm Ok Wadna."He says."It's not as bad as it fact it's already stopped.

I pull him into a hug."I'm sorry Wanda."He says again."It's all my. . Fault."He hold me tightly as he begins to cry again. "It's ok."I tell Him."We'll ge through this. I give him poof and get rag from the sink. I fill a bowl with cool water and return to his side. He lays his head on my lap. I slowly wipe the blood from his hair. "Wanda?"He calls. "Yes Cosmo?" I answer."Please don't hate me for this." He says I will back the tears,that well up in me.. He sounded like a scared little boy."Oh sweet,I could never hate you." I tell him."Promise." He say,barely louder then a whisper."I promise Cosmo."I tell him."I'll always love you." When I'm done cleaning his hair,I notice he had fallen back asleep. I open the paper Jorgan gave looked like it was centuries old. There was no way we could find a place with it.

I open the envelope,it only had six hundred star dollars in it. We couldn't even rent a studio on that. "At least we won't starve for a while."I think to my self. I feel unbearably tired. I hated that I had to face AntiCosmo tomorrow. But as AntiFairy leader,we had to get a nationalization papers from him. I wonder what hell awaited us there.

End Wanda's POV

In Antifairy world

AntiCosmo's POV

I look down at the still shacking boy,feeling completely bewildered. Had he heard what I said."Timothy." I breath out,unsure on how to go on."I didn't. .I mean. . I never ment. . I'm sorry AC. "He stammers."It's ok Timothy."I Assure him."You can't help how you feel." "that's not how I feel."He insist. "Timothy you shacking like a leaf."I point out."If it's not from fear,then tell are you shaking? Why are you crying?" "Because."He says "I hurt you." All manner of speech is stolen from me. "It kills me to know I made you cry."He continues."That a I made AW cry." As he speaks fresh tears run down his lovely cheeks. In that moment I forget myself and pull him into my arms. "Don't cry Timothy." I tell him.'We're ok." To my delight he wraps his arms around me and hug me back.

"You've been through a lot today."I tell him as I stroke his hair."But I assure you,it'll get easier." I look up at AntiWanda. She couldn't have smiled brighter. I pull back and wipe the tears from his eyes. I'm going to ready the main dinning room." I tell him." Finish your snack,ok.?" "Ok AC."He says.I give him a smile,my heart leaps with joy when he smiles back. "Edward,make yourself useful and Give me a hand." I call the pixie wiping stray tears from his eyes. "Kay."Edward a little work the main dining hall was ready for our guest. "Eugene ,Father Comes in with the party food. "Looking good."Father remarks. "Thanks."I reply. "The food smells delightful." "It's all thank's to AntiWanda and her little helper."Eugene says. "Little Helper?" Echoes Edward. "While you guy were in here,Timmy and Antiwanda have been bonding over cooking."Father says.

"She even let him make some dishes." Eugene adds. "Daw."Me and Edward coos. 'Told you he'll come around." Father says setting the dishes down." I can't believe he actually cared I was hurt.' I remark."Dare I say,I think the boy fancies me." "He'll be calling you daddy in no time. "Eugene says. " I doubt it." I reply. "I don't think he ever called Cosmo that." Though if he ever did call me that,I would not object."He can't." Father says sitting down."It's against the rules." "It is?"Edward asks. "Father nods. "The fair godparent rule book has put on a lot of weight in recent centuries."He tells us "IT's more about rules and regulation now then about helping kids." "How do you know that?" Timothy asks walking into the room. We all turn to him. He places a dish on the table."In the past,fairies weren't the only ones allowed to be godparents."Father explains. It was open to all non anti races."

"Why were anti's excluded?" Timothy asks. "We're considered evil." I tell him. "Aren't you?" Timothy asks. "Not all anti races."I reply."Not even all antifairies are evil." "Like AntiWanda?"Timothy asks. "She doesn't seem evil." I laugh, at his comment."Sorry poppet,she's evil." I tell him. "Aww,but she's so cute." He pouts. We're all taken aback by him calling antiWanda cute. " You have no trouble believing I'm evil." I chuckle."So I guess I'm as homely as sin." Timothy gives a sly smile and shrugs."There you go poeple..'He says chuckling."Straight form the homely buzzard himself. "Laughter rings out from my companions. I have to laugh myself. It was refreshing to see Timothy behave as his smart alikee self."Oh your going to get it urchin." I laugh. I fly to him,he jump up and runs to AntiWanda as she comes into the room.

"Cozzie,don't pick on my babeh." Antiwanda says with a grin."He called me ugly."I huff. "No I didn't,you did."The boy points out."I just didn't disagree." "He got you there."Edward says."Shut up Edward."I snap. "Is that Sanderson's name?" Timothy asks I look at the boy. "No,it's his middle name." I tell him." Pixie only let their parents and mates call them by there first."AntiWanda Explains. "So what to he call you?"Timothy Asks. I'm so pleased he wished to know more about us. I take his hand and lead him to the table."He calls me by my second middle name,Havoc."I reply. Feeling brave I left him onto me lap. "What's your first middle name?" Timothy asks. AntiWanda sets her dish down and sits next to me.

"It's Tiberius."I tell him. "Hey,that's my middle name."Timothy beams. "Is it?" I ask surprised." Yup."He confirms. "That's so cool." "Do ya really dink so Timmeh?"AntiWanda which Timothy nods. "Hey,what's your middle name?"He asks AntiWanda. "Mah full name's AntiWanda Clarice Confusion Issmade." She tells him. "oh." He say leaning back on me. He rests his head on my shoulder. I sign of trust the is by no means lost on me. On any of us. I notice he seem to be looking at something."Who he?" He asks pointing to Eugene. "That's Eugene." Father says."He's a cubicle pixie who works from me." Timothy eyes shift from Father to Eugene and back. "HP I heard your married,is that true?"Timothy trade puzzled glances.

"Um,Yeah."Father replies." why do you ask?" Timothy shrugs."It just that when I heard that I thought you married a chick."Timothy says."Not another guy." Father turned AntiPixie red in a hot instant. "Wh. . What.I did. . Marry a girl. I mean."Father stammer "Oh geez.,I just thought Eugene was a boy's name everywhere."Timothy stammer as well."I guess that's what "Jean" is sort for. " Father blushes more."I'm not married to Eugene."Father says. "What make you think I'm gay?" "That's a good question." I think to myself. "Well you holding hand like a couple."Timothy Points out." The two looks and their joined hands resting on the table. "Um,."Father manages out. "Do your wife know your creeping with the Cubicle boys?"Asks Timothy." Father looks like he's about to faint.

"No she doesn't" AntiWanda tells him"You can't breath a word about dare relationship to anyone." Timothy looks at her puzzled. "why,isn't it better to come out and be honest?" Timothy asks."Not for a Pixie."I reply. "Being gay is illegal." Father tell him. "If anyone finds out we're in love,they'll cut our can even be put to death." "But,your the head pixie." Timothy gasps. "Can't you change it?" Father looks at him sadly. "I wish I could Timmy."Father reply. "But to even queston it is enough to cause suspicion,which leads to an inquiry,which leads to an investigation." "which leads to sliced wings.'Timothy finishes for him. "Indeed." Father Confirms.

Timothy suddenly looks at me the back at HP."Are you to getting it on too?" He asks. "No!" Father almost shouts."Why do you think that?" "You call him AC."Timothy replies"you've also called him are variations of his first name." "He's my ." I tell him. Timothy looks at me Puzzled. "Your half Pixie?" He asks. "No,my dear boy,he's my father in law." I correct him." AntiWanda's half pixie." He looks at AntiWanda, then at me,then at HP,then back at AntiWanda." Your half pixie?" He gasps." Yup."AntiWanda confirms. "Are you ok Timothy?" I ask nervously. I mean they've gotten so close in a matter of hours. Surely he wouldn't shun her for it,would he? ""Timmeh?" AntiWanda calls him nervously "Timmy say something."Father urges." Say something?"TImothy Echos back,almost shouting."Mom's half pixie,dude my mind is blown,I need a minute."

As soon as the word fly out his mouth,his hand clamp the opening shut. We all look at him shocked. I say Timothy,your not the only one who's mind have been blown.

End Of AntiCosmo's POV

In Fairy World

Cosmo's POV

I pick up wanda and lay her on the bed thingy. I think it's a bed. I breath out a sigh and walk to the bars and lean on them. How did things get like this. I made mistakes in the past,a lot of them. But I never screwed up like the. Now my eldest son is gone. I never even got to hear him call me dad. Even if it is against the rule,to know I held that place in his heart would mean the world to me. Now he's under AntiMe's care. I hope his treating him well. Scratch that I know he is. I know I should think other wise because he's a anti,but I saw how he looked at Timmy when he made the bet. He could have asked Timmy to be his slave if he won. But I don't think AntiME wants a slave. I think he longs for a child. The one thing both our races have been denied for so long.

Now he has my Timmy.I wonder if he'll let me see him. I'm in AntiFairy world anyway.I'll even be seeing him Tomorrow. And it doesn't hurt to ask. I look across the hall,antis waiting to be transferred back to AntiFairy world sat in their cells. They may be my new neighbors I know it's strange for a fairy to say,but I don't mind. It's better then being stuck in fairy world. I know it's another strange thing for me to say,but I've always hated it here. I was always treated like dirt here. Maybe it's be better in antifairy world. "Hey fairy." A voice called. I look across the hall to the anti speaking. Yeah?" I called back. "You do know you missed meal time?" she says. "Oh no,we did?" I ask. She nods."She places something on the floor and slides it to me. It pick it was a small carton of milk.

"I saved it for ya little one." She says. "Thank you." I call to looked familiar. "Who are you?" I ask. "I'm AntiBlonda."She says with a smile. I knew she looked familiar. "Thanks AntiBlonda."I say with a smile."No prob." She says"We inmates have to look out for each other." As if on cue,Poof starts to cry. "Excuse me." I tell her. Of course." She replies. I pick up Poof before he can wake up Wanda. "Shhh,we can't wake mommy." I whisper to him. "I'm hungwe." He moans I open the milk and give it to him. He drinks it down and falls back to sleep. I carry him to the cell door and sit. "Is he ok?" She asks. "Yeah,just hungry." I reply. I feel my tummy growl. "I can relate." "That what you get for sleeping past meal time." Snaps a guard as he passes by. "You could have woke us." I snap back.

He come to my cell and kicks at barely miss hitting Poof."Shut it NegaFilth."He snaps. Then continue on his way. I wait till he's gone. "What did he mean by Nega filth?"AntiBlonda asks." We've been branded nega Fairies." I tell her. "What ever that you know?" She shakes her head. I never heard of it." She replies."Maybe my dad knows?" "I hope so,can you ask him for me?" I ask. "Sure darlin."She says. "Cosmo? Who are you talking to?" I hear wanda ask. Soon she appears next to me."I'm talking to AntiBlonda." I tell her. She looks over at AntiBlonda. AntiBlonda wave to her,Wanda waves back. "AntiBlonda,get ready for transfer.."Binky says coming down the hall. "Ok,puddin." AntiBlonda says to him. Binky comes to our cell.

"I heard you missed dinner so I brought you some sandwiches." Binky says handing us a paper bag."Thank's Binky." Wanda says "Yeah, Thanks." I agree."Hey,what did Jorgan mean when He called you a halfling?" "Don't you know?" AntiBlonda asks. Me and Wanda shakes our heads no. "I'm half elf." Binky tells us. "You are?" I ask. "Yup, I'm a halfling too."Antiblonda says proudly "I'm half Pixie." I look at her shocked. Wanda shifts in her seat. "Who's your daddy?"I ask."HP."She says. Wait that means,AntiWanda's Half pixie." I gasp. "She is." AntiBlonda says with a smile. "but doesn't that mean. . " I begin looking at Wanda. "It's ture I'm Half AntiPixie." She admits. "You didn't know?" Binky asks surprised. "If he did do you really think he would have married me!?" Wanda shouts.

I look at her rolled down her cheeks. "Ofcourse I would." I tell here firmly."I'll let you two talk." Anti Binky says."Come on AntiBlonda ,I'll escort you back to AntiFairy world."Ok puddin." I hear him open her their foot steps fade in the distance. I'm not worried about that. I was concerned about Wanda. She was shaking. It hurts to see her cry. "Wanda I Love you." I tell her. I turn her gaze to meet mine. She looks at me with eyes of a lonely little girl."Don't you get it,that's what Jorgan meant." She sobbed. "Poof is part AntiPixie because of 's defective because off only reason I was allowed to even be a god parent was because of my half fairy blood,and I married a full blooded fairy. You must be so ashamed of me. " I pull her into my arms. "Wanda I wouldnt care if you were a full blooded antipixie,I love you."I tell her "And I'll alway be proud you my wife,not matter what?" Cosmo."She sobs out. "Thank you sweety." "My pleasure love." I reply.

End OF Cosmo's POV

In AntiFairyworld

Timmy's POV

I looked down blushing. All eyes were on me. I could feel it. "Ya don't have to be nervous babeh."AntiWanda says. "I jus remind ya of Wanda,is get it." I blow out a sigh."No you don't." I tell her. "I already blurted out my feelings." I think to my darkerself. "Might as well go all in." He encourages me. "AntiWanda,you don't remind me of Wanda." I admit."At all,sure you look simular to her,but you not like her." "I . I don think I understand."AntiWanda says. "Cozzies ,What does he mean?" "I think we should let the boy explain."AntiCosmo Replies. I draw a shaky breath." "Take you time Timothy." Anticosmo says stroking my hand. "I love Cosmo and Wanda,but they always felt like a aunt and uncle to me." I tell them. "when Poof came along, I was suddenly back being just their godchild.A pest taking time away from their real kid."

Tears filled my eyes. I never realized it hurt so much till I was talking about it. I pause to wipe them away. I draw another shaky breath. "But when I was in the kitchen cooking with you. It didn't feel like you evil godchild. I felt like your son." I pause as tear threatened to overwhelm me. "And for the first time in my life I had a mom. " I continue. "Not A mom like figure,not a mom who wishes I was her daughter,but a mommy who loved me. .For me." I felt myself shaking. "Why am I telling them this? They probably don't even feel the same way." I ask NegaMe. "Because in your heart you know they do."He replies. "Besides these are the thing you need to say,no matter what."

I knew he was right. "Though I hated the idea of wearing evil shorts,I kinda like the Idea of going Fishing With AntiCosmo." I continue."And it meant a lot the he respected me enough not to put me in those evil shorts." It's then that I realize I'm sitting in AntiCosmo's Lap. It's funny,but it felt natural for me to be there. I lean against him,he strokes my arm lovingly. I can't believe how lovingly he treated me. They waited for me to go on. Not one rushed me. Or told me to hurry up. I'm glade for it. I need time to gather myself."Timothy,may I ask something?" AntiCosmo asks,I just nod. "Why were you so frightened earlier?"He asks. "I was freaking out,My world as I knew it had just shattered around me."I explain. "Not to mention Jorgan said you'll do allot a experiments on me." I look down sadly.I shouldn't have said that last pat.

"I feel ashamed for believing it." I tell him "but at the time I really thought you hated me." I waite for him to get mad,but he doesn't "I understand Timothy." AntiCosmo says."I look at him he always this understanding?" Aren't you mad?' I ask. "No, not at all." "but your hurt,aren't you? I ask,guilt bubbling in me again. "To be honest,i am slightly." He replies."But it's just the kind of thing I expect of Jorgan." "And from me.,right?" I ask. Though I really didn't want to here the answer." "I expected you to believe it." AC replies. His words are like a bunch in the gut. AntiCosmo pat's my head. "You trust them Timothy." He continues."I know you have no reason not to believe them."I look at him then Antiwanda. "I still feel like a jerk." I sigh leaning on AntiCosmo again.

"Don't be so hard on yourself kiddo." HP says."Everyone makes mistakes." I let out a yawn as fatigue come crashing down on me. My eye lids feel like they weigh tons."If it help you feel better." AntiCosmo Whispers"I've already forgiven you" Knowing that does make me feel better. "Thanks daddy." I mumble weakly." "My pleasure son."AC replies He shifts my till I'm cradled in his arms. Being in that position make me feel even more tired."Why don't you rest?"AntiCosmo suggests."We'll wake you when do party starts." "Kay." I yawn.I snuggle close to him. I could hear his heart beating. It beats funny. Instead of going ba-bump,it went bump-ba. I liked it, It was soothing. I listen to it's steady beat till sleep claims me.

End of Timmy's POV, AntiCosmo's POV

I stroke my boys hair. Mere hours ago he was trembling in me shadow,now he laid sleeping ,snuggling in my arms."Cozzie,Our babeh done called you daddy." AntiWanda sobbed with joy. "He did, didn't he." I reply. I kiss my boys forehead."he called you mom."I point out. AntiWanda beams with joy. "My world we'll need to set up a proper bed room for the lad." I add."Of course,you can't have you son sleeping it the guest room." Father agrees. "Father,I'm a Father." I breath the full scope of reality hits me. I look down at slept so trustingly in my arms. "Our babeh loves us 't it wonderful." AntiWanda remarks kissing my cheek. 'It is indeed."I reply. I float up from my chair. "where ya going?" AntiWanda asks as I hand her Timothy.

He snuggles into her. I pause a moment to enjoy the sight"To the Turner home." I reply " To get Timothy's 'll help him feel more at home." "I'll come with you." Edward offers."You just want to get out of more decorating." Father remarks. "Hell yeah." Edward replies Before Father can object he pings us to earth."He's going to get you for that." I tell 'HIm." Yeah yeah."He says looking around Timothy's bedroom. "Hey Havoc.I actually want to talk to you about something." "Oh?" I reply opening Timothy's old closet. It was still full of magic items. Looks like the fairies haven't cleaned house yet. I begin cataloging everything it the room. I even take pictures. I wanted his room to feel like home'"

"Do you think Timmy likes me?" He asks. I freeze when he calls Timothy by his first name. It was different when father did it,he was the boys grandfather. I turn and face Edward. "What did you call him?" I asks Edward doesn't look at me. Instead he stares shyly at his feet."Edward?" I call to him again."I called him,Timmy" Edward admits. "My word,you fancy the boy." I gasp. Then again I've seen how he looks at him. With longing in his eyes. But I thought I was just seeing things. "Please don't hate me for it." He pleads. "If you want,I'll even try to fight it." I float over to him. 'Proceed with caution my friend."I warn him."I'm ok with the two of you dating,And I'm Sure AntiWanda would be too,but. . ."

"But we don't know if he swings that way.' Edward sighs."At least I know I have your blessing." "Of course." I reply."I know you'll be good to him."He gives me a hug. "Thanks bro." He says"Know help me catalog his stuff. "You never know what the fairies will take back." We spend the next half hour painstakingly cataloging the room. Making sure we knew where every thing went,right down to the last detail. "Hey this is kinda like CSI New York." Edward remarks. I shutter at the thought. "Edward, don't put such horrid thought in my head." I reply annoyed. "i was just saying." He huffs. I look at him feeling even more annoyed,"Those people investigate crime scenes" I point out "I know.' He says "what's wrong with pretending we're taking crime scene photo's?" I swear is he's a lovely pixie,but he can be such a twit sometimes.

"Edward we're in Timothy's room." I remind him. "Yeah,so." He replies. "I blow out a annoyed sigh."if there was a violent crime here,who would be the logical victim." I tell him. He blank stare turns to a look of horror."Havoc,don't put those kind of thought in my head." He snaps. "I'd really like to sleep tonight." "You put them in mine first." I counter. "You didn't have to share,beside the voices will have a felid day with this."He had a point. Damn,i forgot about that "I'm sorry Edward." I tell him,resting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry too."He sighs. 'No father want's to think of there child in danger." We smile at each other and get back to work.""How about,with out a trace." He says."After all he is vanishing off the face of the earth." "Fine." I we're done we rest on the floor."Man that was work." Edward remarks. "Are you ok?" I ask. "Yeah,why?" He asks in return. "You seem to be holding your hand allot."I reply You were doing it while we were decorating too." "Oh,it's been sore,since I knocked fool out of the ring." He says

"You should let AntiRip check it out."I suggest."Nah,it's fine." He replies" Let me rephrase that." I begin again. "You Will let Antirip look at it,or I'll have AntiWanda hog tie you so he can do it.""Well since you ask so nicely,fine." He huffs. We both laugh. "Oh it's starting." He says This is what we been waiting for. To see what the fairies actually gave by one magic items disappeared. When it's done,Edward and I are shocked speechless. The room was empty. Not a thing was in it. Well,not completely empty. There was a bed,but it was bare. There was a night stand,but it looked old. I float over to the toy chest,Except for a few toys,it was barren. Moments ago it was brimming with toys. I know I cataloged each and every one.

Edward goes to he closet,it was almost bare too. "Havoc,did they erase Timmy's presence from earth?" Edward asks. "I think they have." I reply."Timmy!" A voice calls. We hide in the toy chest. Soon in walks . "Sweety,I'm sorry we forgot to take you on our sky trip."She says."Oh he's not here." He's not?Did child services take him"Mr Turner asks.'I don't think so." replies."We'd be carted off to jail by now." "Does the room look different to you?" asks. "Yeah,the little bastard finally cleaned it." replies. "Weekend In athens,"Suggest . "Sure." agrees."But,what about Timmy?" "He'll be fine,he practically raising him self." replies.

I feel sick to my wonder he gave himself to us so willingly. The boy is basically an orphan already If Edward wasn't holding me by the tail,I would have thrashed them both. And I don't even like hitting women."I guess your right."Mrs Turner says."We could always have Vicky check in on him." And with that they leave the room. Off on the merry way,with out a care for their son. Edward and I float from the Chest. I'm shaking with rage. "Don't they love him at all."I hiss "No." Edward says plainly. I look at him shocked. "What,your surprised?"He asks. "yes,aren't you?" I ask back. He only shrugs. "They were ready to dump him in a prison camp,just so they can spend the summer without him."He point's out."Not a who lot of kid love in this town."

He was right. That's why so many had god parents. I blow out a sad sigh."Still,to call you own child a bastard." I think to myself. "I shutter to think what his life was like Before Cosmo and Wanda." "Hey Havoc."Edward calls I float over to him. "Look what I found under his pillow."He says handing me a photo. I note the look of shock on his face. I soon mirror his sentiment. It held a picture of Timothy. That wasn't what shocked him. Next to him was a small girl who looked Just like him."Timothy had a Twin sister?" I gasps."Where is she?" "I'm guessing she passed away."Edward Replies. "Poor Timothy."I sigh out. I tuck the photo In my vest. "I'm sure he'll be wanting this more then any toy I could ever conjure up." I think to myself. I left me wand and antipoof us to my house.

For the next Half hour Edward and I make his room a mirror image of his old one. We worked quietly as Timothy was sleeping in the room. AntiWanda peeks into the room. "Cozzie,da guest are arriving?" She whispers "Coming." I reply "You ain't going to wake him?"She asks."We should let him rest till everyone's here." Edward replies. She nods and we leave the room quietly "How'd it go at the turner's?" She asks " I'll tell you one the way." I sigh

End of AntiCosmo's POV


	2. Chapter 1 A new life-part 2

Some where in AntiFairy world

Carmen's POV

I open my eyes and let out a yawn. "is it that time Already?" I think to myself. I stand and look around the cave. My eyes fall one who I'm looking for. I walk over to her. Man, am I wabbly. Luckily I'm in feral form. Four legs beat two when waking up from a centuries long nap. I sit by Eliza and pop her on the noes."Wake up Eliza-Sama." I call to her. She moans and turn over.- She almost rolls on top of me."You Anti boy's have been very naughty." She mumbles in her sleep. "Master E-Chan has to give you a hard panking" What the hell is she dreaming about?"I wonder to myself. I put two paws on her and shake. "ELIZA WAKE UP!" I shout,nothing. Lazy ass netsune. I blow out a sigh. Then a idea hits me. "oh my goodness." I announce."look at all those pixie and anti boys about to go skinny dipping." She pops up wide eyes,looking around."Where,Where?" She says .Works every time,little horn dog. "Eliza the time of destiny is upon us."

"So,no hot nakey hunks?" She asks.I blow a annoyed sigh."Eliza-Sama,get you mind out the ." "Right."She says jumping to her feet. "Hot man orgies must wait. We have workto do." Who said anything about hot man orgies?"I think to myself. "To think,this horny nut if the leader of the spirit child nation." "That because,this horny nut is a damn good leader.' She says to my surprise."How?" I stammer. She looks at me with A mad grin. "I know you Carmen-chan." She says. "Now let's be off." We head out the Cave and Gasp at the site. "What the hell happened?" I gasps. "What happened to the lush landscape? The lush dark

green trees? Why is the sky grey turning red?What has happened to our home?"

I stare at the barren land scape before us. I honestly wanted to cry. "I don't know." Eliza said. "But I'm sure it's the work of ." She darts forward. I race behind. "Where are we going?" I call to her. "It's a 3 day's walk to the capital."She says "and our wing aren't revived enough for us to fly. We need to make sure a anti sit still on the throne."I manage to catch up to her." You don't think a fairy rules do you."I asks. "I prey that I am wrong."She replies. The mere thought sends chills down my spin. "If a fairy is in charge?"I asks "Then we head to Pixie world to check on things.I prey the fairies haven't taken over the whole magic universe."

"A universe ruled by Fairies." I mutter "What a horrid thought." Just thinking it make my skin crawl. "Pray that I am wrong dear Carmen." Eliza says"Then again,the fact that our world doesn't look like a rainbow thew up on it gives me hope." "Wait, What of the others?" I asks. "They still sleep deep in the temple of dreams." "They're safer where they are?" She replies."We must find out what has happened?" She's right. THe world seem to have been turned up side down. What once was a lovely hunted glen now looked like a tree grave yard.. I stop in me tracks,as a horrifying thought past through my mind."Carmen."Eliza call,coming to me."What's wrong?' Tears flowed from me at an unstoppable rate.

"Eliza-sama what if the antifairies are no more." I sob,broken hearted. "No,you mustn't think that." She says. They have the negafairies to stand with them. "I'm sure pixie world Is still run by nega pixies." She nuzzles me gently. "AS long as a Sanderson rules pixie world and a Issmade in the house of Anti,We'll be able to make things right."she adds licking my nose. "I hope your right." I sigh "Of course I'm right."She says."I'm alway right." wasn't she telling me to prey she was wrong a moment ago? She runs off and I follow behind. I just prey all is well in the capital. And our beloved Antifairy world isn't under fairy rule.

End Carmen's POV.

At the castle,AntiFairy world.

Timmy's POV

I wake with a stretch and a yawn.A yawn I almost choke on when I see the room. I was back in my bed room. "Wait was it a dream?" I think to myself. I let out a sad sigh. Though I did hate to say goodbye to Cosmo and Wanda,I would have really liked to have real parents. I see them with poof. I wish my they were like that with me. I had hoped AntiCosmo and AntiWanda would be that way with me. I think back to cooking with antiWanda, It was so much fun."I'm gonna teach ya every dang I know."She told me."Yo daddy can even teach ya how ta cook fancy vitals." I really looked forward to it. "But ,I have my normal life back." I think to Nega me."So why is my heart breaking?" I hear him blow out a sigh. "Because as much as you love Cosmo and yearn for a real family." 'you want the same thing." I point out. "I have you."He says."it's all I need. "

I look under my pillow. Sure enough the picture of me and Tabby was still there.I hold it close. "If we had real parents,she'd still be alive." I think to NegaMe." AntiCosmo never would have gotten behind the wheel drunk." "Timmy,don't do this to your self."NegaMe tell me. "AntiWanda wouldnt have left her in the street,while she tried to sober him up before the cops showed up." I began to rock in place. "They would have loved us,protected us." I sob inwardly to him. Outwardly my word were mere mumbles."I'd still have her.""Timmy calm down." NegaMe tell me."Do you need me to sit with you." Before I can tell him yes,there a knock at the door. "I'll come out when who ever it is is gone." He tell me. "Ok."I think to him.

There's another knock. "Come in." I manage to say. I hear wings rush towards me. Loving arms pull me into a tight embrace. But the were to firm to be Wanda's ,but they also didn't feel like Cosmo's ether. I look up at who was holding me. It was AntiCosmo. He looked at me with Concern"Timothy,What ever is the matter?"He asks. "My dear boy,Your shaking like a leaf." I try to speak,but can't. All I do is mumble and sob. "Shh,It's ok Timothy."He says."You can speak when your feeling calmer." I lean into him and sob. I was so relieved he was here. I'm Embarrassed to say,but I'm glad the fairies lost. "What the heck?" I hear AntiWanda say."Cozzie,why is my babeh's crying?" Out the corner of my eyes I see her come in with HP. They both seemed worried.

"I don't know." AntiCosmo Replies." I vome in and he was rocking in place sobbing. "Why didn't you ask him?" HP asks,coming to sit buy us. AntiWanda floats nearby. "I tried."AntiCosmo says,as he strokes my hair. "He was to upset to speak." AC rocks me in his arms. The smooth steady motion helps calm me down." When I'm finally able to speak,I say the first thing that come to mind. "I got freak out,because I tought the fairies won,and I was back home." I tell them. I swirl of emotions overtake me again. I bury my face in AC's blazer and begin sobbing again.

End of Timmy's POV,AntiCosmo's POV

I look to father and AntiWanda. Their shocked expressions mirrored the shock I felt. I was hoping in time he'd come to love us,but this much so soon. Then again perhaps he was just that unhappy with his life. I'm shocked to think ,how little I know about him. Emotions seem to overwhelm him and he sobs into me. "Father." I call to him, feeling deeply puzzled.."I think this may have something to do with it." He says holding up the picture of Timothy and his sister. "So that's it. But, what does that have to do with the fairies losing?" I wonder aloud. Timothy struggles to break free of my hold. I release him grudging,as I was still worried about him. I'm shocked to see him go straight to AntiWanda, who has now seated next to me. She pulls the boy into her arms. He wraps his arms around her and hold her tight.

I guess he wanted his mummy. AntiWanda seems to enjoy coddling the boy.'"Timothy,What happened to you sister.'"I ask Cautiously. The boy doesn't respond. Instead he tighten his hold on his new god mother."TImothy." I called to him. "I don't want to talk about it." He replies. "Please don't make me." "Timothy,I think." I begin only to be cut off by AntiWanda."Cozzie, I don't dink you should push it out him right now." She says. "He's staring to shake something fierce. Sides his been though enough today,without drudging up past pain." I nod. I knew she was right. "Timothy,Why are you suddenly bothered at the thought of the fairies winning?"I asks. "If they had won,I wouldn't have parents." I think back to how the Turners showed little care for their son. Timothy is a bright boy, surely it wouldn't go unnoticed by him. "I'm tired of not having a family." He explains. "I know I had Cosmo and wanda But I'm not their family. Not to them."

It seems he really did feel like an orphan. I never hated being right so much. I feel rage boil in me, I run shaky finger though my hair.I never felt so livid in my life. I stand and pace the room. I feel little eyes on me. I turn to see Timothy watching me pace. I calm myself and smile at him,he smiles back. My word,how I loved the buck toothed smile. "I have a suggestion."father calls to the group." What?" Timothy asks. "How about we shelve all these deep thoughts for now."He say placing the photo back under Timothy's pillow "And go down stairs and party our asses off." I almost forgot about our guests." I think to myself."That's right our guest are all here,waiting for the boy of the hour." I remark. "Shell we go TImothy?" "Yeah,let's PAR-TAY." My boy cheers. He gives antiwanda one last hug and leaps from her four of us leave the room and head down stairs.

I'm almost knocked into the wall by a Over excited AntiBlonda. "Hiya cute pie." She squeals,giving the boy a tight hug. "Hi."Squeaks out Timothy. AntiBinky comes over as well. True to his nature He begins poking at the ,his pokes the poor boy with a stick."So this is a human,huh?" AntiBinky,stop poking my son." I snap snatching the stick from him."Aww,But he's so pokable." AntiBinky Whines ."Why did you poke me in the first place?" Timothy asks. "He alway's has to poke the unfamiliar." A voice says. Soon Richard floats over."It's a nasty habit of his." I see nothing wrong with it." AntiBinky huffs. "Timothy, This is AntiBinky." I begin the introductions "This is my AntiWanda's Half brother, Richard." "Half?Must you point it out." Richard huff."He float over to AntiWanda. "Hey there sis." He says hugging AntiWanda. "Hiya big bro." AntiWanda chirps. "Let me guess the one holding me is AntiBlonda." Asks Timothy."Correct,My boy." I reply. "AW,you got yourself a real cutie."AntiBlonda Remarks.

"So is HP's wife here?" Timothy asks. I blow out a sigh. "Most likely not."I reply. "She hates AntiWanda and AntiBlonda." Tsk,Bitch." AntiBlonda and Timothy hisses in unison."Richard laughs. HP's look at the boy shocked. "I like this kid." AntiBinky sneakers. I laugh as well,as do AntiWanda. The part rages late into the night. During which Timothy meets my mother, AntiJorgan, and AntiTooth fairy too. He also meet's AntiRip. He seems uneasy around AntiRip. AntiRip notices as well. "I don't think he likes me." He whispers to me. I'm sure it's nothing,quality time can't fix."I reply He goes up to the boy,Timothy shy's away. Antirip backs off and come to me side. "Maybe I should go."AntiRip offers. "Nonsense.I tell him."Let me have a word with him" I pull Timothy aside. I snicker at the the sight of my boy,who's mouth now held twice it's volume in shrimp puffs. 'what's up?" He asks .At least I think that's what he said. "Timothy,don't talk with you mouth full." I tell him. "You can choke." He nod, and I wait for him to empty his mouth."

"Done?" I ask. "Yup."He confirms."What's up." He asks." I wanted to make you about AntiRip." I tell im. I wait for his reaction. He only give me a puzzled look."What about him,?" TImothy asks. "You seem uneasy around him." I reply "I am." He says. He was now avoiding my gaze." Is their a reason why?" I ask." Isn't it obvious."He says. I swallow hard." Why don't you tell me?" I tell him."You'll think less of me." He says sadly. I place a hand on his shoulder. "Timothy,I'll always hold you in highest regards." I tell doesn't respond. "I'm afraid of him"He says."because of what he is right?"I asks. TImothy nods. I kneel to his level. "Tell me Timothy,are you still afraid of me?" I ask. I wait as he thinks. "now that you mention it,I guess I'm not." I'm pleased to hear it." So, why do you fear AntiRip?" "Hey AC,quite hogging the human." AntiBinky Huff."First of all,he has a name." I snap."Secondly,I'm having a discussion with him." I watch as AntiBinky float over to him

Strange ,Timothy seems calm still. 'Hey kid,what is your name?" AntiBinky asks. It's just like him to forget."Timothy." Timothy replies.'Can I call you TImmy." Antibinky asks,"Sure,Timothy replies."I like being called Timmy AntiBinky put's a arm around him. Again,Timothy seems fine with it. "Can I lick you?" AntiBinky asks. Most people freak out when he asks them just laughs. "Why?" Timothy asks. "I like to taste people.' AntiBinky replies."I helps me to feel close to them" To my surprise Timothy agrees. He even laughs as AntiBinky licks him. AntiRip Antipoof behind was in the form af a bat. "He hate's me right?" He asks." "No,He's afald of you." I reply. "Because I'm a Anti,right?" "I don't think so." I tell him "He said it was because of what you are,but look at him." He was playing with AntiBinky like they were life long friends."

"Timothy."AntiRip call AntiPoofing to his true boy looks at him nervously." Do you hate me?"He asks. ."No." Timothy says in a small voice. "Are you Afraid of me?" AntiRip asks. Timothy nods. "It's because I'm a doctor,right?" He asks, to my surprise Timothy nods again. "I'm A good doctor really."He tell Timothy. "Antifairy doctors can be just as good as any other doctor." "All doctors are mean and scary."Timothy remarks from behind AntiBinky. ANtiRip looks At him shocked,as do I." Timothy,Your scared of doctors?" I almost gasps. "Yea,every doctor I've met is ether mean,crazy or incompetent" He tells us. "Timothy,I'd never harm you."AntiRip says. I'm sorry,you've only met bad doctors,but I swear, I'm not like them." "It's true Timothy." I chime in. "He's a good doctor and a good man. Hes even one of the good anti's I was telling you about." He looks at AntiRip.

Ok,I'll trust you." Timothy says holding out a hand. "Thank you Timothy."AntiRip says He takes Timothy hand and pulls him into a hug."Thank you Timothy." AntiRip tells him. "I'd hate not to be be able to get along with my nephew." he pulls back and stares at antiRip then me. "How many sibling does mom got?" Timothy asks. 'Mom?" Echo's AntiRip and AntiBinky . "I just stare at a now shy Timothy." I can't belive it. He really viewed antiWanda as his mother. "Cozzie. Get yo mamma be fore I con cock'er up side da head." Huff AntiWanda as she floats over to us. "What did she do now?" I ask not taking my eyes off Timothy. "I've done Nothing at all." Mother huffs. "I don like how she's eye ballin my boy." Antiwanda remarks pulling Timothy into her arms. "AntiWanda?He Calls you mom?" AntiBinky asks. "No." AntiWanda replies."Darling,He just did." I tell her"She looks at him,Timothy turns away. "Is that ok?" He asks That's great bebeh." AntiWanda cheers twirling the boy about.

TImothy laughs. Mother glares at the sight. "Something wrong?" I asks,letting the anger seep into my voice. She looks at me sternly. "What do you hope to accomplish with that human?'She asks,ignoring my question. "I hope to bring Godchildren to all Antifairies.:"I reply, "You want more of those filthy urchin here?"She scoffs "What did you call my son." I growl. I strain to keep My eye from turning red. "Ac calm down."AntiRip Says. "She's not worth it." My mother just turns and walks away. I love her dearly,but at times I truly hate her. It hurt to know I feel that way. Why can't it always be the good times between us. "Are you ok?" TImothy asks. I'm fine."I tell him smiling. Come,You have more family to meet."Timothy meet's more of our friends. By the end of the night,you'd think the lad was born to our world. I'm pleased to see him at ease with my race. He even gets along with the pixies at the party.

When the parties over and I bid the last gust a fond fair-well. I turn to a grinning AntiWanda. "Boy,that was some hoot-nanny."She remarks sleepily."It was indeed ."I agree,taking her hand"It's a good thing TImothy had a nap." "Cozzie,did he really call me mom.?" Any Wanda asks. He did.'I tell her "Havoc,Clarice." Edward call to us. He voice was barely above a whisper."Come quickly."Eugene adds. "What?" I call. "SHHH!" They hiss and motions us over. Me and Antiwanda trade puzzled glances and float over." What?" I whisper. "Follow us."Eugene says. They lead us the the living room. AntiWanda gasps a the sight there. Father was asleep in the arm chair .Cradled in his arms was a sleeping Timothy.. Over his hat was father's Head Pixie Cap. I antipoof up a camara and take a photo,or ten. After the last picture father stirs. "Why are you staring at me?"He asks. "Look in your arms dad."Richard tell him. He looks down and smile proudly." Now when did he get there?"father asks. "You fell asleep together."Eugene tells him. Father strokes Timothy's hair. "He's really ours,isn't he?" Father asks. "Yup,an I ain't given him back." AntiWanda Replies floating over to them. "Here here.'I agree.

She takes the boy from father. Father takes his hat back."Time for this youngin to hit the hay."She tell the group."Ok mommy."Timothy mumbles as he wraps his arms around Antiwanda's neck."Mah babeh called meh Mommy." AntiWanda almost squealed with Joy. She would have if our son wasn't sleeping in her arms. "I'll be right back." She chirps and antipoof out the room The rest of us find a seat and settle down."My word what a day." I sigh out, exhausted. "How does it feel to be a father?" Eugene asks "More amazing then I ever imagined it would." I reply. "I actually dread going to work tomorrow." "Why?"Edward asks. "Because I want to spend the day with him."I reply."Plus I'm a little worried." "Worried about what?" Richard asks. I explain the event prier to us coming down." So something did happen to her." Edward sighs. "Yea,and whatever it was it was bad. And it happened in front of Timothy."

"It think he saw here die." AntiWanda puts in. She comes over and sits by me. "How is he?" I ask "Sleepin like a lil demon." She replies. "He's so cute." I smile at the thought. "That what he said about you." I inform her She looks at me shocked. "When?" She asks. "When I was telling him that all anti's weren't evil. He thought you were good,because your so cute." I reply AntiWanda blushes." Daww,what a lil sweety."she says bubbling with joy. "AntiWanda,What makes you think Timmy witnessed his sister's death."Father asks. "The way cozzie said he was shaken." She replies."That how I was when momma was a long time before I could talk about it too."That's true,It was a full two magic years before she could. And that's two thousand human years."Perhaps you can use your experience to help him through his grief."I suggest." I have a feeling he'll need it.""I'll do my best."She readily agrees. "We should get going."Father says standing. "We got work tomorrow too."And with that we bid our pixie kin farewell."

End of Anti Cosmo's POV.

In fairyworld.

Jorgan walked into the council chamber. "You called."He says bowing. "We did indeed." The head councilman replies."We have a crises on our hands." "Turner dying at the hands of a anti,is hardly a crisis." Jorgan replies." "I anything it get's that bucktooth thorn in our side out the way. And teaches god kids everywhere to distrust and hate that scum race." "The head councilman rolled his eyes."Jorgan,the boy is still alive." The head council Woman informs him. "I thought for sure,anticosmo,would have killed his old foe by now,'"Jorgan thinks to himself."it doesn't matter,he'll be dead soon." "Fool,He has given his heart to them."The Head council man growls. "What?"Jorgan gasps. "And because of that,A ripple has been sent throughout the magic realm." The Head Councilman continues. "And a race of magic beings that have long been sealed away have begun ro stir." "Not another antirace." remarks a disgusted Jorgan. "Worse,it is the Spirit kid race." Replies the head council Woman.

Jorgan stared at the two puzzled. "Kids." He echos. "Your worried abut. . .Kids?" "These aren't just any kids." The head Councilman inform him. "these . . Brats have the wields the wild chaotic magic known as Mana. " What is this mana?"Asks Jorgan. "It is a magic that can't be tamed." the council man explains." Sounds like they will ba a asset to the fairy race." Jorgan says."They would,but they have sworn loyalties to the Antifairies." The Head council woman replies. Jorgan stares at her speechless. "Who would do that? He breaths out horrified. "Now you see how their a threat to the magic order." The head council man says. If AntiCosmo get's his hands on their power or the pixie it can mean the end of our peaceful 's worse they can turn magic beings into nega beings."

The mere thought of antiCosmo having that much power causes Jorgan to shutter."But didn't we do that to Cosmo,Poof, and Wanda?Jorgan ask. "Only in name."The head councilman replies. "The only way they can become true NegaFairies is to bond with their counter parts. Or to be turned by another Nega being." "good thing none exists." Jorgan chuckles nervously/ "One still does." The head councilwoman corrects him. "And he Even have a antifairy child." "HP" sneers Jorgan. "He must be removed from power,Discreetly."The head council woman tell him. Jorgan bows. "I understand." He saysand atomoc poofs from the room. The Head councilman goes to his wife side, "Do you think he can do it?" He asks her. "Ofcourse"She replies. "After raised our son well."

AntiCosmo's POV

I sat in my bed reading one of my many books. At least I was trying. But thought of today's events keep running in my mind. Though I had hoped to one day become close to Timothy,I never expected him to give his heart so freely. I seems almost desperate. I blow out a sigh and set my book on my lap."My dear you really so lonely." I think back to the state he was in when I entered his room. The way he sobbed into me. "whats was going through his mind then?" I feel exhausted beyond all measure. But I couldn't sleep. AntiWanda haven't come to bed yet. I don't know why,but I can't seem to find sleep,unless antiwanda was next to me. I close my book and breath out another sigh. I wonder how long will it be,before Timothy makes his first wish. " I shouldn't be long now."I think to myself. I smile remember how he called AntiWanda, mom. "Sorry fur takin so long?" I hear my beloved say. "speaking of the happy mother." I think to myself,as a I feel her get into bed.

I put my book away and turn my attention to her."How are you feeling love?" I ask. "Oh cozzie,I'm on cloud nine." She replies. "Today seem so unreal,I'm almost afraid to go to sleep." I chuckle softly. I know just how she feels,I feel the same way."Hey,Cozzie?"She calls. "Yes,love?" I reply "We're parents." She says,joy bubbling in her voice. "I know,isn't it wonderful." I reply,joy clear in my voice as well. We lay down,and I pull her into my arms. This has to been one of the best days of my life. I look down at AntiWanda,she was fast asleep. I let out a yawn,it seems I'm not long for this world ether. I close my impossible heavy eyes and think back on the days events. There were some rough patches,without a doubt. But all-in-all it really was a great day. I have a few call to make I'm sure I'll be able to spend most of it with my new son."I should take him fishing soon."I think to myself."it'd be perfect, just him. .And. . Me." My mind drift off to the land of dream. Where I'm spending a lovely day with my son.

*Later that night*

I open my eyes. Not because of a noise or anything.I just wake up. I sit up in bed and , But something was wrong,I can feel it. The sensation hung heavy in the air.I note AntiWanda Was sitting up as well. She jumps from the bed."AntiWanda where are you going?"I call following her. "To Timmeh." She replies. "I gots a feelin he needs me." Yes that's it. That strange sensation. "But why would he need us?" I think to myself. We open the door quietly. The sound we hear fills us with panic. Throwing the door open,we rush inside. "Babeh,what's wrong.?" AntiWanda call."Why are ya cryin?" She sit on his bed as I float to the other side of him. "He can't here you AntiWanda."I tell her."He's asleep." What manner of dream could cause the poor lad to weep in his sleep.

"Tabby,please wake up." Timothy mumbles."Please wake up,don't leave me. please...don't . .go." Tabatha?"I echo back in my mind."Is that his sister's name?" Solemn sobbing soon turn to terrified screams. "Cozzie,do something." Shouts a panicked AntiWanda. What am I to do? I really hadn't planned on such a event occurring.I had no idea,Timothy went through such emotional torment. Suddenly Timothy springs up right in the bed,causing Both AntiWanda and I to jump out our skins. We watch as his eyes drift about the room,before him. We wait for him to realize our presence and calm down. But he dazed confusion only gives way to out right terror once again as the poor lad resumes screaming.

I pull him into my arms,but it causes him to panic." Let me go!L et em go!" He screams "Get away from me.". My word I thought he was scared earlier."Timothy,It's me AntiCosmo!"I shout."Please,calm yourself." He freezes instantly. He turns and looks at me."Anti. . Cosmo?" He says seeming deeply confused. "Yes,it's me."I reply His eyes drift form me then about the room. He turns to Anti wanda."It's ok,babeh we're here."She tell him. "What's wrong?" He asks. "why are you up so late?" I breath out a sigh. "We cam to check on ya.'When we got here you were having a powerful awful dream sug."AntiWanda tell him wiping the tear from his eyes.I begin to realize it was a mistake decorating his room,like his old home. It seem to be bringing up painful tries to sit up,but fall back weakly against me. I'm not surprise, the boy must me beyond exhausted.

I look around the room. Perhaps I was too accurate with the decor. It keep triggering bad memories for the boy. He seem to panics every time he wakes up to it. But I just wanted him to feel at again it begs the question,did he ever feel at home in the turner house? Or is all he know of the place is Pain."Timothy,I think we should redecorate you room." I suggest. He nods in agreement."Just lay down sug,an go back to sleep." Antiwanda Tell him,as we lower him back to the bed"you'll feel better in the morning."I assure look up at us fearfully,but says nothing. I float over to AntiWanda and we head to the door. "Good night Timothy."I call."Night babeh." AntiWanda calls as well."Night ."He replies. We close the door and face each other.

Uneasiness plays dark games with my stomach. I soon realize,nether of us has moved a muscle. "We should get to bed." I tell her."yeah." She replies. Still nether of us move. "AntiWanda." "Shhh." she says cutting me off."Do ya hear dat?"She asks. I listen intently. Sure enough a faint crying could be heard. It was coming from Timothy's room."Cozzie what should we do?"AntiWanda asks."We can't le him cry all night." "I have an idea." I reply and head back into Timothy's room. I'm shocked to see him curled up into a ball,desperately hugging his pillow. Mommy, mommy come back.' I hear him whimper. "Please." Mommy?did he mean antiWanda? I feel like a bastard for leaving him,when he was so obviously upset. I remember how he didn't calm down till he was cuddling with AntiWanda, his mother. Wordlessly I float over to him and pick him jumps at my touch."AntiCosmo,I thought you were going to bed. He sniffles.

"I am,but I forgot something." I reply. What's that?"He asks ."I kiss his forehead. "You, my boy." I reply He snuggles into my arms. I carry the boy to my room and lay him on the bed. AntiWanda appears sortly with a third pillow in lovingly place it between ours.I watch as Timothy crawls Under the covers and almost collapse onto the bed. AntiWanda and I each get into bed as well. AntiWanda on his left,me on his right. We intertwine our tails and let them rest across him. Our Timothy let out a content sigh we place a arm around him. I think this is just what he wanted. What he was afraid to ask for. "Timothy." I call to him. "Yeah?"He replies. "My dear boy,if there anything you ever need." I tell him. "Anything at all,just ask us." "We're here fur ya babeh." AntiWanda adds. "We love ya somthin fierce,so don't be scared to ask us anything,kay?"

Timothy smiles."OK."He says. Hey,you guy grant my wishes,don't you?"Timothy asks. "Duh." AntiWanda and I reply in unison. Timothy just chuckle and let's out a yawn. "Are they any rules to what I can wish for?"He asks."No,all your wishes are rule free."I tell him. "Your da only antifairy god child,so there never made any rules for ya ta follow."AntiWanda explains."Good."He says. Can I make a wish now?" Sleep be damned,I was now giddy with excitement. A mere look told me Antiwanda was as well."Sure,as many as you like." I tell him. He suddenly seem nervous. "I'll only ask you this one wish."He says clutching his pillow. "I just want this one wish." Why was he so tense.

"Timothy,My word are you alway such a serious wisher."i chuckle ruffling his hair."Just make the wish,you'll have many more,I promise you." To my delight he relaxes and smile." says. I wish I."He begins Antiwanda and I left our wands joyously. I marvel at how the shine brighter then ever before. "I wish I was not only your antifairy godchild,but your adopted son as well." We swing our wands and grant his wish with a antipoof. AntiWanda and I freeze in place as his word,his wish sinks in. " did you just wish for?" I ask. My heart felt like it was about to he didn't say what I think he said,did he? "I wish I was you adopted son as well as your god child."He says shyly. "Did it work?" The boy made us his parents. "Yes it did." I tell him. "Are you mad?" He asks. We hug a lovely new son."No we're not."We tell him in unison.

I had a son AND a god child. "Ha,In your face fairies."I shout With joy. "Mom, dad's lost it." I hear Timothy say. "I know babeh it happened when he was a 'll get used to it. "AntiWanda boy let's out a yawn."We better get to sleep,before he decides to keep us up to plan world conquest." Timothy says with another yawn. "Not a bad idea." I chuckle yawning as well."Mooom,turn him off." Whines Timothy as he pulls the covers over his head"kidding kidding." I laugh They both look at me with a smile. "Somethins wrong wit you?" They say in unison. I laugh again.I loved how our boy was so like us. I close my eyes and listen to my beloved families gentle breathing "Night Mommy,night daddy." Timothy Almost whispers." Good night Timothy" I reply.""Nighty Night babeh."AntiWanda replies as well. The three of drift to sleep. The perfect little antifamily. And Tomorrow we'll start our brand new life,together.


	3. Chapter 2 Dawn of Destiny

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

Chapter 2: Dawn of Destiny

AntiCosmo's POV

I wake with the sun hitting my eyes. I sit up and stretch. I turn to wake Antiwanda. I almost cry at the sight that meet my blessed eyes. Timothy had his arms wrapped around AntiWanda. He held her close and snuggled into her. AntiWanda cradled the boy's head in her arms. They both was smiling blissfully in there sleep. "I tack a few pictures and email them to father. l Then I remember ,Timothy's wish. His first was to be my son. Not just my God son,but my adopted son as well. How ever you slice it,He wished I was is father. I turn to the two snuggling in bed. "And wished you to be his mother."I think to myself,as I gaze at AntiWanda. Tears of joy trickle down my cheeks. I wipe them away and wake AntiWanda." Wake up love."I call. She opens her eyes and yawn softly. I watch as her eye's lower to our son."Cozzie?Was it a dream?" She asks stroking his hair.

"Was what a dream?" I asks back smiling. "Did he really wish us to be his parents?" She asks tearing up. " did."I reply. "she kissed our boys on the forehead."He's my baby. My Boy." She sobs. "Mom?What's wrong?" Timothy moans waking up."Why are you crying" "I'm So Happy." Se sobs ,giving the boy a bone crushing hug. "Easy AntiWanda."I call to her."Remember,he needs to breath." Yeah,I like air." Timothy gasps. She let's him go and and he sits up. "I'm gonna go take mah shower." AntiWanda sobs and rushes out the room. Leaving a Puzzled Timothy staring blankly in her wake. "Is she okay?" He asks, scratching his head. "She's fine." I tell him. "She's just going through new mother bliss." He looks at me puzzled."Have you forgotten your wish already?" I ask with a smile. "Oh yeah." He says smiling as well.

His eyes suddenly widen with shock. "AntiCosmo." He gasps."Yes Timothy?" I reply, a bit puzzled. "Your my dad." He says,joy bubbling in his voice." Indeed I am." I tell him. "How does it feel?" Instead of answering me. His throws his arms around me and hug me tightly. I hug him back as tightly. Tears of joy flow from me ounce more. "AntiCosmo?"I hear Timothy call to me. "Yes,Timothy."I reply,somehow sounding calm. "Can I call you dad?"He asks. "Of course you can." I joyfully reply. I don't know how long I held him,but one thing was sure, In that moment I vowed never to let him go." " boy's is so cute."AntiWanda Coos. We turn to look at her. She was floating before us wearing only a towel. My boy, blushed beat red. He turns and buries his face in my chest. " Um,mom?" He calls to AntiWanda" "Yeah babeh?" She calls back. "Your . . .Um. . In a towel." He says. "Course I am silly."She giggles. " I gotz ta dry off."

"I think the boy's feeling shy," I tell her. She sit's next to the boy and pulls him into a her haste he towel fall and the boy's collide with her bare bosom. "Um Antiwanda,Your making him uncomfortable." I tell here. She looks at me sadly."No I ain't." She pouts."Am I Timmeh?" "Um, I'm actually a lot more ok,then I should be." The boy replies. He wraps his around her and relaxes into her. I chuckle and floats up from the bed. "well,while you to bon." I'll go take my shower." I notice Timothy Frown,AntiWanda does as well. He jumps up and rushes out the room. AntiWanda antipoofs herself dressed. Before we can follow suit,he comes rushing back into the room "Can you turn my hat back to pink,please?"He asks. Was that all. I wave my wand and return it to pink. My boy hugs the hat,smiling brightly.

"Thank's dad." He says ,smiling at me. "Your very welcome Timothy."I reply. "But why the urgency?" He look s at his hat."It means allot to me." He says walking over to AntiWanda."But why does the color matter?" AntiWanda asks. He looks at me and gestures for me to sit next to me. I smile and do so. " It matter's because pink is my favorite color."He tells us."It's because it was pink,is why Tabby gave it to me.." AntiWanda and I trade Shocked glances."Tabbeh's was you sistah,right?" Anti-Wanda asks. Timothy nods and smile. "You Guy would have liked her. Tabby was awesome. Her favorite color was blue. But the Turners got here this pink hat. " He says."They got me a blue one."

End Of AntiCosmo's POV, Timothy's POV

Flash back to years ago.

I looked at the blue hat in my hands. "I wanted the pink one." I whine."Pink if for girls." Dad tells me. "If you want,you can ask Tabby to trade with I doubt she love pink." I leave the room and got to our bedroom. +Tabby was sitting playing with her doll. She was also wearing the pink hat. She looks at me and smiles."Hi Timmy."She says ,waving me over. "I tabby."I reply coming over and sitting next to her. She takes off here hat and switches it with mine. "You don't mind do you?"She asks."I kinda like blue better,an a know You like pinkie." "Thank's Tabby." I say hugging her. "But wait,daddy says pinks for girls." Tabby shrugs "Mommy says blue was for boy."She replies."I'm a girl and I still like it best." "I feel the same way about pink." I tell her.

I pick up one off her dolls. "Doesn't that make us weird?" I asks. She thinks a moment. "yeah,it does." She says. I look down sadly/Tabby pulls me into a hug."But that's why we're twins,so we can me weird together. I giggle. "yeah ,the weirdo Tins of dimsdale." I chuckle. "When we're older we can become carnies and travel the World.!" Tabby shouted giggling." "Won't you miss mommy and daddy?" I asks."They can visit,when the carnival's in Replies."Besides anywhere I'm with you,I'm happy." I hug her tight.":Same here Tabby." I tell her" Let's always be together." "Yeah,Timmy and Tabby together forever."

End flash back

End of Timmy's POV,AntiCosmo's POV,

Both antiWanda and I listen intently to his both held him in our embrace."She was my bestfriend." He says. "She sounds like a bright brave girl."I tell him. "She was."He manages through his tears."I miss her so much."The last of his resolve is lost and tears overwhelm him. All we can do is hold him and let him cry. We lay him down and just hold bestfriend huh?Losing someone dear to you is hard. I know.. "I know it hurts,bebeh,but it get's easier."Anti-Wanda tell him. " I promise ya,it well." His tears slow down. Soon he's quietly snuggle in our arms, Holding his hat tight."Dad,do I have to where all black?" He asks." No timothy." I reply."How about black and pink?" "Sounds cool." He agrees.. I jump up."My word,I'm going to be late for work." I shout floating up. "Do you gotta?" Timothy asks,

I look down to see him looking up at me with sad eyes. "I don't have much to do." I tell him. Just a quick look at some figures. Some contracts to look aver,then I'm right back home." antiWanda gives him a kiss in the cheek. "He'll be back by lunch time."She tells him "She's right. Unless I have a meeting with the council,I usually blow through work in a matter of hours. Timothy looks at me in awe. "Wow Dad, Really?" He asks. "Yes,really." I reply proudly. "That's so awesome dad."He says. "So your's almost always will be here when I get home from school." I smile at him."As much as I can." I promise. "Well?" He says. "well what?" I ask "Hurry up and get going,so you can get back home." He shouts gleefully. "Alright,alright." I laugh. I head off to take my shower. The day already have started on a high note. I'd shared a special moment with my son,and he even wants to call me dad. It's going to be a great day. After all,what can possible go wrong?

End of AntiCosmo's POV

*Pixie World*

HP's POV

I sat at the kitchen table,Staring at my Cell Wand. "What's with the grin?" Thomas asks floating into the room. Anthony and Andreas were close behind. "I got a awesome email from AC."I tell them "About Timmy."The trio rush over to me,. "What does it says?" Andreas asks. "Check it out." I reply showing the the picture of Timmy sleeping in Anti-Wand's arms. "Daaaw." The three coos. " I can't believe they've gotten so close." Anthony remark. "I can't ether." I agree. They sit to their takes my phone. "You'd think she was his birth mother.."He remarks. "The way he was partying with us ast night. "Andreas Comments."You think h was born and raised in antifairy world." We all nod in agreement." But,why?"Anthony wonder's aloud.. "He hates our kind,didn't he?" "What if he doesn't?" Andreas Remarks.

We turned to him surprised. "Think about it,He's not a hateful person." Andreas continues. "All he was, was a misinformed kid. When he found out what we're really like,I think it was natural for him to open his heart to us." I take a sip of coffee."Makes sense."Anthony says smiles. "Dad,You got a email from antiWanda." Thomas call." What does it say.?" I ask. "You should see it." He me the phone. I note he had ear buds plugged in. "A video?" I remark looking at him. "You'll love it." He says. I pop in the ear buds and hit play. The video was only two minutes,still by the end I was in tears. "Dad?" Anthony call to me. I could here the concern in his voice. We pixie only cry when we're deeply touched. I say nothing,I only hand him the cell.

They each pop in a bud and watch the video. By the end Andreas is in tears as well. "Anthony is close to it. Trust me,for him that's really saying something. "He's want to call him dad." I chock out.,"Do you think he'll call me, Yanni?" " I'm sure he will." Thomas replies. "Why is that mutt at the table?" We hear my wife call. None of us bother turning around. " Good morning mom." Anthony call. "Morning Pooxie."His mother chirps back. Richard cringes at the name."Mom. Don't call me that." He moans "But it fit's you so well Pooxie." Anna Replies, Rolling up a paper. "I start to ask what she's doing,when she hit's Eugene with it."Shoo,scat."She snaps at him. "Anna,stop it." I shout. Eugene pick up his plate,only to drop it when Anna swat's his hands. " the hell is wrong with you?" I growl.

Eugene retreats to Thomas,who slides him the rest if his breakfast."I told you about feeding your curr at the table." She remarks glaring at me. I meet her glare head on."He's a person." I snap back. "He's a cubicle Pixie."She says. "A defective one at that." "I'm not defective!" Eugene shouts. A shock from his collar sends him to he knees.I rush to his side."Thompson,are you ok?" I ask,trying to hide the panic in my voice."I'm fine sir." He says glaring at my wife." Thomas and I help him up. He sit's back down. "Mom,that's dad's cell." Anthony says. I turn to see her glaring into my phone."You still keep in touch with. . Them." Her last word dripped with venom I float over and snatch my cell from her. "You know I do."I snap. "why?" She asks glaring at me"Why care about that halfbreed freak and her disgusting human godchild?" "Don't say that about her!" Anthony shouts.

All eyes turn to him.I was shocked . I've never seen him glare at his mother can say what you want about Eugene." He says."no offense Eugene." He call to Andreas. "non taken."Andreas replies. "You can harp on Eddie till the cows come home." Anthony tell his mother. He pause and turns to Thomas. "Again no offense Eddie" He call to him. "Thomas just smiles." It's good,Richy." Thomas replies.n Anthony turns back to his mother." You can nag dad till your horse,it fall on deaf ears anyway. "He continues. "You can even go toe to toe with Anti-Crystal all day everyday. But don't you ever, EVER put done my sweet little clarice. OR my new nephew. If you do,I'll never speak to you again." P.P.. . Pooxie." Anna stammer's "EVER mom!" Anthony shouts

He turns from looked like she was about to for her that's really REALLY saying something. "Let's go everyone."Anthony calls to us. "We'll be late for work." Thomas and Andreas stand and we head out. "One minute Anthony."Anna calls. "I'll be right out." Antony tells nod and leave. I pace outside. " What's wrong dad?" Thomas asks. "I always worry,when she's alone with him." I rely. He nods. "Yeah, me too." " I can't believe he stood up to her." Andreas says "In defence of clarice,too." I smile to him. "Those too have always been close.I tell him. We Jump when the front door slams. Anthony comes rushing out and past us. I barely manage to grab him."let me go." He says quietly. "Anthony ,what's wrong?" I asks. I don't want ti talk about it." He replies,his voice shaking

I study his face. My temper spike when I see tears roll down his cheeks. "What the hell dis she say to you." I remained quiet. "Hey day,can I ask you something?" He asks suddenly. I look at him puzzled."Sure."I reply "What's with you and Eugene?" He asks. I look at him stunned. I'm shocked at both the suddenness of the question and that he even needed to asks. Wait,was that why he was upset? I look him in the eyes. I knew I needed to tell him the truth. It'd kill him to find out I lied about it. Beside I trust Thomas and AC with it,why not him. "I love him."I tell him" with all my heart." Anthony looks at me shocked. "I thought you knew." I add. "I suspected." He replies."But. . "

I put a arms around him."But,what?" I asks. "I justly honestly expected you to lie." He replies looking down." You my son,I trust you with this."I tell him. "Now, tell me what se said that had you so upset?" "She said,you'll never love me as much as Eddie." He says. "That's bullshit!" Thomas shouts."He loves you . .Way more." Thomas say,his voice drifting at the end. I blow out a annoyed sigh. "I love both you morons equally." I tell them, they both look at me stunned."I love all my kids Equally." I continue I kiss Anthony on the cheek. " Now let be off." We pile into my car. "I'm driving."Andreas shouts. "Like hell you are."I reply. "Anthony you drive." I call to him tossing him the keys."Why does he get to drive and I can't." Andreas Pouts. "I got a licence and you under age." Anthony points out. Andreas buckles up in the back seat next to me. "Details details." He huffs. I kiss his cheek.

As we drive off my phone ?" I answer "Daddy,it's me Anti-Blonda." Anti-Blonda says. " Hi there Kitten." I reply "what's up?" there's a pause on the a sec,daddy you ain't driving are ya?" She asks."No,your brother is." I reply. "Who's that.?" Thomas asks. "It's Anti-Blonda. I tell him. "I'm calling ta ask ya something." She says. "Shoot. I tell her."have you ever heard of nega fairies?" She asks."Nega-Fairies?" I echo. "Yeah,you heard of them?" "Yes,I have."I tell hear."Where did you hear of them." "Last night,before I was sent back to antifairy world. Cosmo said he and Wanda were branded Nega fairies."She explains" "Why was Cosmo and Wanda in prison?" I ask. "I dunno big daddy,all I know they were being treated like anti's."She replies.

"So what is a nega fairy?"She asks. "Anti-Blonda, meet me at AC"S castle ." I instruct her. "I'll be their soon,but I have a contract to sign at wish fixers." "ok,daddy." She agree. "oh and kitten,Don't spak about nega anything till you talk to me,alright?" "Ok big daddy." She agrees. "Bye." "bye." I reply and hang up."Nega-Fairies? What's are they?" Andreas asks. "like I told Anti-Blonda,I'll explain when we get to the castle.". "Let me guess. We're not to speak of it ether." Anthony remarks. "you guess right." I reply. "Not to anyone." A feeling f uneasiness washes over me. Today's shit was going to happen. Then again,It might just be age making me paranoid. But somehow I doubt it.

End HP's POV.

*Albacatraz*

Cosmo's POV

" ." Poof calls."Wake up!" I open my eyes. I feel like I barely slept."What's wrong poof." I asks. Rolling onto my back. "Daddy, mommy's crying." He says sadly. I pop up. "What?" I gasp. I look around the cell. Sure enough in a far off corner Wanda was sitting,crying. She had her back to the corner like she was hiding her wing. But why would she do that? I start to float over to her. " Don't come near me!"She scream,causing me to stop dead in my tracks." Dat wad she dold me."Poof says,still sounding sad. I float over to her anyway. I lad two feet in front of her. Her looks had was now a streak of dark violet running through her hair. "I didn't know they let you get your hair done in prison." I remark"It looks pretty," she looks ar me like I'm nuts. "Cosmo,this is my real hair color."She says. When I don't have Fair magic to make me look normal" "Did your wing change to?" I ask gesturing to her tightly folded wing.

She chokes back a sob an nods "Can I see them?" I ask. She look at my with frightened eyes. I give her a smile."Please."I beg. "I bet their really pretty,like your hair." Shyly she smiles back at me. Slowly she inches forward and spread her wing." I let out a gasp. He wing weren't fairy wings anymore. They were bird like. The feathers on them matched her hair."Wanda is that what your wings really look like?" I ask. Wanda nods. "Do you . .Think their pretty? She asks. I can't help it. I reach out and touch them her feathers were so soft."Pretty? Their gorgeous." I breath out."Wanda,shame on you for hiding you lovely wings from us." Us?" She echos. "Yeah,me ,daddy an Timmy."Chimes in poof. He comes over to us. Wanda pulls us into a hug.

"I'm sorry,I wasn't allowed to show them." She tell us."Not is I wanted to stay a godparent." I kiss her cheek "I understand." I whisper to her "Ahem." I voice calls. We turn to see Binky at ort cell. "Cute wings Wanda." He says."Thank you Binky."Wanda replies. "What brings you?" I ask. "It's time to go to Antifairyworld."Binky Informs us. "N. ? Wanda asks, hiding behind me. "Their not as bad as you think."Binky tells her. She takes a equally scared Poof. I take her hand and smile at them both. Oddly enough I was more excited then scared. "Let's rock." I tell Binky. Binky smiles and open tour cell. The antifairies watch us with interest. We come to the gate. "Cosmo,I can't do this." Wanda says squeezing my hand. "sure you can." I tell her. "You'll be just fine." Binky says. He takes us through the gates and wait with us for the bus to come. "Do you know AntiCosmo?"Wanda asks. "Not really." Binky replies. "But from what I hear,he's a really nice guy."

"But,he's Evil." Wanda remarks. "True but ,he's good to his people." Binky replies. "Do you think he's hurt Timmy."Wanda asks. "Nah,I know for a fact he through a huge bash in his honor." Binky says. "And form my sources Timmy had a great time." How do you know this?" I ask "I kept me ear to the ground." Binky says. "I care about him too you know." We give him a hug."Thanks Binky."We say in unison. "My pleasure."he replies. The bus pulls up and we get on board. "Good luck."Binky calls. " And keep you head up." We wave to him as the bus pulls away. I wonder what our life will be like here.

End Cosmo's POV

*At Castle Issmade*

AntiCosmo's POV

I quickly readied my paper's for the day. I hear someone come into the room. I decide to take no heed of it. "Hey dad." Timothy calls. "Yes,dear boy." I reply not looking up."Breakfast is ready." He says. "I won't be having any." I tell him. "Why not?" He asks. "I'm much to busy." I tell him. "oh,ok." He says in a sad voice. I look at him , he wasn't looking at me. "What's wrong Timothy?" I asks. " It's just." He starts."What?" I urge him. " I made breakfast for you guys." He says,still looking at his feet. "You did?" I ask feeling deeply touched. Then it ths me."The was our first breakfast as a family. "It's ok though." He says. "I know as leader,your work is important." I place a hand on his shoulder. Not as important as my son."I tell him. He looks at me with a bright smile."Does that mean your staying for breakfast?" He ask with hope in his eyes.

I turn and close my brief case. "We should hurry,before it get's cold." I tell him. "Alright."Timothy cheers. I take his hand and we head into the dining room. Antiwanda had just finished setting up. "Did he tell ya he made breakfast?" Antiwanda asks proudly. "He did indeed..I reply We sit and begin our meal. "so,when's the tour?" TImothy asks. "What tour?" I ask in return. "Of Antifairy world." He chirps merrily. "As the son of the ruler,I should know where everything is?" "Quite right." I agree. "How about tomorrow.I'll even take the day off." "Yay!"AntiWanda cheers." I'll pack a picnic lunch ." So it's settled." I decree. My family cheers with joy. I smile at the sight of it."Hey mom ,dad?"Timothy calls to us. "Yes Timothy I reply. "Yeah,babeh?"AntiWanda replies as well.

Timothy poke his food with a shy grin."Do you guy think HP well get mad if I called him grandpa?" Timothy asks. "I'm sure He'll be very pleased." I tell him."If ya really wanna make him happy,call him Yanni?" Antiwanda says "Why Yanni?"Timothy says puzzled. "Cause it's pixie for grandpa."AntiWanda explains"I jus know it'll mean da world ta him." "So that's what I'll call him." Timothy Declares. "Seriously,he'll be cool with it? " Yes." We tell him in unison. "What about your mom,dad?" He says turning to me. "I don't think I got much of a chance to talk to her." I shift in my seat. "hmf, count yur blessing." I never met a more ornery woman in my life." AntiWanda huffs. "I thought that was Father's wife."I remark. "No,She the bitterest bitch I ever met in my life." AntiWanda corrects.

"Dearest,Language." I caution her. "We have a young one around." "I ain't said anythang he ain't already heard on tv." AntiWanda counters. "She's right." Timothy agrees. " That's besides the point."I sigh. "It still teaches him bad habits." "That reminds me." Timothy says."Where do I go to school?" "That's a good question." I reply. For now,you'll continue to go to your old one. At least until I find out if you can go to spellementery." Timothy eyes glowed with joy. "Magic school,I get to go to Magic School?He asks." I don't see why you shouldn't." I tell him. I antipoofing up a training wand. "Even if you can't,doesn't mean We can't teach you." I add handing him the wand. He looks upon it as though I handed him the keys to his own private chocolate factory.

"This . .Is . . AWESOME!" Timothy shout hugging his wand."He look at the handle. "You made the handle Pink?" He gasps. My word, I think he might cry. Instead,however, He jumps form his seat and races over to hug me. "Thanks dad." He whispers,trying to contain tear." My pleasure son." Theres a sudden flash. We turn to Antiwanda holding a camara. "I'ma start a family album." She tell us. "Cool." TImothy says settling on my lap. He seems quite comfortable snaps another photo "Comfy?" I asks with a grin. "Yeah." He says holding up his wand. It glows and his food slides over. "Mah babeh's an natural jus like his daddy." Antiwanda cheers clapping. "Well done Timothy." I praise patting him on the back."Thanks,I had practice." He says. "Really?" I ask.

He nods,Cosmo would let me use Poofs training wand.." He says. "I wonder how they are." "Timothy,it's not like you'll never see them again." I tell him. "Dey can visit you anytime."AntiWanda adds. "Really?" TImothy asks. "Indeed,My boy." I tell him. "I'll even see if I can get in touch with them And set up a visitation schedule.""Thanks dad,that would be great." Timothy says giving me another hug." "Your very welcome son." I reply

End of AntiCosmo's POV

*AntiFairy Inc.*

Wanda's POV

We sat in the office waiting for AntiCosmo to arrive. The anti at the desk I'm guessing was Anti-Binky. He hardly said a word to us since we got here. Instead he was fishing through his desk for something. Cosmo fidgeted in his seat. He seemed more excited then scared. Me I was terrified. "ah Ha!"shout Anti-Binky. We jump at the sudden noise. He triumphantly holds up a bag of. . Candy? He pours it into the empty Candy dish on his desk."Note to self,But more candy." He fore I can stop him,Poof jumps up and flies to him. Anti Looks at him startled. I don't think he really realize we were he look at poof,then looks around. "whare did you come from little one." He asks Poof." My mommy and daddy's ovah dare?" Poof says."Can I have a candy? Cosmos floats over as well."Oh oh,My too please." Anti Binky smiles."Sure he says. "Take as much as you like."

But don't clean the man out." I call walking over. "What bring you fairies here?" He asks. "We've been kicked out of fairy world"Cosmo replies. "So we live his now." "So you need your nationalization papers,right?" Anti-Binky asks. "Right." we reply. That's cool." He says. "Welcome to Antifairy world." He says with warm smile. "Thanks." We reply. "Oh hey,your Cosmo,Wanda and Poof,right?" He asks. Yeah,why?" I asks. I saw a file about on my desk earlier." He says. He goes to his desk and looks around. "Aha,he it is." Holds up a file and come back over to us. "Hey,your Timmy's past godparent's?" "Yeah,we were."Cosmo says sadly. My heart aches a little as well. "he's a great kid." Anti-Binky says. "Oh,I'm Anti-Binky by the way." "Pleased to met you."I tell him. "Yeah." Cosmo and Poof agrees.

"you said Timmy's a great kid."Cosmo remarks."Have you met him?" That was a good question. "Yeah,at last night's party."Anti-Binky replies."Fun kid! He really like swinging from my tail." He seemed like he was really happy. I wonder if he's forgotten us already. "hmmm?What's a nega fairy." Anti-Binky wonders out loud. "I was hoping you knew." I tell him. "No sorry"Anti-Binky Replies."Maybe AntiCosmo he comes." We turn to see AntiCosmo float into the office,swinging he tail like a can. He looked like he was on top of the world. "Good morning AB."He calls. Joy oozed all over his words. I wanted to slap him. He freezes when he sees us. His eyes seem to zero in on me. I squirm under his gaze. He floats over to me. "New look Wanda?" He asks floating around me. I try not to panic.

"Yeah,that's what she really looks like."Cosmo says,sounding proud. "Wanda shame on you." AntiCosmo says "For what?" I ask "For hiding such beauty form the magiverse." He says with a bow. I blush at his words. I giggle shyly, unable to come up with anything to say. "There our new citizens."Anti-Binky Tells hem handing him our file. "What?Why?" AntiCosmo He flips through the file. "Come with me." He tells us,his tone was all business." We follow him to his office. I float the best I can. It wasn't easy with these wings. "You'll have a easier time flying if you flap you wings in longer strokes."AntiCosmo says sitting at his desk. I try his advice,and it was easier. Though I still stumbled a bit."Thanks." I tell him,floating down to an empty chair. " My pleasure." He replies.

"First of all,I'm sorry to hear of you exile." He says.I had no idea loosing Timothy to me was a crime. I honestly thought they'd just yell at you and toss you to another godchild." He seems so sad as says this. "Did they give you nothing to to start you new life? He asks. "This paper and some money." I tell him handing him the paper and envelope. He looks at the paper. "It's old I is it any good. "I asks. "I'm afraid not. "He says not bothering to read it. "Why? How old is it.?" Cosmo asks. "he folds it gently and hands it back. "Lets just say, you'll make good money selling it to an antique shop." He replies opening the envelope. "You'll need it." He adds. "these are star dollars. They have no value in the take only Anti-Dollars." I want to cry." So we're broke and homeless?" I stammer.

I could feel my nerve giving way. Cosmo pulls me into his arm. "Wanda dear girl,Calm down."AntiCosmo says. My world was over. I couldn't see it getting better."Anti-Me,isn't there anything you can do?" Cosmo asks."If he asks us to be his servant's I'll just die."I think to myself."you can always stay at my guest house?" He offers. "That way you can see Timothy every day" I look at him shocked."You'll let us see Timmy?" I gasps."Of course,He want's you in his life,and I have no objections to it." AntiCosmo replies. "Speaking of TImothy There's something I need to ask you." He says.

End Of Wanda's POV

*Castle Issmade*

Anti-Wand's POV.

I head to Timmeh's room. I was happy as a clam. I had a son. I cant's wait ta have more youngins. Seeing that dare were no rules fur antifairy god parents,we can have as many as we wanted. Maybe I'll have girl next. I stop at timmy's door. I heard two voice inside. Quietly I open and peek in. I cant's believe my eyes. Timmeh was talkin to what looked like was a , where'd he come from? "NegaMe, you should introduce yourself to them." Timmeh says."There you parent's too." "No lightMe,Their your parent's." Da other boy says. "I'm nothing to everyone but you." He sounded so sad. Da poor babeh. "That's not true." Timmy says. "Timmy I've been out plenty of time's when other people was around."Anti-Timmeh says." They never saw me."Not even Cosmo and wanda."

Da poor bebeh looked like he wanted to cry. "NegaMe."Timmeh says pulling him into a hug. I float in quietly. As I get close I see da boy was crying. "Dey can't see ya,because your a anti."I tell them. Only oder anti-critters and see one another when we're see through even fairies." Day look at meh shocked "Mom,you can see him."Timmeh asks. "Sure I can"I reply. I can touch'im too." Ta prove mah point,I pull Anti-Timmeh into a and slyly he hugs me back. Poor Babeh,I don't think he's been hugged before."don't you worry bebeh, momma's got plenty of hugs fur da both of you." I whisper to him. "your. . My mother?" He asks. Course I am Silly." I tell him. I take Timmeh's hand and lead them to my room. I sit dem both on da bed. "Now,tell meh where this lil one came from,an where he's been hiding himself."

I listen as they explain everythang to me. I like that the use easy to understand words.,but still didn't speak to me like I jus fell off da turnip wagon. "My my."I say when dare done."Dat's quite a tale." You don't have ta hide though babeh." I say antipoofing up another training wand. "We's family,We want ya around as much as possible." Nega-Timmeh smiles at meh. He had such cute lil fangs. "Now yo daddy's ain't gonna be home fur a bit. "How's about a tour of da house?" I asks. "Yeah!."Mah boys cheers."Well,let's get crackin," I tell them an lead dem out da room.I show dem all da rooms. Dey loved da dungeon. "um,Is that real blood?" Timmeh asks. "Um."I stammer. "yeah,I think so." I tell him. though I wasn't right sure. "Nega-Timmeh don't play wit da gil. . Gila. .Um . Don't play on da head choppy thingy." "So dad really is evil."Timmeh says sad like. "Yeah." I tell him. "So's I"

I usher them out. I don't know how I'll ever explain to Cozzie,why his boy's suddenly missing somethang he had this mornin. We head to the kitchen to prep lunch an talk." I don't get it."Timmeh says. "Get what?" I ask "How come your evil." He says. "What's wrong wit being evil.?"I ask back. "Isn't that bad?" I Lean on da counter. "You bet yo cute buck teeth it is."I tell him. He looks at me surprised. "what,didn't thank I'd admit it?"I tells him wit a smile. Da lil darling shakes him head no. I have a good ole laugh about it. "Chucks boy, some nicest folks I know is evil." I says "Ovah half da folks you were partying with last night were." "They were,but they were so nice to me." He says in a small voice.I antipoof over to him. "Dat's because dey cared about ya."I tells him. "Just cause ya evil,don't mean ya can't love some one,or dat you cruel to every one ya meet." I look at Nega-Timmeh. "isn't he evil?" I ask. "Negame,well yeah." Timmeh admits

I float over to Nega-Timmeh. "Don't y'all love each other?" I ask Timmeh smiles at his darker half. "We love each other a whole lot." He says."Chucks aint dat proof,evil can love?" I watch da two boys hug. "Yeah,.Your right mom."Timmeh says."You know I'll never hurt you,right timmy." Nega Timmeh asks "I know NegaMe."Timmeh replies kissing da boys forehead. "Dawwww."I coo. "Mah boys are sooo cute."Dare's a antipoof in da room. "You got another youngin?" Anti-Blonda asks puzzled."Turners out I got two fur one." I replies."I cant's wait to tell Cozzie." "Hey Aunty Anti-Blonda,what brings ya." "Big daddy told me to come . . .here.?" She says slowing at da end. She looks at me wit tears in her eyes. "Did he just call me aunty?" "Yup, Mah babeh did."I tells her

"Does he call you mom?" She asks. "Yup He does."I says proudly. "Da other one calls meh Moder, jus like Cozzie call dat bitch who done birthed him." I hear mah boys chuckle. I likes dat sound. "So why'd daddy ask ya ta come here?" I asks her. Anti-Blonda shrugs. " I don't right know." She says. I asked him a question,and he got all secretive like. The way he does when he's about to drop some deep knowledge in us." "dang it I hate it when he does dat." I pout "He always use dem big ,funny sounding words." I float around twirling mah hair like I always do when I'm nervous. "Well,it's probably nothing" Anti-Blonda says fixin herself a snack." You boy's hungary?" "Yeah,"My boys says. I float over to her and give her a hand wit da vittles. Den we go into da living room ta munch.

"Alright a TV!" My boys cheers. Dey even race up to it and hug da dang thang."Can we watch TV?" Timmeh asks. "Sure darin." I tells him. I toss him dah remote. "But dem behinds on dah couch." I call to dem when I see dem park right to da tellyvision" I don't want yo daddy chewin me out,cause yur suddenly half blind." Dey laughs and park it on the couch.I love how dey respected me. Not many do. Heck,most da folks at da party don't. Sure dey likes meh,but most don't respect meh. Funny how dem liking meh,makes dem not respecting me hurt more."MOM! LOOK!" Timmeh shouts suddenly. I rush to him. "What?" I ask. "Isn't that Wish fixers?" Nega Timmy asks panicked. I look shocked at da building in front of meh.

Da building was on Top part was gone,including daddy's office. "What da hell happened?" Anti-Blonda Shouts. I knew she was crying,I was too. "Mom!"Timmeh shouts as I falls to mah knees. "D.D. ?" I breth out. Timmy helps meh to dah couch. I see Nega-Timmeh helping Anti-Blonda. "Bebeh,fetch me da phone." I tells him " I'm a gonna try to call daddy. If I can't get him Imma try Callin Cozzie." I get me da phone . I try dail but mah hands shaken fierce. "I'll dail."Timmeh says. Just tell me day number." I nod,"It's I-800-BIG-DADDY." I tells him. He looks at meh funny. "He wanted it to be easy for me to remember. " I tells him. He nods and dials. "We both listen. "Sorry,this number is no longer in service. " I voice says. "Oh gods,what happened to mah daddy." I sob.

End of Anti-Wand's POV

*AntiFairy Inc.*

AntiCosmo's POV

They look at me puzzled. I told them I wanted to ask something,but so far I haven't uttered a word. Mainly because I have know idea What to asks first. "Anti-Me?" Cosmo calls."What's wrong?" "Is it common for timothy to cry in is sleep?" I ask finally. They all look down sadly. IT must be really serious if the little one knew of it. "I wouldn't call it Common." Wanda says. " But it does happen." How often?" I ask. "Mainly when he's been through a lot emotionally." Cosmo replies. "Do ether of you know what happened to his sister?"I ask. They look at me shocked. "You know about her?" Wanda gasps. "I nod. I found her picture When I was surveying his old room yesterday." I explain. "He also told me a little about her this morning." Cosmo eyes seem to sadden,as does Wanda's . "I'm glad he's starting to talk to somebody about her." Cosmo remarks.

"Wait,has he never told you about her?" I asks,profoundly shocked. "No,not a word." Wanda replies. "He ether start crying,or changes the subject." "You must have gotten really close." Cosmo say with a smile?"I'm glad for least that means he's staring to heal." Oh Cosmo, good hearted till the end. "So nether of you know the nature of her demise?" I ask. "Only what we read in his file." Wanda says.. "She died in a tragic hit and run." I shift in my seat. What kind of sick bastard would strike down a child and keep going? "Did timothy witness this?" I asks. "We don't know." Cosmo says."The file doesn't say and Timmy freak out when we asks him."

I look at him puzzled."Freaks out?" I echo. "He starts having flashes ,what he's seeing we don't know."Wanda explains. "it always end with him sobbing and rocking in place." Rocking in place? Was he having such a episode yesterday? But what could have triggered it. "Have you ever ask him what he was seeing?" I ask. "Before or during." "Yeah, we have."Cosmo replies. "If you as during ,he starts screaming and sobbing louder." If you ask after,you trigger another episode." Wanda adds. "Hey Anti-Me,Why where you in hes old room?" Cosmo asks. "I wanted his new room to be a mirror copy of it." I tell him. YOU WHAT?" They jump up shouting.

I almost fall out my chair. My word,even poof shouted. "Anti-Me Timmy can't stand being in his room." Cosmo says. "That's why he sleeps in the castle with us. "We only fix up his room so his parent will be non the wiser." Wanda says tearing up."Please tell me you didn't make him sleep in there." "No,He slept in bed with me and AntiWanda." I reply. To my surprise the three breath a sigh a relief. "So I was wrong in decorating his room that was. "Why dose his room upset him so?" I asks. "Because it's only looks that was because of magic,and Timmy knows it." Cosmos says." He know it's just a pretty lie.A lie that can be stolen from him t any moment." So that's why he always chase them down to get them back. So that lie can last a few more precious moments

"So,what was his wish?" Cosmo asks. I look at him shocked. "How do you know he even made one?" I ask. "We were god parents" Wanda says. "The grin you had when you came in,was one of a godparent who's god child have made a wish." "Not just any wish,A wish from the heart." Cosmo adds. "It's been so long since a god child has been allowed to make such a wish. I've forgotten what it feels like." "so what was the BIG wish." Wanda asks I look away blushing. Should I tell them. It may upset them. But they're gonna be living with us. "Wow it must have been a biggy."Cosmo remarks. "Yeah,it it makes him blush like that."Wanda agrees. I decide to bite the bullet. "He wished for me and AntiWanda to be his adopted parents as well as his god parents." I tell them.

I sit and await their fury. To my surprise they give none. My heart break for them as tears slide down anguished cheeks. "Was you able to grant it?" Cosmo asks. "Yes I was?" I reply. "Good." He says I look at him shocked. "Don't get us wrong we love Timmy."Wanda says."I would give anything to be the one to grant that it's against the rules" "Worse of all,we knew one day we'll be taken from him." Cosmos adds. "The thought of leaving him with those people,scared us more then anything." Wanda raise form her seat and floats over to hug me." Thank you AC."She sobs."At least we have the peace of mind in knowing he'll always be safe with you." Her words means so much to me. Not just because she was giving me her blessing to have Timothy. But the fact,she felt he was safe in my,a antifairy's, care.

"I promise,I'll be good to him" I swear to her. Tears running down my cheeks." I'll treat him like my own." Wanda looks at my with a smile."I know you will,AC." I look to the other two. "Poof and Cosmo were smiling as well. My word,this has the making of a fairly odd family. Suddenly my phone rings. "Phone!"Anti-Binky calls floating in. "I can hear it." I tell him ."Sorry." he says handing out tissues."I thought you might not be able to hear it over all the drama." I pull the phone closer to me. "Were you eavesdrop?" I ask Picking up. "Um. . No?" He lies,poorly at that. I merely roll my eyes at him."Hello?" I answer. All I hear is sobbing and indescribable rambling." AntiWanda?"I call."Dearest calm down,I can't understand you." I only get more rambling then silence. I wat a long beat. I felt as though it lasted forever."Dad can you hear me." Timothy says coming on the line. "Loud and clear." I tell him"Why if you mother so upset?" "Some one Bombed Wish Fixers." He tells me/ I jumped to my feet. "An attack on wish fixers!"I shout."What of our pixie kin?"

"We don't know." He tells me "We can't get in touch with yanni,and mom's freaking out. You've got to come home." I open my desk draw. "I'm on my way." I tell him fishing out the nationalization papers and a pen." Has Anti-Blonda been alerted?" I ask placing the paper's in front of cosmo and Wands." Fill those out." I whisper to them."AB help them with it." They nod and set to work." Dad you there?" Timothy asks. "Yes,please repeat your answer." I reply."I said Aunt Anti-Blonda was hear with is when we saw the news report." He says. "it's on the news?" I ask "Yeah,they can't seem to put out the fire." Timothy reports." So they can't search the building for survivor." I growl under my breath. "let me guess,it mean it's a magic fire."Timothy guess." Which means the bomb was magic too." "You are correct my boy." I reply,looking over the paper work Anti-Binky hands me. "such bomb Is illegal for civilians to the military has them."I nod in approval and hand it back to him.

Anti-Binky rushes it of to processing."Timothy I'm hanging up now." I tell him.I'll be home in a tick." Right dad." He says and hangs up. I put down the receiver as well."Why would any one bomb wish fixers?" Wanda asks. "Why indeed." I ponder aloud antipoofing up a telly. "sure enough all the channels were covering it. The top of the building was that included Father's office,which stood at the top, The building was engulfed in flames."My gods."Gasps Wanda. "You have no appoints today." Anti-Binky reports."So your cleared to leave." "Thank you AB." I tell him. "Coming" "Heck yeah."He replies. We all rush from my office. Wanda rides on Cosmo's back. I'm guessing she felt now was not the time for unsteady wings. I try dialing Edward and get seems all I can do is pray that are safe.

End AntiCosmo's POV

*Wishers.*

Sanderson's POV

I sit up coughing. The air was thick with smoke so I stopped all breathing. "DAD!" I shout "Are you ok.?" "I'll be fine when you get off me." He moans. I jump to my feet only to stumble to my knees."He sits up. Richard was passed out in his arms. "RICHARD!" I shout panicked." "I'm ok!" He moans coming to. "Where's A. .Thompson?"Father asks Looking around. Fire was every where. The kind that can hurt us too, "Up here."Eugene calls. We look up to see fiery debra over us. Eugene and the other cubicle boys were keeping it from crushing us. "The op floor collapsed it think." Eugene reports. We're not powerful to push it away." Dad left his hand and pings us out the room. Frightened cubicle boys hover close. "Ever one remembers not to breath?" Dad asks. Yes Sir."We reply."Excellent." he says. "Now let's get the hell out of here.

We make out way a floor by floor search for surviving Pixies. We find many. Some badly hurt. Thank evilness,no wings were burnt or able bodied pixies carried the wounded. As we exit the building the pixies out side cheered. The wounded pixies are soon rushed off to the hospital. "Dad! Look" Richard shouts/ We turn to where he was pointing. I gasp in out right horror. "The floors just above the one we escaped from was gone. We had narrowly cheated death. Hell if it wasn't for the quick actions of Eugene and the rest of our cubicle boys,we would have died. "What the hell?I gasp out "I barely notice the doctor checking me out. "He's fine. I familiar voice says. I turn to see Anti-Markus next to me. "He inhaled a little smoke,but he'll be fine."

"Good. we need to get out of here." Dad says "We can take my car." Anti-Markus says. We don't bother too talk to the media. Our fellow pixies help hide us from the pooferatzzie. "Damn nosey fairies." I think to my self. We get to Anti-Markus's car and is soon one our way."Am I safe in assuming we're headed for AntiCosmo's castle?" Anti-Markus asks. "Your are correct AntiRip." Dad replies." If your sisters caught the news, they'll be in a state of panic."Should we swing by Havoc's office?"I ask. "No ,he's most likely headed home already." Dad replies. Dad looked deep in thought. There was something he wasn't telling us. I know now was not the time to pry. "Eugene Is you cell working?" I asks. "Yeah,but it's can't make calls out of Pixie world." He reminds me.

"How about you Anti-Markus?" Richard asks "It got smashed." Anti-Markus replies. "How's" I ask."When I couldn't;t reach you,I got pissed and smashed on the pavement." He says sheepishly."Sorry,I wasn't thinking." "We understand." Richard says putting a hand on his shoulder." Anti-Markus give him a smile. "Oh,Shit."Richard spits out sinking down in his seat." "What's with you?" I ask,puzzled. "Mom's going to slobber all over me,when I get home." He moans. "So sorry."I chuckle a little."I don't know what your bitching about." says fiddling with Eugene's cell wand. "I'm the one she's going to nag half to death." He sighs when Eugene cell sorts out. "After all I put her sweet lil Pooxie in harms way." He adds with a grin."Daaaad,don't call me thaaat."Richard whines sinking lower in his seat."I get enough of that from HER." I chuckle,but inside I was worried about every one. I don't like being cut off from family. I pray there not panicking too much.

End of Sanderson's POV

*Castle Issmade*

Timmy's POV

I rushed back into the livingroom. Mom had fainted and I was sent for water. "Where's Timmeh!" I hear her shout frantically. "Right here mom." I call coming to her side. "Here drink this."I tell her."she takes a few sip and put it down." I start to tell her, she should drink more, but before I can get a word out she pulls me into a hug. I can feel her crying. " don't ya ever disappear like dat again."She sobs."I'm sorry mommy." I whisper to her "I'm Ok."I stroke her hair,it seems to help calm her." AntiWanda?"Dad shouts. "In here!" I call." Dad comes rushing into the room. With Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Anti-Binky. I get Anti-Binky. He told me last night he worked for dad,But why was My fairy family doing here. What was up with Wanda's wings.. Mom let's me go"Go on,I know ya wanna say hi." Mom says. I give her a worried look." Go on Timothy."Dad says. "I've got your mother." I nod and rush over to them. They greet me with a hug.

I was glad to see them. It feels like forever since I last hugged them"Wanda,What is up with your hair and wings."I ask as I walk them to the couch."Well without fairy magic sport,you can see my real hair and my wings change back to their original form." Wanda explains."That's how you really look?"I gasps. She nods. "Shame on you." I snap. "How dare you hind you true cuteness from the family." Yeah." Nega me agrees coming over. "It just ain't right." AntiWanda chimes in. " Look who's talking?" dad says Both them coming over as well. " Wanda pulls NegaMe onto her lap. He snuggles into her. "what do you mean?" I asks. "She hasn't shown you?" Dad asks. "AntiWanda shame on you."

I look at mom."I plum forgot. "She says shyly. "With havin a extra son suddenly an all." "So I've noticed." dad says looking at Negame." Why is there a Anti-Timothy?" "I'll tell you after I see how cute mom really is."I shout looking at mom with anticipation. "She smiles and lift her wand. Her hair gains a pink streak. Bat wings turn to gothic butterfly wings. The top wings bat like,the bottom squarish. "Mom,your gorgeous." I breath out." Man did dad get lucky." mom blushes and giggles. I rush over to her with NegaMe ,She hugs us both. "Now,where did the other one come from." Dad asks. That's what I'd like to know." Wanda says. "yeah,Nega Timmy,where have you been?" Cosmo asks. Poof comes over and hugs him. Before I can say a word,There's a antipoof in the room.

We turn see who arrived. Tho our shock and delight,it was AntiRip with our pixie kin."Your OK!" We shout,rushing over to them. For a while hugs are pass around. Then explanations. How Nega me got here,How they escaped Wish Fixers, what was up with Wanda's finally why were Cosmo, wanda and Poof in antifairyworld. "Shame on You Wanda."Yanni remarks."Why,what did I do?"Wanda asks."You Deprived the Magiverse of your cuteness."Eddie replies. Wanda hides her face and blushed"Why does everyone keep saying that? "She asks. "Because it's true,Cutie."Cosmo replies. I was happy they were staying with us. "Do they have to stay in the guest house."I pout. "Heck nah." Mom replies."They're staying in day castle with guest house is all leaky an drafty."

Dad gives her a look."Why is it fit for my mother." He huffs." Cause dat heartless bitch can go ta hell." mom replies. "Anti-Me,language." Wanda remarks. "Quite right." Dad agrees.I sit next to Cosmo. He put's his arm around me. "Oh hey Anti-Blonda,did you ask HP,yet?"Cosmo asks."Ask me what?Yanni asks. "Yeah,but he haven't answered me yet?" Aunt Anti-Blonda replies." He is getting on in year,poor darlings probably forgot." Mom shoots her a glare."Don't act like daddy's feeble." She snap's. "His still gotz his marbles together." "Thank you pumpkin." Yanni says. "So what are you to talking about.?" "My question on Nega Fairies." Anti-Blonda replies. "Oh yes,that,"Yanni says. A nega fair is a nega created when a normal magic being forges a bond with their antiselves. Or if converted by another antibeing."

"But none of that happened." Cosmo says. "These days it's in name only." Yanni says."Given to exiles to the 's why for the most part you and Poof still look like normal fairies" He stands and starts to pace."Which is why I've been marked for death by the magic council." He tells us. "What?" Dad gasps."Why?"Eddies asks. "Yanni turns to us.:"Because I'm the last known living NegaPixie."Yanni replies." Something changed last night. A new power should I say a very old one." "I didn't feel it." Dad says. "Of course not. "Yanni says. This is a ancient power you wouldn't you too were beside your self with the joy of father hood to notice it." I walk up to him. "But Yanni,come come you noticed it?" I ask Yanni looks at me with a smile. It was the first really smile I seen on him all day. I can't help but to smile back.

He pats me on the head." I'm so please to hear you call my that Timmy."He says, "To answer you question,I'm just that damn old." "Yeah, the whole dirt thing,his idea."Anti-Binky says"Really?" I mock gasps. "I'm not that damn old."Yanni snaps. We all laughs. "It felt good to break the tension."Where this new magic sources coming from?" I asks "A race of magic beings that was sealed away a long time ago. They also had the ability to turn normal magic being into negabeings.."Yanni explains."Their called sprite kids. They wield the wild magic non as mana.

End oh HP's POV

*Not far away.*

Eliza's POV

":21 nakey hunk in da wall 21 nakey hunks." I sang""Take one down whore him around 20 nakey hunks on the wall." I hear carmen sigh. "Eliza-Sama,you mind is pure filth." I let out a chuckle."No it's pure Chaos."I correct her." There just a lot of pervert in the mix." Carmen sighs again,to which I laugh. "Cheer up,At least we can fly gain. I tell her. "I wish we can eat." She moans. I feel my own tummy growls. Yeah me to."I agree. "Want to stop and hunt?" I suggest. "She looks around "Is there ant beasts left to feed on?" she asks. I look around as well." Doubtful" I reply. "I'm hoping they'll feed us at the castle. I stop at the top of the hill. "There it is."I shout."It still looks the same." Carmen remarks."Take a good look at it." A voice says behind us."It's the last time you'll ever see it." We turn a gasp in horror " Lord von'strangle." We gasps. "Run for it."I shout to Carmen.

I swoop down the hill. Dodging his magic blasts. Suddenly brutes spring front the shadows. It take some doing bute we manage to keep from crashing into their grubby mitts. "Kill them!"Lord VonStrangle shouts."They must not make it to the castle." "So a Anti Still do sit on the throne." I remarks, "I hope we live to meet the new souverain."Carmen replies."Don't bet on it brat." Lady Von'strangle growls poofing in front of us."We let out a scream as we dodge her blast. Out the corner of my eyes I see the fairy lord take aim at Carmen. "NOOO!" I scream Flying to her. I manage to pus her out the way in time,but I'm hit in her stead. "ELIZA-SAAAMAAAA." I hear her scream as I fall to the earth. . I see her fly towards me. My consciousness begin to blur and fade. The last ting I here is ping.

End of Eliza's POV


	4. Chapter 3 Liberty and God kids for all

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

Chapter 3 Liberty and God kids for all

Timmy 's POV  
I sat at the kitchen table nibbling my lunch. Yanni had gone back to Pixie world, He promised to fill us in on the rest us the story as soon as he secured things in pixie world. after such a harsh attack,I'm sure there's more then a few scared pixies. Still I wished he didn't have to go.I was afraid he and the rest wouldn't come heart begins to race at the mere thought of loosing my pixie kin."Timothy!" Dad calls to me. I turn to see him standing next to me. "Calm down ." He says softly."You poor boy,your shaking." He pulls me into his arms and a lean into him. I hadn't even realized I had started to shake "No need to fret." He says."I'm sure,they'll return to us safely." "Where's nega-me?" I asks. "At the guest house with Cosmo and Wanda." He replies. "He's helping them fix it up."

I look at him shocked. "I thought they were staying here." I remark." Th insisted on having their one place." He replies, putting me in my chair. "Fear not,you can visit any time you like,as long as it doesn't interfere with your studies." Why does it feel like he was hiding something. Why did his eyes seem so he was as worried as I was. "Dad? are you ok?" I ask."Yes,Timothy,I'm fine." He replies. "Know finish you lunch." Isn't you and mom going to eat with me?" I ask. "Yes, we'll be with you shortly." He says. "Before I can say anything,there's a knock at the door." I'll get it." I shout and bolt to the door. I never answered the door here,I don't know why,but I really wanted to. Dad grabs onto me,before a can open it. I look at him puzzled. "Timothy,you need to check who it is,BEFORE you open the door."He says sternly.

"Why?" I ask. "This is anti-fairy world."He says. "You can get hurt if the person on the other side thinks your an anti-fairy and attacks blindly." "I don't understand." I tell him. "Why would another anti attack us?"He eyes sadden as he pulls my into as hug. "It's not another anti who does the attacking."He explains. "It's non anti-beings."He hold on me tightens when there's another knock. "I'll handle this." He says. I nod. He looks through the peep hole." Who is it?" I ask."I don't see anyone."He replies. We both jump when another knock comes. Dad grabs the door knob."Stand back." He tells me. I do as he says. He cracks the door open and peeks out side."Strange,no one here." He says opening the door a little wider."Hel . ." He's cut off,when a blast sends him backward.

"Give back the stolen god child anti-freak." I hear someone shout. I quickly slam the door shut and lock it. When I get to dad,he's sitting up coughing." Dad,Are you ok?" I ask." He nods."I'll be fine." he says."D. . Your . .Your bleeeding." I tell him." panic setting it. " it's fine. He says. "It's not fine." I almost shout. It felt like their was no air in the room." M. . MOM!"I scraem out. "Timothy calm down. "What is it?" Mom asks anti-poofing to the room." Daddy's bleeding."I tell here. "Bad people came and hurt him."I feel myself fall to my knees."They came hurt my daddy."

End of timmy's POV,AntiCosmo's POV

I watch as anti-Wanda pulled the frightened child into her arms. I take my handkerchief a wipe the blood from my mouth.I look at it then my trembling boy."I'm sorry daddy." He sobs."They hurt you because of me." "Dat ain't true bebeh." Anti-Wanda tell him. "She's right." I agree."The sad fact is,they're only using you as an excuse."With a heavy heart I watch Timothy cling to his mother. "Come,our lunch is getting cold."I tell them. I stand,only to fall back to my knees. I hadn't realized the blast hit me so hard. I curse my hastiness,as I'm sure the sight of my fall only upset poor Timothy more."Dad Are you ok?" He asks."I'm fine son. I reply.I'm lying of course,I feel frightfully weak.

Timothy comes to my side. Anti-Wanda does both help me help me to the couch and I lye down. "I'm going to pixie world and fetch Anti-Rip." Anti-Wada says. "Timmeh,stay here and watch yo daddy." "Ok mom." TImothy agrees. Anti-Wanda anti-poofs off. I myself can't help but feel angry. It was my first day with my new son,and those damn bastards couldn't let me enjoy it They couldn't let me have one peaceful day to enjoy my family. I feel Timothy lay next to me. "It's ok dad. Don't Cry." He whispers softly as he wipes bitter tears from my eyes. "Mom and uncle anti-Rip will be back soon." I pull the sweet lad into my arms and hold him close."Dad,I'm just an excuse,then what was the real reason they did this to you?" Timothy asks. "It's because I'm an anti-fairy." I tell him. "My kind is hated and scorned for what we the leader I'm hated most of all."

"Just for being a anti-fairy?" He asks. "Yes."I tell him."This is why you must never answer the 's far to dangerous. "I shutter think what would happen if I hadn't gotten to him in time."Dad, do anti-fairies heal as fast as fairies?" He asks." Sadly no." I reply. "But we heal fast enough." A sudden surge of pain shoots through me. I try not to scream,but a whimper escapes my none the less."Dad?" Timothy Whispers. "I'm fine." I tell him.I feel him gently stroke my wings. I find the gentle touch soothing. There's another knock at the door."ignore it." I tell nods and continue to stoke my wings. "Dad." Timothy call." Yes Timothy." I reply."I don't care what the magiverse think of you or your kind." He 'll always be a great guy to me,and antifairies make awesome parents."I smile at his kind words, despite the pain I'm in.

End of Anti-Cosmo's POV

Pixie world

HP's POV

I made my rounds in the hospital. Making ,doing a head count of all the wounded pixies Trailing behind me were my faithful cubicle 've been shadowing me since I returned. Not that I minded. Pixies tend to cluster close to loved ones when frightened. I was all these boys had. I knew for a fact they'd happily follow me in the hell,.so why not let them hover around me."HP, Where's my baby!" Snaps my wife as she flies to me. "Working." I reply."Third floor,west wing. Can't miss him." She nods and floats past. Out the corner of my eye I see here eyeing my already scared cubies. She pings up a cane and makes a swing at one. Without thinking I grab the cubie in danger taking the blow for him. It really smarts,as I'm hit across the wings.

"Sir!" He gasps. "I'm ok." I tell him. "Are you alright smith?" "yes,thanks to you sir." Smith replies."I turn to my shocked wife."These boys have been through enough today." I growl. "They don't need your harassment." "Why?" She replies. "Why would you risk yourself for a lowly scum pixie." "There not scum,their good and loyal workers." I snap."And their MY friends." My wife sneers in disgust"Friends?" She scoffs."With those low-lives." "Those so called low lives saved your precious sons life today." I counter. She says nothing,only pings off in a huff. I let out a sigh and turn to my cubies. They were looking at me with tears in their eyes."Hey, don't let what she sid bother you."I tell them softly."We don't care about that." Hennings says."Are we really your friends?" Asks jones. "Yeah,We're a crew." I tell them. "Sir,you So Cool."My Cubies shout hugging me."Anti-Stuntwell." Jones call to my son" Can you come look at your father, he got hit by his wife." "anti-rip comes right over." What?" He growls."why?"

"She was going to hit me,but sir took the blow for me." smith says sadly." And I'd do it agin,too." I remark petting him on the head. Smith lets out a soft purr. Damn cubies are so cutie. I wonder if Andreas would let me keep a -rip checks me out ."His wings is slightly bruised, but in nothing ointment can fix."He says. He anti-poofs up some ointment and rubs it on my wings. I notice the cubicle boys blush. "Anti-Rip!" Thomas shouts. He comes running up with Anti-wanda?" Sweet heart-what is it?" I ask. " Cozzie's hurt."she says tearing up."I pull her into my arms "He was a attacked my a roaming band of thugs at his door."Thomas says. "Wha's worse it happened in front of Timmeh." Anti-Wanda says. "Damn,that kids already going through enough." I growl."I was hoping I could hide that sad reality from him for at least a week.

"Go check on him." Thomas says." Me and Anderson will finish up here." I nod and ping us to the castle.I tell my cubies to go wait in the kitchen." Feel free to fix up some vittles." Anti-Wanda tells them. They nod and Andreas lead them to the kitchen. I get to the living room, and smile at the site. "Anti-Comso had fallen asleep,Timothy was gently stroking his wings and was he humming? "Timmy." Anti-rip calls. "Daddy got hurt." Timmy says sadly. I still can't get over how easily he calls him that."I know." Anti-Rip says." I'm going to make him better."Timmy slides from his fathers side. The sudden lost of Timothies touch wakens the sleeping anti-fairy."Hey." I call to him,sitting near by. "Father,what are you doing here?" He ask,as Anti-Rip examines him."I heard you got hurt." I reply, Without thinking I pick up Timothy a sits him on my lap."I'm sorry it happened on today of all days." "I was hoping I could get a chance to let Timmy settle in a bit more,yes." He says. "But it's a sad reality he's know living in.".

"Why don't you just block the borders?" Timmy asks. "I have." Anti-Cosmo says. "The fairies let them in.." "That's also why Anti-fairies can't come and go as hey please. "I tell him sadly. "Da only way in and out is through fairy world."Anti-Wanda adds. A wicked smile crossed my grandchild's face. "Nothing can change it?" He asks "No."Anti-Comso replies,puzzled. "Are you sure?"Timmy asks again."Not even a rule free wish."All eyes aim shocked at the boy."That . would work." AntiCosmo replies." Timothy,would you really do that?" "To keep my family safe,." Timmy says. I wish Anti-Fairy. . ." He pauses and look at Anti-rip. "Is he well enough to grant wishes." He asks. Anti-Rip smiles. "It'll help me heal faster wish wish." Anti-Cosmo Answers for him."He's right." Anti-Rips agrees."I wish Anti-Fairy world was it's own nation complete detached from fairy world and their rule and was completely and irrevocably in Anti-cosmo's and Anti-wanda's control ." Anti-Wanda and Anti-Cosmo happily grant the wish.  
End of HP"S POV

Outside,HAP's POV

I antiping onto the scene to catch a unconscious Nicole."Happy-kun!Carmen shouts racing to me."are you alright?" I ask She nods. I send a blast towards the fairy lord and we run for it. "Brute are hot on our heels.I here a Anti-ping at my side. " Need a hand." Anti-Anthony says blasting at the enemy. "f you'd be so kind." I reply. I grow worried when I don't hear another Anti Ping." Where's Anti-Thomas?" I asks." "He took Anti-Eugene and went to check on the rest of the spirit kids." He replies I sigh with relief. "Hold that sigh." Carmen remarks pointing ahead of us. More brutes appeared before us. "Mow through." I tell them."Right.."They reply in unison. We charge forward. Sending blast every step of the with Carmen's raw mana powers.,the brutes fee in fear. "Pull back." L:ord von'strangle orders

Little one!"Anti-Anthony shouts. He catches Carmen as she falls "I'm okay." He says "Just tired. She floats up from his arms."See,I'm fine."He smiles at her." "Anti-anthony." I call to him." Go make sure the other's get the rest of the spirit kids safely to Anti-Pixie son nods and anti-pings off. "Man, anti or nega,pixies are hot."She sighs. " Aren't we." I agree. "We fly the rest of the way to the castle. I hope HP was okay. When I heard of the bombing at wish fixers I almost collapsed. "He can't be dead." I think to myself. "It's hard enough to be separated from him,to lose him completely would be unbearable." We land at the front door. I take a deep breath and forbid myself to cry,no matter what.I knock at the door. Nothing. I try ,there's a huge anti-poof. I look around stunned. The who landscape changed,in one fell swoop.

"Happy-kun the sky has turned blue." Carmen says happily. "So I noticed." I reply. I try knocking again. "This was no time too marvel the scenery. Eliza was hurt,and needed a doctor. The door swings open and I com face to face with a pissed off HP. He was still cute when he was pissed. " Yo, sweet pea." I greet him with a smile."Happy-kun." He gasps. He looks at me then Eliza,then carmen., "Come in quickly." He says. Once inside he motions us to follow." what happened to Nicky-chan?" He asks. She's was attacked by the lord and says."She got hurt protecting me. "Don't worry izzy-Chan,My son is a fine doctor." Hp says smiling at her. Carmen smiles back at him. "Everyone!"? He call to the group when we enter the living room. "Meet my anti Counter part. HAP !" Hp says. Remember those spirit kids I spoke of, The is the head Star girl Carmen. The unconscious little one is the spirit kid leader,Eliza" He turns to his son."Anti-Rip, remember I taught you healing potions that can heal any race." Hp says. "Anti-Ripp nods. "Let me guess,I'm going to need it now." He asks,pointing to the hurt little one in my arms. "Indeed."His father agrees.

Anti-Rip comes over and take Eliza." She'll be well in no time Uncle HAP." He says and Anti-poof from the introduces me to the rest of the room. He also tells me of anti-fairy world new fond independence ."Damn,no wonder you wanted him as a god child." I remark. " That kid's got a loving heart."Timmy blushes. "This kids got a Hungry Tummy." He moans. "I'm off." Anti-Cosmo says.. "Where I you going?" Anti-Wands huffs. To spread the news to the town folks."Ac replies with a takes Timothy's hand and lead him up stairs to the main balcony. We walk out onto it. And sure enough a large crowd of anti's have everyone to the court,was Anti-Blonda."Okay every one,no shoving." She tell the crowd."We got good hearing,so be sure ta shut the hell up an listen." History was about to be made. HP's cubies were fluttering with had followed us when we passed by the kitchen, I notice Pixie-me take one by the hand. I hope the litle cutie don't mind sharing.

End of HAP's POV,AntiCosmo's POV.

I look out to my fellow anti's Anti-Wanda take her place at my side. Anti-Binky anti poof to Anti Wanda's side. Anti rip come,bringing not only Eliza,but Cosmo,Wanda and their children. They were all smiles. "I told them what happened." Anti-Rip says."I nod."Dad texted us as well." Edward says pinging in with Richard. I nod a turn back to my people. The crowd have tripled in -blonda flies up and joined the family."Their all ears." She says. She castes Timothy a loving smile and go stand with our brothers. "My dear,people." I begin "The lofty skies of anti-fairy world are blue once more. And once more we can breath freely. It is all thanks to the loving wish of my dear son and god child Timothy!We no longer answer to the fairies,as of today I and Anti-Wanda are in complete control of OUR world." The crowd cheers. A few fall to their knees in joyce tears. "Form this day forward,we marry OUR hearts desire, and we have children when WE feel it's time. Yes,my dears, we can have children once again." The crowd goes wild.

I feel a tug at me sleeve. I look down into the frightened eyes of Timothy. "Does that mean you don't want god kids any more?" He asks. I kneel down and look him in the eyes. I knew what he was really asking. He was asking if I still wanted HIM. It was etched in his fear stricken eyes."I love you Timothy."I reply."No matter how many brothers and sister you gain,I'll always love you,ok?" Before the whole kingdom,my boy hugs me. "Okay,daddy."He says. He turns to the crown and smiles."Timmy!" some one shouts." Wish for us to have god kids too!" All eyes zero in on the boy. "Can I dad?:" He asks. I look at him stunned"Do you want to? " I ask."He nods. "Everyone,Timmy will make that wish,once we draft rules for them to follow." " I have a better idea."Jorgan booms Atomic poofing in." You can hand over the boy." "What?" I gasp. "Only faries and those under fairy rules can legally have god kids." He says "Now hand him over.

"I wrap my tail protectively around my son." NO!" I snap "He's not you god child anymore." Jorgan growls. "Now hand him over." "Cozzie do something!" Anti-Wanda says "Don't let him take my babeh." "He's my adopted son." I snap. "Only through wish." Jorgan counters."If you want to see of it stand's take it up in court." "I won't let you stake him." I snap. "If you don't hand him over."Jorgan threatens "He will be marked as stolen,and and you will be marked for death."No!" Timothy shouts dashing form behind me. "Please,I'll go.""Timothy,Wait." I shout Be fore any of us can move he grabs the boy and atomic-poofs away. I'm left staring in horror at where they once stood. MAh Mah babeh." Gasps Anti-wanda. "Anti-Me what are you waiting for." Cosmo says."I turn to him."Go get your son." He says. "I'd die be fore I let them take my Nega-Timmy." He come to me."And I'll fight to help you get your child back as well." "Yeah,We won't let them keep light me." Nega-Timothy agrees. "I wan my cousin back." Huff Poof.

Wanda goes to her counter part. "Don't worry sis,we'll get him back." I look at my people. You realize to do this,would mean war." I tell them. "So be it." Some in the crowd shouts. "We will not let them keep our prince." Shout another. "Bring home prince Timmy." Shouts yet word have the child endeared him self to them already. Then again,he did just wished them free., Not only that he sacrificed himself for their king."Every one,no matter what,we'll get our young prince back!" I vow to them. I turn to the group."Anti-Binky do you have them. " Yes,but if we don't draw magic from fairy world how can we use magic?" Give them to me." I tell him. Anti-Binky obeys. I hand them to father."How do we convert to mana based magic."I ask. "We'll need it if we have any hope a getting him back." "I don't know." He says. Mana is converted from nature."He says. "Only Eliza and carmen knows how." "I know"Cosmo says. "Take a deep breath and feel It." We look at him like he lost his pea sized mind.

"Actually,that's really all there is to it." Eliza agrees."It's being on with the elements." She explains. "Kids like us don't tend to over think,we just do. That's how mana works.."I take out my wand.I remember how it dazzled when Timothy made his heart felt wish.. Both today and last night. I will it to activate once more. Not for me,but for my my delight, it glows. "Cozzie you did it." Anti-Wanda cheers."Way to go Anti-Cozzie." Wanda cheers as well. I smile at my glowing wand." Let's go get my boy." I tell them.

End of Anti-Cosmo's POV

Fairy world

Timmy's POV

"Timmy."Binky shout running up to me."I can't believe you freed the anti's." He gasps"Nether can I." Sneers Jorgan. "I look up to see him glaring at me. It wasn't his normal glare,there were pure hate in his eye. "Till this mess is straightened out,you live with a foster family." I gasp. "I want to go home!" I tell him. "I was happy in anti-fairy world."They look at me shocked. "Enough." Jorgan snaps." I don't want to hear this bull shit." "Why?" I snap back."Does it bother you a anti-fairy can actually make a child happy" "Juandissimo,come claim you new charge." growls jorgan.,I turn to see him float in with Remy." "My parent's are away on business for the next three months. "Remy tells me."You'll be staying with me for that time."

Before I can utter a word I'm poofed off to his mansion. "I'm off." Juandissimo says."I got a hot date." "Have fun,"Remy says. And he poof away.I'm left alone with Remy." What do you want to do?" Remy asks. "I want to go home." I sob out."Timothy." Remy gasps. "You want to go back to those animal?" I turn to him with a glare. "Their not animals Their my family." I shout. "They loved me. Wanted me.I know I was only with them a day,but. . " But what?" He asks. "For the first time since my sister died,I had a home."The tear I was holding back overwhelm me."I want my mommy and daddy back." I sob To my surprise,Remy pulls me into a hug."It's ok Timothy" He whispers. "We'll find a way to get you home. I sob weakly into strokes my hair.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I ask."I'm not a complete ass all the time." He says."I know,but I thought you hated me." I point out."I don't hate you Timothy." He says."You just frustrate me." I look at him puzzled. "What did I do?" I asks. "It doesn't matter." He says."Let's go have lunch." Remy take my hand a leads me to the dining room."I'm not hungry." I tell him." Do you think your anti-parent would want you to starve?" He asks. I let hout a sigh. "fine." I huff. The servants come with the food,and Remy sends them quickly away"Do you always eat alone." I ask."Yes,I like the solitude."He replies."Remy don't you get lonely?" I asks. "I'm going to be alone all my life,might as well get used to it." He says. I look at him shocked." What makes you say that?"I asks."Remy blows out a sigh. "Timothy,do you really think someone can love me for me?" He ask."I don't,And I have no plans on marring some gold digging trophy wife."

"I think your a cool guy,when you not being a arrogant jerk." I reply. "Thanks,I think."Remy replies with a smile. He had a cute he had such sad eyes,they seem to have gotten sadder since I last saw him. We eat in silence."What are they like,anti-fairies?" He asks suddenly.I look up art him. "Their had a huge party last night. We joked around and had a blast. "I tell him. "Some pixies got drunk and danced around with lamp shades on their even pulled my into their dance,and made a konga line around the house." Remy looks at me shocked. "Sounds like a blast." He remarks. "It was." I reply smiling."But I thought pixies hated fun." He points out. "Turns out they don't hate fun,they just have a different ideas of what fun is." I tell him "Turns out Pixies just really like to they enjoy other stuff as well."

"But their evil,Timothy." He says"Why did you free a evil race?" "I'm not sure there evil." I tell him. "The seem like there more like anarchist then evil." "You know now that their free,they won't need you any more,right?" Remy asks. "I know." I tell him."And now that you can't make wishes any more,do you think anti-Cosmo will still want you?" He asks. "He's my dad remy." I reply. " He loves me,he want me as his son,not for what I can do for him." "I'll help you any way I can." Remy says. "Why ?"I ask." Remy only shrugs."It's something to do." He says. A servant come into the room. "Young master. Your friends are here." Rem cringes." Show them in." He says and the servant leave. "To every one else,my parent's adopted you." Remy tells me. I nod. "I'm not acting like a snob." I tell him."Do as you like." He says. His friends come in and Remy greats them. "I can't believe you parent's adopted a dirty orphan." Trixie says.I'm seriously questioning what I ever saw in her.

"They wanted another hier,something about a little competition to make me work harder." Remy replies."He's not going to stalk me every time I come over,is he?" Trixie says sneering at me. "Don't hold your breath chika,I'm so over you."" I chime in. They all look at me shocked. I'm not surprised. I've fond over her since kindergarten." What did you say.?" Trixie gasp. "I mean good,now you can stop hitting on me." I see what mom meant now,being mean was fun.I look a was really cute for a crazy chick. She turns away blushing. I wonder what she was like. Let's go." Growls tad." "Ready to go to the mall." Asks Chad."Yes,but I'm, afraid I have too bring him with us." Remy tell them. They nod angrily and we head out. They from over priced store to over priced store.I'm given a charge card,and Remy tell me to buy what ever I like. I pick up some shade I think would look cute a Eddie.

I walk a few paces behind them,not because they tell me to,because I really didn't want to be around them "Is that urchin acting like he's to good to me seen with us." Tad growls. "How dare he." Hisses slow down and I catch up to the group."Timothy,mind walking a little faster?" Remy asks." "Sure, sorry about that." I veronica trips and falls in her face." The everyone but me laughs. "Man,you guys suck." I sigh. I walk over to Veronica and help her up."Are you oK?" I ask. "Yeah,I'm fine." she says blushing She looked really cute. We spend the rest of the trip walking and talking together. We soon start talking about our interests. "You should totally watch anime." She says."It's like, blows any other cartoon out the water." Veronica says."What kind do you like?" I ask"Boy love." She replies blushing." "What's that?I ask "Fags kissing."Tad butts in."It is not." Veronica snaps."it's about the sweet pure love between guys." "Fags kissing." Chad laughs.

Veronica rolls here eyes and turns back to me." I also like other don't you come over some time,and I can show you my collection."She offers."Sound like fun." I tell her. I noticed Remy giving me a glaring at me,was she his girl friend? Remy's silent the rest of the trip. When we get to his house,they leave."See you later Timmy." Veronica call back to me."Later V." I call back. We head inside and to his room. "Are you ok?" I ask. "Fine." He replies taking off his blazer. "So I guess you like veronica now."He remarks "I guess,she's really sweet and cute." I reply.""Cute." He scoffs."He thinks she's cute." "Remy." I begin,not sure of what I should make of his suddenly seemed to be near looks at me, then walks to his bed."Why her?" He asks "why like her?" "Remy. . did I do something wrong. "I ask. "The whole time we her shopping you never spoke to any one else." He says"This is what I meant when I said you frustrate me."Look Remy,If you like her I'll back off. I tell him,hoping he'll calm down. He only glares at me. "I don't give a damn about that tramp." He growls. "Then why are you mad,you like her or. . " My words fail me. " I like you stupid." He says" I like you." Remy's got a crush . on . .me?"

I don't know why but,my heart flutters at the I like girls,right?Remy sits on his bed."But your such a snob to me." I point out."So's Trixie,and you were all over her." He counters "I thought you like that sort of thing." He was trying to impress me? I never thought about dating a guy before. I'm not opposed to it or anything,but. .Remy? My eyes drift to him. He wasn't looking a me. He was looking a a picture of his parents. "Do they know?" I ask. "That's why they sent me to boarding school." He replies."They hoped it would work the fag out of me." I wished they didn't know,and Juandissimo granted the wish." I sit next to him. tear slide down his cheeks." So you see,that's how I know I'll be alone for the rest of my life.

"You not going to be alone.." I tell him. I wipe the tears from his cheeks."I'll never leave you." "Yes you will,if you can go back to your anti-parents,you'll leave me." "Your right I will leave." I reply.I rest my forehead on his. "But I'm taking you with me. " He looks at me shocked."Run away with me Remy" I plead to him."I want to see joy in your lovely eyes." Timmy." He sobs. I pull him into a hug. He sobs into me "Guy like you and me,where never meant to have fairies." I tell him. "Guys like us are meant to swing with the anti's." I take out my training wand and anti-poof us into our bed clothes and under the covers. "Where'd you get that?"he asks. "My dad gave it o me." I reply."He's going to send me to magic school." "Lucky devil" Remy says resting his head on my chest. Lazily I play with his hair. It seems to calm him." I wonder if I'll ever see him again."I wonder out loud." "You will." Remy says drifting to sleep." If anyone can find a way it's you."Remy is soon snoring a way. I ease out the bed a head to the window.

End Of Timmy's POV  
Anti Fairy world  
AntiCosmo's POV

I look up into the deep blue sky's He wasn't at the turners. And the magic council refused to look at our case. It wasn't fair. He was my child. My son. They had no right to take him from me.I look back ant Anti-wanda the poor dear cried herself to sleep. Sadly it seems sleep want's nothing to do with it was better this way. He had a new life now,and a new god parents maybe. He probably forgot all about most likely erased him memory.I cringe at the thought. "Oh gods." I sob falling to my knees."How can anything hurt this much."One day. A mere twenty-four hours. He was mine. And in that time, Life without him became my worst hell. It's that hell I'm faced with now. I sit in the balcony floor and think back to the event that happened not long ago."

*flash back to earlier*

I hit my fist against the wall"Father is their nothing we can do?" I ask "I'm his ,I have right's damn it!" "I'll fight this case,but it won't matter if they won't review it." "And until we know where he is,we can't up and take him." Richard add." In fact,it's a good thing he didn't noticed Cosmo's son." "Why?" Nega-Timothy asks. "Because he would have sent you to unwish island." Cosmo says,Holding the boy was shaking. I don't if it was form sorrow, fear, or out right rage. I look at edward. He looked devastated. "He must be so scared." Edward whimpers."He's our,They can't just up and take him away." Father goes to the shaking pixie." Calm down Eddie."He tells Him. "We'll get him back." Edward sobs into him. Poor,boy. He's never been good at being separated from loved 's ironic, The whole magiverse looks at him as though he was some heartless reality,though he is a killer. He was also one of the kindest, sweetest pixies you could ever hope to was also on of the shyest. Sadly most take his shyness for cold distance. That's why he always followed me and HP around when he was a boy. He loved being around those who truly saw him for him. Sadly Eugene wasn't fairing much he and Anti-Wanda sobbed in the corner. Wanda was as well. "I'm sorry anti-Comso sama." Carmen says sadly. "We were useless." Eliza adds.

I look at the two young girls. "If you have been discovered,he would have tried to kill you." HP says. "You two are still recovering from you attack." I tell them. "Please don't push you selves."They rush over and hug me. I pet their heads softly. Such sweet girls."Hap,shouldn't you call their parent's?" I ask."Or have they not awaken?" "Havoc,they don't have parents,Spirit kids are born from the mana tree." Hap replies."Then who raise them?"I ask puzzled. "We're meant to be raised by loving Antis and nega beings." Eliza says. "Like tasty anti-fairies and yummy Nega-pixies."Carmen sigh and give her friend a annoyed stare." Lizzy-sama you pervert is showing." Carmen remarks. "Now stop it,you'll creep the man out." Nu uh." Eliza counters "AC-Sama think I'm cute."Very cute." I agree. "Not when your being a perv." Carmen snaps. "And don't think I don't see where your right paw is headed.""Right paw?" I think to myself looking for it. "I don't know what your talking about" Eliza says innocently "Eliza-sama we have a crisis on our paws,this is no time to molest people." "Carmen snaps.

"But Carmen-Chan,There's never a bad time to grab a paw full of sweet Anti hinny." Eliza pout. I jump when my bottoms grouped. "Child molests adult,there's a switch." I think to myself,as I gently move her hand from my tail. "It what brings families together in these trying times." She adds."My word,she really is born to swing with us anti's" I chuckle. "I see you still a total horn dog. Lizzy." Father remarks picking the girl up "I'm sorry." Carmen tells me."The girls mind is nothing but filth and chaos." I smile at her." "My wife's the same way." I reply. "Burn the damn town, and raid every house." Edward shouts ,jumping to his feet. "I don't care is I have to leave a trail of blood in my wake,I want him back." "You can't do that." I tell him. "When I was blasted earlier I coughed up a small about of barely registered to me,but it was enough to send Timothy into a panic." I walk over to edward. " If that small amount of blood can make him panic,then." "Seeing me covered in blood would terrify him beyond measure."Edward sighs. "I get it."

"But he's not meant to live with humans." Edward sobs. "He's meant to be in OUR family. To be with US."I pull him close."I know Edward." I reply stroking his hair."I know." "He was going to be mine." He sobs. "I want him back. I need him back."I kills me to see him so upset. I look at Anti-wanda. She was so upset,she couldn't even speak. I remember how happy she was,just this morning. How she happily cradled him in her she seemed so broken. Pain grips my heart. I do believe I am too.

*End flash back*

In the end we realized till their was nothing we can do,not until Timothy contact us. Never before have I ever felt so gave use this new life. He gave us our freedom. And there was nothing I can do for it he's a child,he shouldn't have to carry the burden all the shouldn't have to lead the charge. He should be the one being protected. He should be the one being lead out of danger. "I'm so sorry Timothy." I sob "I failed you."

Can you stand the fire  
can you stand to fight them  
you can't stop the fire  
you won't the words  
please

End of Anti-Cosmo's POV  
Buxaplenty man

Timmy's POV

I look out into the night. The night air felt bitterly cold. All warmth seem to drain from the world. I can't believe it one day and mere 24-hours,and it already hurt so much to be away from them. In that sort time,they became my family,my people. I felt more at home with them,then I ever had on earth. At least I was able to give them the freedom they longed for. That was at least something,right?" I hang my head low. I didn't know what I could do to make this better. I always come up with some sort of plan,but right now I was drawing a 's what scared me most of all. Was this really my life now." Daddy." I sob it the night." I'm all out off plans. I don't know what to do.I'm sorry daddy."

Please,Please forgive me.  
But I won't be home again.  
maybe someday you'll look up  
and barely conscious you'll say to no one.  
Isn't something missing?

End of timmy's POV  
Anti Fairy world

Anti-Wanda laid in bed listening to her beloved husband sob. She was in tears herself. She was so happy this morning. She had a son, A son who adored her. But now he was gone,ripped from her arms and her life. She didn't care what fancy smancy new life the fairies would give him. She didn't care how selfish her wish was,she wanted her baby back. She wanted her child. Even if she had a hundred kids,none of them would be her Timmy. How in the world could she face to tomorrow. "one day." She thinks to herself." Just 24 hours,I was the happiest woman in the do I go back to being a childless wife.I. .I can't do it." she sobs."I want my Babeh."As much as it killed her to think about it. Anti-wanda knew,there was a good chance he wouldn't remember her, Or how much she loved him.

"Maybe it it's better this way." she tells herself."He can have a happy life now. With us,he'd be living in fear. I don wan dat fur him. ""Live well bebeh. Forget dis forsaken world an da peoples in it. Forget us,forget me." She whispers to the empty room." Live well and be free and live a good life"

you won cry for my absence  
I know.  
You forgot me long ago

Wanda stroked Nega-Timmy's hair. He cried himself to sleep. Both him and Poof. They both were so upset,they were gong to wait till morning. Poor nega-Timmy even had a panic attack it's not surprise,he's never been without Timmy before. The thought of being without him for a single night terrified him. Wanda stood and joined Cosmo by the window, "At least he's not with them" Cosmo remarks. "At least." Wanda agrees."I don't think I ever seen AC so up set.""He lost his son,I can relate." Cosmo replies."It still kills me,I'm not his father." "Your still a member of his family." Wanda points out."I'm nothing to him"Cosmo sobs." I never was,and Now I'll never will be." The gentle fairy collapse to his knees."I want my son back"Cosmo sobs weakly."I want to be the one he call daddy,dad,father,pop anything and long as I'm his dad.I don't care ho selfish I'm being.I want my boy."Wanda helplessly holder her beloved as he sobs into her embrace.

.  
Am I that un important  
Am I so insignificant  
Isn't something missing  
isn't some one missing me

Buxaplenty manor

Timmy swung his feet around so they dangled out the seriously considered jumping,but then Tabby's sacrifice would be in vain. Instead he lifted his gaze to the moon. He wondered how they were. Was his dad mad,was his mom crying, Or maybe,they really were done with him,and didn't care. Why should they,He was nothing after all,wasn't he?It's felt so lonely not to hear Nega-Timmy's kind words encouraging again,he didn't need him ether,he had parents now. No one needed him. No one wanted him "Remy,your wrong." Timmy thinks to himself."Your note fated to be alone,I am.I'm the one who'll die alone. I was,after all,the one who was never meant to live" In his mind that's why no one had come for him. He simply didn't matter.

.Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't cry for me  
not now.  
Though I'd die to know you  
love me  
I'm all alone.  
.isn't someone missing me.

Pixie world

Can stand the fire  
can you stand to fight him  
you can't stop the fire  
you won't say the words  
please

HP watched a as Sanderson tore he room apart." Thomas calm,down."He shouted."This is all my fault." Sanderson sobbed."Havoc and Confusion are crying,and who know what those bastards did with my Timmy." Hp looked at him on shock. "Thomas." HP flew up and then straight into a wall. HP Looked at him puzzled. Then Sanderson flies and slams himself again,then again. HP quickly realizes he was doing it un purpose."Thomas stop." He shouts,grabbing the younger pixie."Let me GO!" Sanderson slams him to the bed pinning him down." "Tommy get a grip." HP shouts."The last thing Timmy would want is you hurting yourself."He probably don't even remember my name." Sanderson whimpers weakly. ""I never even got to tell him how I feel." He sobbed into HP."You'll get your chance." HP Replies."I promise you."

Please please forgive me.  
but I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself  
I breath deep a cry out.

Anderson and Eugene stood by helplessly and watch their beloved friend loose what little sanity he never seen Sanderson so destructive. It scared them both They both also knew what was wrong. He was a pixie who just lost his mate,and nothing hurts a pixie more then losing a losing a child. And in some strange way,Sanderson lost both. Was it any wonder he couldn't coup."It's only been a freaken day."Anderson remarks." Twenty-four damn does it hurt toso much to lose him,I don't understand." "He was family. Be it a year or a knows no passage of time."Eugene replies."Had he been a new born antiwanda had gave birth to,would you not have been just as attached?" "I see you point." Anderson concedes."

Isn't some thing missing.  
Isn't someone missing me.

Buxaplenty manor

Timmy swing he legs back inside as face the room To his surprise Remy was standing behind him. He looked at him with a worried look in his eyes."I wasn't going to Jump." Timmy says. His voice was oddly monotone." Good to know "Remy replies."Were you think of a way to get back to your anti Family?" "I'm not going back to them." Timmy replies."What?" Remy gasps,"But you said you were happy with them." I was,but if I go back." Timmy to his knees."Dad will be marked for death,I don't won't someone else I love to die for my sake." Remy kneel down next to him." I'm not worth it." Timmy Sobs."I'm just a horrible mistake,I'm Not worth dying for.." "Timmy don't say that." Remy replies."Have you no Idea how amazing you are?" "I'm nothing but trouble and pain."Timmy replies.

Even though I'm the sacrifice  
you won't try for me  
not now  
though I'd die to know you  
love me  
I'm all alone.

Remy pulls Timmy Into his arms .The only thing he knew to do was,to just hold him and let him killed him to see his beloved Timothy in so much pain. "Don't Cry Timmy." He whispers stroking Timmy's hair. "No matter what,I won't leave you.

Isn't some one missing me.

Anti fairy world.

"Damn it. I will not have it!"Anti-Cosmo shouts."Anti wanda anti-poof to his side."Have what darlin"She asks. "I'm not going to leave my childs fate in some one elses hands." Anti-Cosmo replies."Not even his own." With that he leaps from the balcony. "Where ya goin?" AntiWanda shouts. To get our boy." Anti-Cosmo replies. He doesn't get far before he almost crashes into Comso." Where are you going?"Anti-Cosmo asks." To get my son." Cosmo replies."I.I mean"He stammers" You mean your going to help me find OUR son." AntiCosmo finishes for him."Right!"Cosmo agrees. And they both fly off together "You do know ,We'll be marked for death for this?" AntiCosmo asks."So be it." Cosmo replies." They'll have to catch us first. Beside,I bet they'll be more then willing to review our case then."Anti-cosmo merely laughs.

And If I bleed  
I'll bleed  
know you don't care.

Buxaplenty manor

Timmy's POV.

Remy somehow managed to get me to come to bed. I however wasn't interested in sleeping. I knew only nightmares waited for me,and after that a bleaker tomorrow. I'd give anything to go back to this morning. when I was looking forward to life with my new parents.I looked forward to attending magic home to having dad and mom waiting for. me. I was so close to having a family.A real that dream was dead,stolen from me in a blink of an if I had to do it over,I wouldn't change a thing. Because at least my parents were free and safe.

And If sleep  
just to dream of you  
I'll wake without yu there.  
Isn't something missing  
isn't something .

"Timmy!".I here some one shout."Timothy?" Remy and I shoot up in the bed. "I know one is Cosmo,But who's the other chap."He asks "My dad, anti-Cosmo." I reply sure enough they both fly through the window.I can't believe they fond me.""Timothy,there you are." Dad says coming over to me." Remy hides behind me nervously."Free not says."I'm only here for my son."How did you find me?" I ask. "We looked for you son." Cosmo says.I look at him shocked. "You don't have to call me dad." He turns to me with a smile"but you'll always be my boy."I'm shocked. I had no idea he felt that way about me."Step away from the children," Juandissimo. Growls." Calm down,their just leaving." I tell him."Like he I am." Dad snaps."Not with out you."

even though I'm the sacrifice  
you won't try for me  
not now.

"I'm not going to let you be marked for death.I shout."It's not your call."they both shout back. "You have a strange habit of sacrificing yourself for others."Dad says."Frankly my boy,it's disturbing A. boy your age should be a little more selfish.."Dad lean close to me. A wicked grin across his handsome face."Good thing you now have a evil father to show you how." "He kisses my forehead and adds."And Two fathers who'll gladly lay down their lives to protect you." Daddy." I sniffle

Thought I'd die to know you  
love me  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't something missing.  
Isn't someone missing me.

I hug my of them and turn to Remy. I could see fear in his eyes."Remy,ready to go home" I asks. "He's not yours." Juandissimo snaps." you can't go around swiping other peoples god kids." "What do you think anti-me?"papa asks."In for a chiling In for a pound I say." Dad replies." Anti-Wanda would just love having another child to baby."I hug Remy."See told you we wouldn't leave you behind." "Thank's Timothy." Remy whispers."I won't you." Juandissimo."You know timothy,you can still make wishes." Dad says."I can?" I ask. Indeed,Until the case is settled." He says.I look at him. "In that case I wish all magic beings can legally have god kids,and Remy was Anti-Rips stuntwell god child. " "Noo! screams Juandissimo." Dad swings his wand and grants the wish."Who's anti-Rip?" Remy asks. He's my anti-fairy uncle." I reply "You'll love him,he's a great guy." "Will he want a fag for a god child?" Juandissimo sneers I start to answer, but dad stops me..""Timothy,we don't have time for this foolishness"Dad says. "Your poor mother is beside herself with worry,we shouldn't keep her waiting." Al right."I agree "let's go home."

End Timmy's POV

Anti-Fairy world

Wanda's POV

Every gathered in the living room. Eddie looked like hell. He just curled up in a chair and said nothing. Poor baby,looked just like a broken doll. Hap and HP paced the room. The Cubies fluttered anxiously around the room. Why were they still here. Richard and Eugene sat side by side. Richard had his head on Eugene's lap. Funny,Eugene looked like a mother comforting her child.I was waiting with Anti-Me. I held her hand as we sat on the couch. "What's taking them so long." Huff a anxious Anti-Rip. "Dimsdale is a big town."I reply. "The world is even bigger." Anti-binky says."Don ya'll worry."Anti-Wanda says."Cozzie has never let me down,he dang sure ain't gonna rest till he find our boy." I rest my head on her shoulder. "Can he be my boy two?" I ask" "Sure thang darlin." AntiWanda replies."I know dat babeh loves you something is why ya'll need to move into the castle and out dat drafty ole shack." Okay."I agree. The damn thing would take forever to fix anyway. And I kinda liked the idea of living with them.

There's a sudden anti-poof in the room. All eyes turns to the center. Their stands Cosmo and Anti-cosmo ,With Timmy and,Remy? "My babeh." Anti-Wanda squeals dashing for the boy. "Mommy." Timmy shouts rushing to her.I watch as the two hug.I walk over to him."My baby"I almost sob as I pull him into a hug." Wanda?" Timmy calls." Yeah?" I reply"Can I call you momma?" Timmy ask,causing tear to fall from me. "As much as you like."I reply."Hey,what about me." Cosmo wines." Your papa." Timmy says. Yay." Cosmo cheers. Timmy stands and goes to Remy. "Ready?" He asks "As I'll ever be." Remy replies. Timmy takes Remy's hand and leads him to Anti-rip. "Remy,this is DR. Anti-Rip stuntwell." Timmy says. "Uncle Anti Rip,this is Remy buxaplenty,your new god son."The whole room gasps. "Timothy wished That not only all magic being can legally be god parents." AC explains "But that Remy also becomes Anti-Rip's Godchild." "Cosmo finishes.

"Please to meet you." Anti-Rip says."Like wise." Replies a shy Remy. Anti-Rip knell down and hugs his new godchild."You don't mind having a gay godchild,do you?" Remy 's gay?" I think to myself."Anti-Rip looks at the boy. "Not at all." Anti-rip replies. "I promise,I'll love you no matter what." Tear's overwhelm Remy as he hugs his godfather. "Thank you father."Remy says,barely above a whisper. "Hey,TI." Eddie says landing on Timmy's head.""Hi Eddie."Timmy replies "Seeing any one?" "Umn Eddie?"Timmy says. looking nervously at the cubies."Don't worry,their all gay too."Eddie says. "Dad only hires gay 's got a bitchen gaydar." "Damn right."Remarks HP." "And to answer your question,yes he is."Huffs over to them." He's my man." Timmy looks at him blushing."Mah,babeh's gay?" Remarks Anti-Wanda. "News to me." I gasp." "I'm not gay,I like says."But then again I like guys too." "Timmy,Be my man." Whines Eddie."I like you more." "No I like him more." Remy huffs. "Don't make me wish for a fly swatter. "Oh fore evils sake." Huffs AC "Both of you let go off my son." Timmy curls into his arms."Timothy,if you fancy both genders,it means your bisexual."AC says. "It does?" Timmy asks."Yes,it stop being so needy." AC continues."You know full well he has the choice of being polyamorous."

"What's that?Timmy and Remy asks. " It's when you fall in love with,and become mates with more then one person."Ac explains "You can do that!"Timmy,Remy,Cosmo and I exclaim together." "No Juandissimo." Cosmo snaps. "Actually,he with person I was thinking of." I tell him,looking shyly at Anti-wanda. Crap,she's looking right at me." Daww,I think yur cute too bebeh."she says kissing my cheek. I can only giggle and blush. "Timmy!" Some one shouts. In a flash Timmy is tackled my Nega-Timmy."Light me,I missed you." "Nega-me." Timmy sighs. Then without another word he kisses Nega-Timmy on the pings up a camera and takes a picture." I'll send you a copy." He says to a blushing Remy."Good man." Remy replies. "Hey,light my does this mean I'm your boyfriend now?" Nega Timmy asks." Yeah." Timmy says. "Mind if we're pol. . polyamorous?" "What?" Nega-Timmy asks."Multiple mates." Timmy replies."Sweet.I"m in." Nega-timmy says,As long as I'm one of yours."

Remy makes a be line to them. "Nega-Timmy stands and hugs him. "I call Remy." "Huh?" You know me."Remy asks. ""Very very much, my rich little hunk." Nega-timmy replies flashing a fanged smile."Ok,you boy can decide that in the morning." Ac call to them. "Come on remy." Anti-rip call."Time to go home. "Coming father. See you guys." Remy says."later." Timmy and nega Timmy replies."Anti-Rip,coming sight seeing with us tomorrow?"Ac asks. "Can we go father,can we?" Remy asks. "Sure." Anti-Rip agrees."We'll see you tomorrow then." And with that they Anti-poof home."My word,I never got around to redecorating Timothy's room." AC sighs. "He can sleep in nega Timmy's room." Cosmo offers. "Alright." AC agree. Yay! Timmy and Nega-Timmy shout." "Oh,I decided we're moving into the castle." I tell Cosmo."Fine with me." He agrees. "MInd if we Pixies stay over?" HP asks. "You know your welcomed." AC replies.

We tuck the boys in. And place a sleeping Poof between them. Poof wake up and start to cry." Timmy." He whimpers." I wan Timmy." "Shh,I'm right here Poof."Timmy Whispers to him Poof turn to him shocked then hugs his big brother."Timmy." He sigh and fall back to sleep. Timmy and Nega-Timmy fall to sleep as bid our Pixie kin good night as well. " Why don't ya'll sleep in ur bed." anti-Wanda suggests. "Dearest,you'll make them uncomfortable." AC says. "I don't mind." I reply. "Yay,I get to snuggle with Anti-Me."Cosmo cheers AC blushes at Cosmo's comment. Together we walk to their room and get into bed. I snuggle into anti Wanda."Yay,Anti sandwich." Cosmo shouts and snuggles into Anti-Cosmo. "My fairies sure are a cuddly bunch." Anti-Wanda Remarks stroking my hair."so it appears" Ac replies,Pulling Cosmo closer."But it's terrible cute." "aint it."Anti- Wanda agrees.I can hardly believe it. A mere day. Just twenty-four hours ago I was terrified of them,yet know here Cosmo and I lay,snuggling with in that small widow of time,we became ,My heart never felt more a peace..  
End Wanda's POV

Another part of Anti-fairy world

Remy's POV

I look around the apartment. It was quaint. I liked it. "Are you married?" I ask."No,it'll be just you and me for the time being." Father replies. "I hope that's ok." "It's fine" I tell him. "My fairy god father was single too." "Really?" He asks."I nod"so if your busy with your dates,I don't mind." I reply." "Remy,I don't date that often." Father says,coming to my kneels down and looks me in the eyes."Even if I did,You my son,and will always be my number one priority,ok?" I will back the tears that gather in my eye."Yes,father." I tell him."Good boy." He says patting me on the head."He stands and look around. "oh crap,I'm gonna need a bigger pent house." He says. "I can sleep on the couch." I tell him. He just got me,And I was already causing him problems. "Nah,it's cool." He says We need to set you up a nice game room."

He takes my hand a lead me to the bedroom. You can sleep in my room,and I'll take the couch. "You can just sleep on the bed with me." I suggest. I didn't want to be in the room alone. I was in a strange new world. As much as it excited me,It scared me as well." "Do you want me too?"He asks."I'm too scared to sleep alone." I admit. I look out into the night. The sky was a deep,almost black,shade of blue. In contrast the stars were a almost hunting white,it was a eerily beautiful sight."Ok." I hear Father say. I crawl into bed and wait for him. Father comes to bed shortly.I snuggle close to him as soon as he's in the bed. He turns out the light. and pulls my close."Comfy son?" He asks."mmhmm." I reply. I'm both giddy with excitement, and completely exhausted. Sleep wins the battle. "Night daddy." I whisper. "Good night Remy." He replies."I drift to sleep,and dream about what my new life will be like.


	5. Chapter 4 part 1 Outings

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

Chapter 4  
Outings

Anti-Rip's POV

"Father! Father, wake up!" I hear a voice call. "Father?" I think to myself. Oh right, Timmy made me a Godfather. I open my eyes and sure enough,I peer straight the eyes of my new goodchild, I'm awake,he breaks out into a huge grin. I almost can't believe this lovely boy is I reach up and pull him down into tight hug.I can't believe I have a child. Ac,lil' sis is this the joy you felt when you got Timmy? I feel Remy's arms circle me,hugging me back."We should get up." He says,Snuggling into me. "The others might be waiting for us."He was right,Knowing Anti-Wanda she was expecting us for breakfast. I sit up in bed. Remy perched on my lap."I know." I tell him."But your so cute and cuddle,I can just hold you all day." He looks up at me shocked."I am?" He asks " I nod. "I'm going to love spending time with you." I tell him.

A sweet blush colors his cheeks."oh crap." I gasp suddenly. "What?" Remy asks."Don't tell me you have a date?" I look at him puzzled. Instead of looking at me,he looked down at his hands."I. .I mean it's cool if you do." He says quickly. "I understand." He was lying. Tears were already taking form in his eyes. I pull him closer. "Even if i did I would just cancel." I tell him."i'm looking forward to spending the day with you. I'm not even going to work today. "He looks at me puzzled"Then Why did you gasp?" He asks. "Oh,I jut realized I have nothing for you to wear." I chuckle "Is that all?" He asks,letting out a sigh of relief. "I can just just wish for something." I let out a chuckle." Oh right,I forgot."I reply."I reply He gives me a annoyed look,causing me to laugh more/"Hey I'm still new at this."I remind him." "I shows." He replies hugging me.I hug him back. "I wish you knew my clothes size." He wishes.

I swing my wand and grant his wish. Then it hit's me."Why didn't you just tell me?" I ask."Remy just shrugs."I don't know it?"He says. I never really check my the tag,and all my clothes are tailored." I kiss his forehead. "That's ok I know your size now." I tell him. "Though I regret to inform you,I can't give you tailor made stuff." Remy smile up at my."I don't mind he says." "If all your clothes are tailor made,your parents must be loaded." I remark." are you okay with going from rich to living on a middle class doctor's salary?" "I'll be okay." Remy replies."I'll be happy if we can have dinner together most nights." I wish I could promise to have dinner with him every night,but as a doctor I don't have that luxury. As often as I can." I tell him. "Some days I'll even be here when you come home from school. "Really?" He asks beaming. "Really." I confirm. I stand and sit him on the bed. "I'm going to take my shower." I tell him ruffling his hair."Feel free to look around." "Okay."He replies with a giggle." I leave to the bathroom. is going to be a good day.

End Of Anti-Rip's POV, Remy's POV

I watch my GodFather leave to the bathroom. He seemed like a really great guy,just like Timothy hell with being rich. I'd be happy staying in the one bedroom apartment. I look around a bit. It was spacious,yet cozy. "I wonder if he'll let me help pick our next place. "I think to myself ,as I wonder to the window."We could rent a townhouse with a tree in the back yard. Maybe some odd weekend,we can build a treehouse. I can even invite Timothy over. " I sit on the window sil. I wonder if his human friends would want to visit. I know mine won't. they probably won't want to associate with me any more. Why does that thought make me so happy?" I lift my gaze out the windows. Anti-fairy's were starting their day. a few stopped to wave at me. I wave back with a smile."Hey are you a new Godkid?" One asks.

"Yes,I'm -Rip stuntwells Godson" I reply proudly." Good for you." the Person says. "He's the best doctor in the magiverse. And one hell of a guy." "I think so." I agree." "Well welcome to Anti-Fairy world and have a great day kid." he says floating off." Thank you,and same to you." I call after him. He turns and waves.I wave back."My what a friendly neighborhood" I think to myself."Who were you talking too?" Father asks. "One of our neighbors passing by." I reply turning around. "My heart leap into my throat. father was just in his underwear and a robe. His bare chest glistened with shower water. His lean slender legs still glistened as well. The man was a absolute hunk. My word,I don't think I can breath any more.

"Remy?" are you okay?" He asks. "How the hell can you NOT have a lot of dates?" I spit looks at my shocked." Is it that surprising?" He asks. I'm floored he even can ask that. "Duh." I reply. "A Hunk like you should be flooded with dates." I quickly look down blushing. "Why did I say that." I think to myself.I look up when I hear him laugh. "Hunk? I don't know about that." He chuckles. "But I don't date much because I tend to spend the Free time I have with family.I'm also a bit of a homebody,Who rather curl up with a book then hit the hottest clubs." I'm anti-poofed over to him. He rests a hand on my head. "I hope you don't mind having such a boring godfather." He adds. "Not at all." I reply with a smile."It'd be nice to have some constant attention." "Hurry up a shower." He says smiling."Our breakfast must be getting cold" "Okay." I reply walking past him. "Every thing you need is in there." He calls. "Thanks." I call back.

I see a robe hanging for me. I walk over to it. It was soft and plush to the touch.I'm honestly glade to see it.I'm not ready for him to see my bruises just yet. It would just raise question,I'm not ready to answer. Like What I have done to deserve them. I wonder how he'd feel if he knew he got not only a broken godson,but a rotten one as well.

End Of Remy's POV

Castle Issmade

Timmy's POV

I made my way to the main house and into the kitchen. Man, I felt like death over nuked in the microwave.I didn't sleep badly. But the stress of yesterday,and being up so late wore me was ask perky as ever. She was down right beaming. I wonder why she was so glided around the kitchen cooking breakfast. Dad was sitting at the kitchen table, working on . . Something.I don't give it much thought. what ever it is I'm sure it was majorly important. I don't really care,as long as he was done in time to take me sightseeing today. Absentmindedly I crawl onto his lap and lean into him.I don't know why,but I suddenly feel really needy. Dad wraps a arm around me."Good-Morning Timothy." He says kissing my forehead. "Morning dad." I reply" Morning MOM!." I call to my chipper mother." Mornin Babeh.." She calls back. "Ya told Wanni an Coz you were headed hear,right?" I nod."Good-boy." She says with a smile. As I watch her resume cooking,dad begins stroking my hair. I relish his touch." you alright?" He asks."Yeah,why?" I reply.

"My boy,your shaking." He says. I realize he was right. I try to stop myself,but the harder I try the more I shake. Them more I shake the more I feel myself panic. The more I panic the harder I try to stop myself from shaking. Dad quickly put's the papers down and pulls me closer. " I can't ,make it stop." I tell him,Leaning into him. "It's okay Timothy." He says. "Father's here." "Yo momma's here to." Mom says, Coming over."Timothy, tell us what's upsetting you." Dad says softly."I'm sure it'll help you to feel better." I draw a shaky breath. "I. .I was so scared.I was so so scared." I admit." I was scared I'd never see you guys again. I was . . I was afraid you wouldn't try for me. and I couldn't think of a way back to you. . I always come up with a plan to get Cosmo and Wanda back,but I couldn't think of anything. " I look up at dad. Tears burned my eyes.

"I tried daddy,I tried so hard." I sob."But I kept panicking and couldn't think clearly." Dad pulls me close. "Im sorry I failed you. I'm sorry." I sob into him,Clutching his blazer."Timothy,you failed noone." Dad says."You were a frightened child who have been ripped from his family and 's only natural you'd be scared babeh." Mom adds. "Quite right." Dad agrees."It was never you job to get us back, It's our job to get you back. "But . Your my anti-fairies." I point out." Dad only chuckles."You make us sound like your pets."He replies." "sorry." I say looking down. "It's alright son,no offense was taken." He replies. "But we are however,more the just"your anti-fairies." We're your parent's,And we'll always fight for you." "I. . Don't understand. Why?"I remark.

"why?"Dad echo's "Why What babeh?" Mom asks. "Why do you guys even care." I reply. Mom and dad trade worried glances." Why wouldn't we?" Dad asks. Dad lift's my gaze to his. His vibrant green eyes seem to peer through me. I try to turn away, but his keeps my gaze fixed onto his."Why wouldn't we Timothy?" He asks again firmly." Answer yo daddy." Mom says just as firmly."Because . . Because I'm worthless." I blurt out. "Nothing more then a horrible horrible mistake. How can I ever believe people as special and as wonderful as you,would want to fight to hold onto a little nothing like me?"

End of Timmy's POV, Anti-Cosmo's POV

I feel my heart shatter in my chest. I never expected to hear such talk from my Timothy. He was always such a confident child, I never dreamed he harbored such ill feeling about himself."Babeh,You are NOT a nothing." Anti-Wanda says sternly." Anger and sorrow clear in her voice. "Not now,Not ever.I don ever wan you to say dat again." We pull our boy into our tight embrace."But it's true,isn't it?" He asks."Not at our precious child Timothy."I tell him." We love you with every ounce of our we thank the fates we get to have you." I place a kiss on his cheek."Is it really okay for me to be here." Timothy asks in a small voice."Yes,you wished for all magic being to be able to have godkids,so we'll be fine." I reply. Anti-wanda kisses our boys other cheek."Don't you fret none babeh."she says standing.

"I got's ta finish cookin', company's a comin' "She adds."You boy's gonna be okay?"."We'll be fine" I assure her. And with that she resumes cooking."I look down at Timothy. He seems to have fallen back to sleep,I move a stray hair from his eyes. He seemed so fragile nodding in my arms.I still can't believe he has such a low opinion of he always felt this way. All this time,had he just been putting on a brave face? Whilst deep inside he felt as scared and as vulnerable as any child his age would. Had he never heard a word a praise or encouragement? Would he believe those words if he did?My evilness Timothy,Have noone ever faught to protect you?I know Cosmo and wanda loved the boy. I can see it in their how overjoyed they were when he called them mama and papa,But do they love him enough to defy the high magic council? Why is it Timothy had to fight to get them back. How come they never faught to stay? Have they ever thought to? Perhaps they felt they were powerless to do other wise.

I blow out an annoyed sigh. All this questions,and I didn't have a set answer for any of it wa a waste of time to try. Timothy was in my care,that's all that matters. Anti-wanda and I were now his parents. And we'll gladly fight to the death to hold onto him.I sigh again and look down at Timothy. I'm surprised to see curious blue eyes peered back up at me. "My Word,I thought the lad was asleep." I think to myself "Are you okay dad?" He asks.I still love hearing him call my that. "I'm fine Timothy." I reply,smiling down at him."Thank you for asking."He looks at my papers. "Whatcha doing?" He asks pointing to them. "I'm drafting new rues for Anti-Fairy god parents and godchildren to follow." I reply." Aww,do we have o have them?" He asks pouting. "Yes you do."I reply "Don't worry poppet,  
I think you'll rather like these rules."

End of Anti-Cosmo's POV

Pixie World

Anna anderson, HP's disloyal wife paced her annoyed in her office. A atomic-poof in her office told her,her guest have arrived."von-Strangle when I gave you the keys to wish-fixers,You were supposed to kill my husband,not try to kill my son." She hissed."you should have kept him home." Jorgan snapped "How?" She countered." Pixies died I had tried suspicion would be cast on me today." Jorgan merely rolled he's eyes. "Not my problem Pixie." Jorgan replies. "Why did you call me hear?" Anna jumps when he aims his massive wand at her,But quickly recovers before jorgan notices. "It better not be to nag me." Jorgan adds with a sneer. "Watch your damn tone fairy."Anna snaps back. "Or you'll get you last bout of kinky sex from me" Anna hisses slapping away his wand. "And good luck getting a blowjob from little miss straight lace perfect teeth." "Damn,she got me." Jorgan thinks to himself. "And No that's not why I called you." "Waait,was it for sex?" Jorgan asks,hope beaming ion his eyes. "Don't you wife EVER give you any?" She asks. " None." Jorgan replies. "it's dirty in her eye's." "Poor baby." Anna says Stoking Jorgan's head. "But ,that's not why I called you ether. I called you to help you take my husband down."

"Jorgan let out a deep sigh."Fine,go on." He says"What dirt do you have on him. " Nothing." Anna replied plainly " I have proof one of his cubicle boys is gay." Jorgan gives her a dark glare, but Anna waves it off." Hear me out." She tells him." My husband, Head Fag would readily put himself in danger to save one of his faglings." Jorgan's disgust mirrored her own."Why?" He asks. "I have no idea."Anna admits. "I hit at one of them yesterday,and he took the blow for the little shit." "But,what about sanderson." Jorgan asks."The pathetic lunatic will just fall to pieces without HP." Anna Replies."It will be a easy rise to the top." "Good." Jorgan says with a smile." I'll leave it in your hands." "Now that we took care of business" Anna cooed as she un buttoned her blouse."How about some pleasure." Jorgan watched with hungry eyes as her breasts slowly came into view. He almost growled when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answers as he watched Anna lower her top. "What?!" He almost shouts. "Damn,there goes pleasure." Anna thinks to herself sighing." I'm on my way." Jorgan hangs up and turn to Anna."I have to go." He says. "What's wrong?" She asks. "Godparent emergency." Jorgan replies." Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about." He adds kissing her cheek." "I'll be Back after I rid the magiverse of one filthy Anti. And with that he atomic-poofs away. Anna stared at where Jorgan once stood. He had never called her pretty before,let alone kissed her cheek. Sure they've kissed before. But only during sex. Never in such a sweet manor. She always thought that tenderness he reserved for is wife. Also what ticked him off so much? "No matter." Anna says straightening her tie. "I have a kingdom to conquer" and with that she pings out her office..

Anti-Rip's apartment

Anti-Rips POV

I anti-poof up a nice outfit for my son. Out the corner of my eyes I see him peeking out the bathroom. I guester him over. He comes out shyly."Damn,kids are cute." I think to myself. "I wonder if i can get dad thing is awesome. "He looks at the out fit then at me."I usually wear a suit and bowtie" he says."You can wear that another time."I tell him."wear this today." He gives me a annoyed look. "I wish I can wear it today." He snaps."No."I reply calmly. His defiant look,turn to one of out right shock. I was quite a amusing sight,though I don't laugh. "Just like there's no rules stating whet you can or can't wish for,there's none forcing me to grant every one." I point out." It's far to warm to wear a suit put the outfit on." "No." he replies."His voice barely above a was even shaking. For the life of me,I can't begin to understand whyI anti-poof the out fit on him. I'm shocked at what I see. He was covered in bruses.

Both sheering pain and seething rage grips at my heart. "Don't. . Don't look at me!"Remy screams covering up with his robe."Rem." I call to him. He looks at me with terrified eyes. "Come here son" I tell him gently,lowering myself to his shyly comes to me. I take a firm hold of his hand,and Anti-poof off his robe and shirt. Remy panics and try to break my hold. "NO!please." He sobs." Just tell me what I did wrong and I won't do it again,I swear." Remy it's ok." I tell him."I'm only going to rub healing balm on your wounds." He looks fearfully at me,but stop struggling all the same. "It's okay,daddy's not going to hurt you." I add pulling him closer.I set him down and anti-poof up the balm."Who did this to you?" I ask rubbing the balm on him. He remains Silent."Answer me." I tell him.

"It's not his fault." Remy Stammers. " I'm a spoiled brat and a stuck-up rich snob."I fight to keep my composure. "Who did this to you,Remy?"I ask again. "He's not a bad guy." He says "I'm a handful,I can be a unruly child." "Remy,Tell me who did this to you,now." I tell him firmly. "Not until you understand,I'm hard to live with."He insists."I keep stressing him out with my self-centered wishes." "Your godfather did this?!" I shout. I regret my harsh heart sinks as my son dissolves back into tears. "I'm sorry." He says shaking violently " Please don't be mad at me." I sit on the floor and pull him on my lap. He sobs into my arms. "Looks like AC's not the only one with a wounded little heart to nurse." I think to myself. There was one fact I most make sure he knew,well. I lift his gaze to meet mine. "Remy,It wasn't your fault."

Remy looks at me shocked. "But,I'm a bad child." He says. "It wasn't your fault." I repeat sternly. "I'm selfish and greedy." He says. "Remy, it wasn't you fault." I tell him again sternly."Stop saying that!You just got me!"He screams. " You'll do it too,I'll drive to to that point." I look him in the eyes. "I don't care how bad you are, what you do or wish for,I'd rather die then hit you." I tell him seriously."You a CHILD Remy. It was never your fault." "Your lying." He sobs." If it wasn't my fault,then why? Why did he hurt me like that." I breath a heavy sigh as I hold my sobbing son."Because some people a petty and take their anger out on those weaker then themselves." I hold him and let him sob. I hope to the fates my words were sinking in.

As he cries I finish rubbing the balm on him. I anti-poof a thin long sleeved shirt on him. I hope he won't be too hot in it. I anti-poof up a brush and brush his hair. I know I could anti-poof his hair straight,But I think the intimate contact is just what he needs. When I'm done with his hair,I hear him sniffling. I wipe the remaining tears from his eyes. He looks at me with sad turquoise eye's."Don't pout cutie." I tell him with a smile. "We have a great day ahead of us. And a even better life." Remy smiles back,before giving me a tight hug. I hug my dear child back. "Ready to go father." He asks. "I'm ready son." I reply. I raise my wand and anti-poof of to AC's kitchen. He was sitting sipping tea with Timmy perched on his lap. "Sorry we're late." I call." Ya ain't late bro."Anti-Wanda says. "We're still cooking." Wanda "Papa,went to get Nega me and Poof." Timmy adds. Remy and I take a seat." Wait, How come Anti-Cosmo gets to wear a suit?" Remy asks. "Because your uncle AC,can't follow doctors orders." I give me a glares,I only smile.

End Of Anti-Rips POV,

Guest house

Cosmo's POV

I float in to the room.I can't help but giggle about How Timmy stumbled out of here.I'm also a little soon as he woke up he went to seek out a quick hello to me and Wanda and off he went. My gaze travel to nega-Timmy. he on the other hand gave his heart freely to us. "As freely as Timmy gave his to Anti-Me." I think to myself. "Was I being fair to him?" I float over and sit on the bed. Losing Timmy still hurts,and always will. But I'm coming to a sad realization. He was never meant to be mine. I remember his words last night. He had said it, just as we Anti-poof way. "Sorry,Juandissimo,Remy and me Aren't meant for fairies,Our kind swings with the anti's."He was never meant to have fairies. In Other words,he was never meant to be with me,he was always meant for anti-me. Deep down I know he's right. Timmy always had a dark edge about him. He was clever and devious,just like Anti-Me.

I look down at Nega-Timmy. "You on the other and is wild and reckless,like me."I think to myself."Sure your evil,but if anti-me can have a good son,why can't I have a evil one." Nega-timmy snuggles close to me."Daddy." He mumbles in his sleep. My heart flutters with joy. Maybe it really was meant to be this way. In my heart I'll always be Timmy's dad. In his I know I'll always be his Papa Cosmo,he dad like uncle. And his father's Fairy-Self. I stoke Nega-Timmy's head now rested on my lap. In his arms he held into Poof. They seemed like the best of friends. In such a short time, they've become as thick as thieves. "Timmy?" Nega-Timmy mumbles waking up. He sit's up quickly looking around." Light-Me?" He call panicking."He went to see his parents."I tell him. Nega-Timmy sighs in relief.

NegaTimmy looks at me puzzled. "His parents?" He echo's. I look down and nod."I know now,me and wanda aren't them." I reply."He loves us like his parents,but we're not actually his parents,not to him." Nega-Timmy lays Poof onto the bed."Doesn't that bother you?" He asks. "A little,But I'm happy he found a place to belong." I reply."Besides I have to two great sons ,so I can't really complain." "You realize I'm evil,right?" He asks. "I know." I tell him. "I'm not like Timmy." He says sadly." I can't even begin to act like him. I'll make a very poor substitute,I promise you." I look at him stunned. "Nega-Timmy,I never expected you to be." I tell him."I'm looking forward to learning more about you,as you."He looks at me with frightened eyes. "What if you don't like me?" He ask. "I'll always adore you." I reply,Kissing his forehead."So will Wanda."

"Can I really be your son?" He asks.I wipe away the tears the fall from his eyes."Of course silly." He says."I love you son." "Can I call you daddy?"He asks." I"d Love it if you did." I reply. Finally,my heart was at peace. I still had Timmy,just in a different way. Instead of being his godfather,I can love his more fully as his uncle. I had a wonderful wife and two awesome kids.I was not only luck,I was blessed. Truly blessed,I even got to live with Anti-Me in anti-fairy wings fluttered with joy.I lift my new eldest son and swing him around the room. "Dad!What are you doing?"Nega-Timmy be honest I don't really know why I was swinging him around. "I'm so happy,I don't know what I'm doing." Poof begins to flutter around grabs Onto my tail and I soon swinging them both I don't know how long I sit him my sons were laughing."Hey dad." Nega-Timmy calls."Yeah." I reply,sitting down to catch my breath."have you and Poof always had tails?" He asks,holding a giggling Poof by his. "Or did they just pop in over night?" I look at Poof tail then my own."I think they pop in over night." I reply." I think we might be turning into true Nega-fairies." I jump to my feet."Let's ask dad." I tell him. "Who?" He asks."HAP." Wanda's dad. .slashed mom?" Both my boys look at me puzzled. "We'll ask him about that too." I tell them."Now let's get some chow." "Kay." They reply happily." Man,this is going to be a great day.

End of Cosmo's POV

THe main house

Anti-Cosmo's POV

I roll my eyes. "I'm a magic being,Remington."I reply. Glaring at my idiot brother. "I can withstand higher temperatures then you can." "How do you know my full fist name?" Remington asks. " I read it in your file." I reply."I received it today along with Timothy's." I slide his file to Anti-Rips. Anti-Rip immediately set to reading it. "Is it that bad?" Remington asks."What makes you ask that?" Anti-Rip asks. "Your bright red eye's turned blood red." He looks at the boy shocked. I shocked as well." What?" Remington asks. "Most people don't realize my eyes aren't blood red." He says. "It's also another reason I don't date much." "What? but they're so cute." Timothy says." Yeah." Agree Remington. Anti-Rip only blushes and return to the file. "Thanks." He mumbles shyly."

Our boys trade glances and giggle."So what does it say?" Remington the file out his hand."Remy,wait." ANti-rip says."It markes me as a out of control godchild." He reads. "Only good for harvesting wish power,and nothing more." "Wish power?" Timothy echo's puzzled." Tear's run down poor Remingtons takes the file."Every time a child makes a wish,The magic being granting the wish become more powerful."I explain." The more a child bond with a magic being the more power is gained from a wish." "A sum off the wish energy is collected by the magic world that being is from." Wanda adds. "Timothy leap from my lap" What we just batteries to you guys!"He shouts understandably angry. "Is that why you wanted me?" "Of course it is." Remington say."Why else would they care about human children." "Because you guys are so damn cute and interesting." Cosmo says floating in. Nega-Timothy and Poof in tow. "In the beginning the power bost was a side bonus." Father adds floating in. "We loved how freely children gave their heart to us, but hated how they closed themselves off to us as they grew older."

"That's actually how the spirit child race began." Eliza explains. "Kids who never wanted to forget there beloved magic friends,or grow up to be critical judgemental adults." " Took a eternal pledge to stay children." Carmen continues. "Since magic being multiply and spirit kids didn't the children created the mana tree." HAP explains. "When a human child eat the fruit,they become spirit children." "Edward floats over to Timothy." We really do care,Ti" He says, "We wanted you,because you were cute and witty,your parents desperately wanted a child." "Fine I'll wish for them to have one." Timothy says. I Wish." Before he can finish his sentence,I anti-poof him over to me and cover his mouth."Your missing the point,Timothy." I sigh."I wanted you as my as hard as I tried to denie it,even to was becoming harder and harder to be without you."My hand slides down to join the other at his waist."I want YOU son,I want MY timothy." Anti-Wanda comes and sits be us."Some of us magic being don care about date power bost,we have other way of getting power."She tells him"But being a parent,have a child love ya,making their dream come true,dat's da best feelin in da world."

Anti-Rip goes to Remington."I don't care if you are marked as unruly,wild, or criminally insane,your my son Remy." He says."I'm proud to have you, as my son and godchild." "I feel Timothy lean against me." Like I said Remy old pal,guys like you and me are meant to swing with the Anti's."Timothy laughs. "And make Mixies with the Pixies." Edward adds. "Now everyone's here let's eat." Wanda shouts Everyone finds a seat. " Speaking of god kids." I announce. "we need rules for them. " "I agree."Father chimes in."The rules for Pixie and anti-Pixie god kids can be the same as those for Anti-Fairies." Anti-Rip Suggests. "Can we have god kids too?" Cosmo asks." Sure you Can." I tell him."You are citizens of anti-fairy-world.""I'll assign you one now." Anti-Wanda proclaims Anti-Poofing up a file."Here ya go."she adds sliding it to Cosmo and Wanda,"They look at the file then at me." Who is it?" I ask.

"It's Nega Timmy." Wanda says looking at her son. "Me?" Asks a bewildered Nega-Timothy. "Why?" "I figure da fairy watches over kids who have bad lives right?" Anti Wanda explains. "Right." We reply." But I noticed dey do little ta help babehs with no families,Da really small babehs, or who have problems dat are bigger then any token wish can fix.I figure dems da kids we pick up."Anti-Wanda continues."And I figured makin Nega-Timmeh yur godkid might keep dem fairies from takin' him ta unwish Island." "Anti-me that's brilliant." Wanda gasps." Indeed." I agree." So it's settled ,Nega-Timothy is now you official godchild." I proclaim. "Now about what we can wish for." Remy says. "Completely rule free wishes can be dangerous,Not only for the child but the whole magiverse." Father says." Leave it to he judgment of the godparent won't work ether." Richard adds. "what if godchildren can't make wishes that cause direct harm to someone, breaks up another pixie,anti-pixie, nega-fairy or anti-fairy god parent child pairing, or causes death. " I suggest. "We can always tag on more should a great need arise." The rest of te party agrees.

I write do the rules in the new rule book. "Every other wish,has to be cleared with the childs own godparent." Timothy suggests."After all,who knows better then mom and/or dad." That rule is also voted in. As I write it in,there's in atomic-poof in the room. Eliza and Carmen hide under the table,taking their plates with them.I discreetly anti-poof away their chairs."Anti-Cosmo!" Jorgan booms. Juandissimo was beside him."Remy,I was so worried." The over buff fairy says. "I'll bet." Anti-Rip says Glaring darkly at him. "What to you idiots want?" I ask. "Did you grant a wish,stealing one of OUR god kids." Jorgan snarls glaring at my."Yes." I reply writing a new rule down. I hope my companions don't mind. But I think ths rule was vital."Have him wish him back."Jorgan barks."I can't we just made it against the rules." Timothy informs him. "Then we'll have one of ours wish him back." Juandissimo says." Can't." I tell him. Showing the rule I written."A god child Is under the strict control of their god parent andgodparent's sovran nation. Outside nations forces can't split them up." I read it for him. "All in favor." "Ai" My companions vote."Motion carried." I announce.

Jorgan glares at me hatefuly. "Change it." He growls Aiming his wand at me. "Or They'll be on less anti in the world."A blast rings out,sending Jorgan ton the floor."Don't you threaten him you beefed up bastard." Cosmo growls. Jorgan looks ak him in shock. We all did. Cosmo paid no heed to our he floats over to Jorgan. Cosmo demeanor isn't his only change in the fairy. Wild green hair was now had dark blue tips. His ears were now pointed li mine,but sported green furry tufts. The biggest change was now Cosmo had a tail.A very fluffy cat's tail."Remy's Ours now,He belongs with us." Cosmo states glaring down at jorgan. He Turns to Juandissimo with a even darker glare." Why they even let a bastard like you around a child,is beyond me." "Meh,I figured he paid his way in." Wanda remarks looking at her newly grown tail." Why do I have a tail?" "Because all nega-Fairies do kitten." HAP says kissing her forehead." Wanda looks at him with a smile and let out a happy purr. "How dare you speak to me that way."Juandissimo growled dangerously at him as he floated over.

Cosmo didn't even met Juandissimo's glare dead on with one of his grabbed him be the collor of his shirt and pulling him close. Their noses were only inches apart."Do not mess with me have no Idea how sick I am of you petty , catty self-centered fairies." He growled in a tone I never dreamed of hearing from all stare at him shocked."or how happy I'll be making you less winged bigot in the world."He adds .  
Suddenly Juandissimo is sent flying to the ground next to Jorgan."Stay away from my son."Anti-Rip growls."or I swear,I make you regret even breathing to close to him." A frightened Remy hid behind him. Juandissimo just glared at him silently.I look at my watch."As much as I love this chaos and the sight of this new,deliciously dark need to finish drafting the rules." I tell our "guest." We have a early sight seeing tour to go on."

We got to get to work."Father adds." No tour of pixie world."TImothy pouts."Next weekend I promise." Father says. "Okay." Beams TImothy"Anti-pixie world too?"He asks "Sure" HAP agree. "If you have no other business,leave."I tell jorgan."The high magic council will be hearing of this." He booms. "Hey hap,Does this mean I can start calling you momma,in public?" Wanda asks,dismissing the tall fairy already. "I beg you,call me dad." HAP sighs. "You know each other?" I ask." Sure,we meet in secret all the time." Wanda says. "That's a violation of the rules,bitch." Jorgan growl,jumping to his feet. A blow form Cosmo and Anti-Wanda sends him back to the ground."watch you damn mouth." They hiss in look at them both shocked,before atomic-poofing away with a sniveling floats to Cosmo and her anti-self."You guys are so sweet." She says hugging them."My pleasure babeh."Anti Wanda says. "Yeah." Cosmo agrees,returning to his normal goofy demeanor.

Carmen and eliza return to their seats. Once everyone is seated again we continue our meeting."Now, is there any rules any one like to add." I ask the group. No one raises a voice."Very well,on to the spirit children." I announce. "Uncle HAP are their any more?" "Indeed they are."He replies."They're safe in anti-pixie world." "How do we go about choosin folks for dem?"Anti-wanda asks. "They usually gravitate to the parent they desire." Father says. "Star children tend to favor Nega-pixies,while luner children antifairies." "Hey no fair." Cosmo huffs. "what about us Nega-Fairies?" "And Anti-Pixies?"Wanda chimes in. "We anti-Pixies are favored by cloud-children." Uncle HAP replies."Nega-Fairies Sun children." "Sun kid are so cute." Eliza sighs. "I miss Sunny kun." "You'll see him soon." Father says. "I think letting them pick for themselves is a dangerous idea." I remark." Their children,it's be to easy for a ill intentioned adult to sway them." "That was a big problem." Eliza sighs. "When a spirit child attaches themselves to an adult they swear their undying loyalty to that person,and give them complete control of their power."

"That can be dangerous."Cosmo sigh." What if the adult clearly just want them for their power?" "We're kids." Carmen replies." We'll do anything for our parents approval,if that child isn't rescued,they'll self-destruct and end up taking their own life." "In other words,the screening process for choosing parent for these kids,must be as strict as choosing them for god kids." I sigh."Dis ones mines." Anti-Wanda says anti-poofing Eliza to herself." She reminds me of me." Eliza curls into her lap and purr. "I have no objection,you Timothy?"I remark."Nope." He leaps onto his lap. I smile as he hugs his new little sister. "Hey,carmen do you still want Pixie parents?" Father asks. "Yeah,at least one." She replies." Is it's okay with everyone,I already have someone in mind."

"Who?" Wanda asks. "Edward-sama." Carmen replies,looking at Edward shyly. Edward looks at her stunned. "Me?"He gasps. "If it pleases you?" She replies. With a ping she's in his arms. "It's totally cool." He says hugging her. "I want one." pouts Wanda. "You'll have one." Uncle HAP says kissing her cheek." Thank's Momma." She giggles." Daddy,call me daddy."Uncle HAP Whines. "but I have a daddy,I want a mommy." Wanda pouts,looking at him sadly. "Fine,call me momma." Uncle HAP concedes"YAy,Thank's Big Momma." She chirps rest of us just laugh."My word,this truly is a Odd family." I think to myself."Wait,Does them mean I call him Aunty?"

End of AntiCosmo's POV,HP POV

after a quick goodby I ping us to pixie world. My cubies were already hard at work. I Set right to work issuing survivor benites for the families of the fallen pixies. Not to mention calling the families to offer my condolences Thomas went straight to issuing funds to cover the wounded pixies hospital care. Anthony was investigating the attack on wishfixers. I pause my work for a moment. I watched my cubies work. "Smith. Jones. Hennings." I call to them. They stop in their tracks and race over to me. "Yes sir." They reply . I look at them with a smile. I had talked it over With Eugene last night. He was fine wish me having a harem,as long as he remained head Cubie."I have something I want to ask." I tell them."It's okay if you say no..I won't hold it against you."

They trade puzzled glances. "Okay." They say cautiously. Instead of Smith,Jones, and I call you Max, Josh, Ethan?" I ask. They stare at me shocked. I'm not surprised. I just asked to call them by their middle names. Something no boss ever asked of their ,their not just my cubies. In my heart I knew I wasn't just their boss. "I'm okay it." Max says "Me too."Josh agees. "I'd love that." Beams Ethan. I think they almost swooned. "can we call you paul?"Max asks. The other two look at him like he's gone mad." Sure you Can."I reply."Thank's Paul."They shout,rushing over to hug me. " Remember,familiar terms are for off work hours" I remind them,hugging them back. "Yes Sir. They beam. And get back to work. I might be just me,but the seem to be working faster.

I've just turned back to my own work when my wife busts in. A brute at each side. Take him. She shout. They rush forward and grab Max. "Unhand him."I shout." I have a warrant for his arrest." Anna says. "On what grounds." Thomas shouts. "For acts of Homosexuality,"She replies. Max Looks at her,with terror filled eyes. She floats over and slams down a folder. I look at it and at her. "Know anything about this." She asks,with a sickening smirk."He didn't Know anything!" Max shouts. "If you want me dead fine,but don't drag HP into this!" Anna takes back the folder."FIne." She grows."Let's get him to his cell." She pauses and glares at me."I got a clipping room to prepare." And with that she pings out the room. "Fuck!" I scream. Smacking the papers from my desk." why him? Why didn't she come at me?" I sob out."Why hurt a innocent Cubie?"

Because We're nothing in the eye's of higher level pixies." Josh says. "Sir ,your the only person who even see us as people."Ethan adds."Well, you anderson and Sanderson."Andreas corrects. " I can't believe Smith is going to have his wings klept." THomas cringes. "He might even be put to death." Anthony sigh sadly. "HELL NO!" I shout."Noone's touching my beloved cubie." I shout. All eyes look at me shocked. "Dad,if you even question his convection,They'll accuse you of being with him." Anthony remarks I circle around my desk. "I know." I reply. " So how can you help him?" Thomas asks."I'm not just going to stand up for him." I tell the group." I'm coming out." "What!" They shout." I'm sick of hiding who I am. I'm not ashamed if being bi." I reply."There's a lot of scared Pixies out there,who want to be free to be themselves. Pixies who don't have the luxury of escaping to anti-fairy world. This law need to change. And it never will if we keep I keep hidden."  
I'm right behind you dad." My sons reply." Us two ."My cubies cheers." I look at a silent Andreas." He smiles at me."You know I'll ride with you to death,herald."I nod to him and smile. "Let's go save max." I shout and lead the charge out my office.

End of HP's POV.


	6. Chapter 4 part 2 Outings

AntiFairy World.

Anticosmo's POV

We sit at a local Dinner. We have spent the morning Checking out all the land marks. Picking up new clothes for the kiddies. And Cosmo and Wanda. I had to admit, Comso looked cute in my clothes." "Where yo next?" Wanda asks "Toy store." The kids shout in unison." Toy store it is." I agee. "Cosmo let's out a relaxed sigh." Man,it's a nice day out." He remarks. "Sure is." AntiWanda agrees."Good thang this here cafe's got a outdoor eatin area." Wanda seems to stiffen." AC,you mom's coming this ay."She says nervously. "Do she get along with anti me?" "I hate da bitch." Anti-Wanda hiss out before I can speak." Nana." Timothy chirps racing to Mother. "Hello boy." She says to him. "What was your name ?"

I feel my temper knew full well what his name is. "No It's Timothy."Timothy tells still seemed genuinely happy to be near her."right." She says,brushing past him. "AntiCosmo why are you eating a this. . Dump."She looks at Remy." I see you got another Human." He's MY godchild." AntiRip. Informs her glaring. "You really are bringing more of them here." Mother remarks"Yup, soon every anti-fairy who want's a god child will have one."Timothy says. He looked up at her smiling. Unaware of the venom in her voice. How did you acquire that one?" Mother asks. "Timothy wished for me to be Father's godchild." Remington replies. "why does her questions leave me on edge?" I think to myself. "She looks at Remington then timmy,then AR. "I never pictured you a Father AntiRip." Mother remarks." I think it suits me well." AR counters. "Nana,why don't you have lunch with us." TImothy asks,much to AntiWanda's dismay.

Mother agrees. Though I don't know if it's to spend time with me,or to spite my wife. "Timothy,call me grandMother." Mother sighs sitting next to me. "Okay,grandma." Timothy chirps sitting on my lap. " sit on mama's lap." Anti-Wanda calls. TImothy jumps down and goes to his mother. What are those?" Mother asks. "Whats?" I ask looking to where she's pointing. "We're nega fairies." Cosmo chirps. "WE'RE called PEOPLE." Huffs do I suddenly wish I was in bed. "Richard my friend,Now I know how you feel when your mother's around,and your the only one who can stand her.."I think to myself. We order and our food arrive in a timely manner."Too bad Lizzy and Carmen couldn't b here." Timothy sighs. "More humans?"Mother begins to answer but words seem to fail him. "What the heck are they?" HE asks the group."I'll explain later."I chuckle.

"Grandma,are you coming to the toy store with us?" Timothy asks. Poor antiWanda almost chokes on her soda."My gosh,mom! are you alright?" Timothy asks concerned."quiet right my you okay?" I ask with equal concern. "I'm fine."AntiWanda laughs. "I . .uh. .hick-uped a lil while I was swallowin." Timothy looks at her annoyed."Geez, be careful." He sighs. "Sorry babeh." AntiWanda replies."To answer you Timothy,I'd be happy to." Mother says, "awesome." Cheers Timothy. "Yay." Moans the rest of the group.

End Of Anti-Cosmo's POV

Pixie world.

Smiths POV

As I sit in my cell I can't help but wonder what will happen to me. I knew my wings are about to be clipt. That was a given. But was I also going to be put to death. As a mere cubicle pixie,my life is seen a worthless,So it was very possible. Am I worthless? Sir , are you coming to save me?Or am I expendable even to you? I think to how mere minutes ago you asks to called me Max. my heart pinged with pure joy? You even said I can call you paul. I stand and pace the cell. "Please don't put your self in dager sir." I think to myself."I'm not worth your precious life." I jump when my cell door is opened. To my surprise strolls in. I look at her dispassionately"I'm not rally after you,you know." She says."It's that two timing slut of a husband of mine."

I say nothing so she continues. "I can get you off."She says. "All you have to do i says my husband raped you, and made you commit acts of homosexuality." She looks at me with a grin. "You can go on living your faggy life." She adds. "Be hailed a hero. Have you class status elevated to office pixie, and live a happy middle class do you say?." I turn my back to her and float to the window." I say,I'd rather die." I reply. "You stupid freak." She shouts do you really think he'll lift a finger to save you." I continue to stare out the window." I hope he doesn't." I reply."To do so will only endanger him." I feel her come behind me. I wince when she strokes my wing. I never new it could hurt to be touched like that. "You'll sacrifice you wings for a man who'll never love you?" She asks. He words hurt more then her cruel touch."I would lay down my life for HP." I reply.

She pinches my wing, hard. I scream in pain. When she let's go,I turn to face her. "You think that little pinch hurts." She growls,glaring down at me."Just wait till their being cut in half."She grabs my collar and pulls me close. "It'll hurt a thousand times worst." She Chuckles darkly"Do you really want to feel that kind of pain?" I feel my self shake with fear. Not fear,out right terror" NO I don't" I admit."She smiles a twisted smirk."Then you do as I say?" She asks." I look at her defiantly." "I'll never lie on HP." I growl." I rather go through that pain,then let him suffer it for a crime he didn't commit." "FOOL!" She shouts throwing me to the ground. "I hope they kill you." She shout, kicking me in the side."I watch her strom out the room. When the door slams shut, I curl up and cry.I'd do anything not to have my wings klept. Anything that is,except hurt my beloved HP.

End of Smith's POV.

Toy store

Timmy's POV

I looked around the toy store. "I can't believe there still one open." I remark. Dad comes to my side."There are many open." He says "Antifairies love to play games." I'm so giddy,I don't know what to do.I haven't actually shopped for a toy in ages. "Buy as much as you like."Dad says."What we can't carry,we'll have delivered." Dad turns to Papa And Mama. "Oh,before I forget,Here are your charge card."He says"I added your names to my charge account. Papa Cosmo Takes his beaming with joy. "Mama snatches it away from him."We can't accept these/"She says." Why not?" Dad asks."Yeah,Why not?" Papa Whines "Because you've don so much for us already." .Mama Replies " We can't keep taking advantage of you like this." Dad only smiles." Nonsense,As members of my household,your under my care." He says "Beside, It you really want to contribute,You'll do so when you find a occupation that suite you fancy." Mama and papa looks at each other then him."Being a godparent isn't a paying job." Mama Asks.

Dad shakes his head."It's volunteer work."He replies".At least in AntiFairyWorld. I'm hoping it'll cut out anyone who'd do it just for the money." I had to admit,it was a smart idea." "Papa Slips he new credit card out mama's hand and dashes off with NegaMe and Poof in tow." "Damn it Cosmo." Mama spits out. She quickly covers her moth and blushes." I hope swearing isn't illegal here too." She mutters" Mom laughs."Chucks no." Mom says."If it was," AW would be serving five to then."AntiRip Chuckles " For the hundredth straight time." Dad chuckles as well. Mom rolls her eyes. "I don't cuss dat much."She huffs. "Do I Timmeh?" I smile at her." You,Naaaaah." I giggle." It hardly ever crosses you lips." Dad pulls my cap over my eyes"You little momma's boy." He chuckles." "HEY!" I chuckle as well."Cozzie leave my babeh alone." Mom giggles lifting my cap back up."you just mad he's on my side." Dad gives her a sly grin."Yeah,what's your point." He replies. We all laugh at his comment.

"I better go find Cosmo before he breaks something."Mama says. As she starts to float off dad grabs her hand."Don't forget your card."HE says slipping in her pocket." Ac,I told you. . " "Please take it." Dad pleads,cutting her off."If nothing else,then to give me peace of mind." Mama let's out a sigh,Okay,But When I find work,I take care of the statements,got it." She says"Deal." Dad sgrees. Mama smiles ad rushes off. I look up at my dad in awe."What?" HE asks look down at me." Dad you are so freakin awesome." I reply. Dad smiles and kisses my forehead."Thank you Timothy." He says. My heart flutters. I glance over at Remy He was still clinging to AntiRip's hand. I never seen him smile brighter."I'm afraid You'll have to Keep to a five hundred dollar budget."AntiRip tells him."That's fine."Remy replies,to my surprise. "You'll pick stuff out with me right?" "Ofcourse." AntiRip Replies." I want to know your 'll make it easier to pick ou birthday presents and holiday gifts"

Remy looks at him shocked."You'd take time out your day to pick me up a gift?" Remy asks. "You,yourself. . just for me." AntiRip smiles." Ofcourse,A gift should be from the heart." HE replies. I think Remy's about to explode." Come on,I wanna show to stuff I like." Remy shout dragging AntiRip. away." See ya'll in a few." AntiRip calls to wave to him. Time seems to fly by. I walk up the isle looking at the antifairy toys. I walk past a display they were setting up. It was for a baby section. I can't wait for the antifairy babies to be born. I wonder when AntiPoof will get here. "There you are." I here someone say. I turn to see grandma floating to me.I smile at her. She lands next me and looks at the construction."he'll be born soon."She says. I look at her. "You mean AntiPoof?" I asks. Grandma nods. "He's the true heir to antifairy world" She says."Not you."I look at her was she telling me this.I never expected to take the throne." Heck I was pretty sure,I'd end up his right hand man, or open up a little store of my own"That's cool.."I tell her

Grandma looks at me darkly. Was she mad at me? Why?. "You do realize they'll send you back to were you came from." She sneers."As soon a my REAL grandchild is born." I'm taken aback," both by her words and her cold tone." Daddy wouldn't do that." I stammer,as fear builds in me."Why would you say such a horrible thing." She grabs my shirts and pulls me close."Because I hate you,you stupid worthless human,bastard child." she replies."With Everything in me I have you." I tramble under her harsh gaze."Why?What did id do to you?" I ask. Grandma lets me go."Do you remember all those time you sent my son to prison." she asks." I swallow hard and nod. "Do you know what they did to him?"She asks. I shack my head no. Grandma leans close to me." They beat me son. They made him magically defenseless abet then they would beat him." She eyes widen in horror."That's not all. They would toss water on him,and then electrocute would go one for hours. MY son,getting beaten,electrocuted,even burned, till he was barely breathing.

She pulls back and looks hatefully into my eyes. Horrified tears flowed from them. " And it all happened because a bucktoothed little bastard wanted to hold him to his stupid human idea of right and wrong."I. .I. . I" I squeak out. "You know the sad part?"She asks." What?" I manage to asks. "Even then He loved you." Grandma replies."And it killed him the boy he loved so much,left him to rot in the hands of those who hated him the most." She was right. I left him in the hands of jorgan. Jorgan was mean to those he supposedly liked, What who he do to someone he hated,like dad."Tell me,do you still think you have the right to call him "dad"? She laughs. I can only stare as she floats aways. "Oh Tabby,what have I done?"I think to myself. "Don't listen to her,I'm sure it's not true." Nega me says. I turn to see him standing behind me. "You know it is." I snap,turning to him." We both know Jorgan would do it." I fall to my knees." Timothy!" Dad shouts. I turn to see him rush to my side. Gently he helps me to my feet. How could he be so kind to me."My dear boy,what is the matter?" He asks. how can he show such concern. After all I put him through. How can mom love me after all I put her husband . . air I stolen from me As a new horrid thought hits me. Did Jorgan do that stuff to mom too?

I collapse to the floor again,this time gasping for air."Timothy,Breath." Dad tells me."Please." He looks at NegaME.." NegaTimothy,Go find Your uncle AntiRip." Dad orders. " ." NegaMe says and runs off."it's Okay son." Dad whispers to me."He gently stroked my back."Just calm down." I'm not his son.. I didn't deserve to be. I didn't deserve a family. "Stop." I sob out.""I'm sorry Timothy,Am I rubbing to hard?" " No,I mean stop being so nice to me." I blurt out AntiCosmo .looks at me puzzled."What?" He asks. "Timothy Your my son,why." "I'm not your son." I shout."Timothy."He gasps "What have gotten into you." "How can you love shouldn't me able to love me." I shout,scrambling to my feet."You should feel nothing but hate and contempt for me." AntiCosmo gives me a stern look."Why should I fell such things for you?" He asks. "Isn't it obvious?" I ask." Pretend I'm Cosmo and spell it out for me."AntiCosmo replies I back away from him as he stands up. "AntiCosmo." I begin. It hurt so much to call him by name."After all I've done to you." I antipoof a cage over him."How can you not." I turn and run out the store.

End of Timmy's POV  
Pixie world

Smiths POV

Hello. out there?  
Cause I don't here a sound.

I lay in my cell staring at the ceiling. I don't know how long I've been in here,but time seemed to be crawling by. At the same time.. Each moment seem to inching me towards death. I don't want to die.I truly don' I have only my own carelessness to blame. Sir was always telling mt to be careful. Perhaps I wanted to be caught. I'm so sick of living a from girl to girl,I'd never love. Living this horrible lie,when all I want to do is settle down, and have a burn my eyes as It hits me."I'll never have a family. I'll never going to find love. I'm going to die,alone and forgotten.

Alone. Alone. I don't really know  
where the world is. But miss it now.

I curl up trembling. I don't want to die like this. I want to live. i want to have love. I want to me with someone I matter to. I'm only seventeen.I have my whole life ahead of me. I'm too young to die. 's offer flash in my mind. I shove it away bitterly." I rather die then do that to him."I think to myself The mere thought of him being harmed ,sicken me. But ,why did I care so much. Then it hits me. I remember how he took a blow for he always protected me. cared for me. . loved me."

I'm out on a ledge and I;m screaming my name.  
Like a fool at the top of my lungs

I knew I had falling for him. He kind heart. His gentle touch. He treated me like I was somebody. He acted like I mattered. Maybe to him,I actually did."Damn it Why him."I think bitterly to all the guy to fall for,why did I have to fall for the guy,who has the most to lose by being with was the last person,would ever be with me."I close my eyes and wish with all my might,that this was just a bad dream. I was going to wake up in bed. Float down and have breakfast with the guys and meet HP at wishFixers.

Sometime, when I close my eyes.  
I pretend I'm alright, but it's never enough.

I know it's selfish,but at the moment I don't care. I want HP to save me. I want him to kick open the door,Garb me, hold me and tell me,He was here for me. That he wasn't going to let them hurt me. That he loved me and was going to protect me. My head out right laughs at me hearts stupid wish. I know he'd never do such a thing. Not because he didn't love me,but because his real family mattered more. He had a grandchild now What was I but a nothing more then face in the crowd. Only a shadow of a that's all I'll ever be  
Cause my echo,echo is the only voice coming back  
Shadow, shadow is the only friend that I have.

End Of Smith's POV

AntiFairy world.

AntiCosmo's POV

I dashed to the exit. What in blazes have gotten into the boy. Last I see him ,he's on a new toy high. Next thing I know his in tears telling my I shouldn't be able to love him. Be cause of something he's done to me. I halt in my track when I see wanda caught under a net. I antiPoof it away."Have you seen timothy?" I ask." "Yeah,he was heading to the exit." She replies."HE seem upset,what happened.?" I let out a sigh.:"I don't knooow." I reply,when I'm suddenly pulled to the side. I turn straight the furious blood red eyes of antiWanda."I am going to FUCKING KIll yo momma!"She growls. I look at her stunned. I know she tends to swear,but not that harshly. From th Wide eyed shock On Wanda;'s face,She may well never heard it spoken in her presence." Love I haven't the time for you Merry war with Mother." I begin. "Your Mother done spilled da bean bout da prison." AntiWanda shouts."You know how fragile our boy is." I look at her shocked."She didn't?" I ask horrified.

Cosmo Looks at me sadly."You mean,It's true?" He asks."Is what true?" Wanda asks. AntiWanda releases me. What was the the thing,I should hate him for? Did he actually blame himself? For Jorgan's crime."Ta make matter's worst yo momma done told him it was his fault." AntiWanda my suspicions."She also told him you were hurt,because you felt he left him in the hand of the enemy." I can't believe my ears. "Why would she say dat." I spit out."Because she's a now good, racist bitch." AntiWanda then My phone rings." What?" I snap." AC,I need you help." Father says. We have trouble,and a semi rule free wish,is just the thing to fix matters." "I have my own crises ion my hand." I reply. "what's happening?" He asks. "I explain my mother's actions. He explains the mess in Pixie world. "I'll send AntiRip nd Remington." I tell him and hang up."I turn to the group."AntiRip,Take Remington,and help father with his crises." I Tell AntiRip."He'll Fill you in on the details when you get there." They nod and antipoof off." The rest of you search the store,in case Timothy is still here."I tell the rest. "I'll check the locale area." Then nod a dash Antiwanda."I'll check outside wit ya."She says." I nod and we head out

End Of Anticosmo's POV,Timmy's POV.

Listen, listen I will take a whisper  
if that's all you have to give.

I was walking now. I never felt so numb. yes I have. When they told me tabby was dead She died,because of dad was too,maybe. papa and mame got hurt by crocker on many occasions,because I was careless. I tumble to my knees. I sob onto the pavement. Why was ever one getting hurt because of wonder dad's drawn to me. I was bad luck walking. Nothing more then a jynx. In sort I was a living curse. i needed to be removed from this world.I raise to my that's it. I'll needed to die.I was so simple. I remember there being a bridge not far from here. Tabby you made I mistake,by saving me." I think to myself."I'm sure you realized it now,so have 't worry.I'll make things right."

But it isn't, isn't you could come and save me.  
and try to chase this crazy right ou of my head.

I find the bridge rather quickly. I look down. Cars are whizzing by. So many shades of blue and red. some were black. I find myself staring at them. I feel bad about damaging on of their cars. I wait for a red light. After all,The last thing I want is a innocent antifairy to be hurt in a car wreck. Or worst killed. No If I die,I'll die alone. That's what I deserve. I look to the sky."Tabby,can I come and stay with you."I think to the heavens. "We can watch over them together."

I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name.  
Like fool at the top of my lungs

I look down at the traffic. The cars have stopped. I take a deep breath and . .Jump. I feels nice just free falling. Suddenly I'm jerked to a halt. Did I snag something: I look up and into the terrified eye's of AntiCosmo? He pulls me up and int his arm. I try to break free,but he's holding me to tightly. We land on the bridge, he still doesn't let me wasn't your fault Timothy." He sobs " You have nothing to do with what happened to me." My heart break. So they did hurt him. I close my eyes and sob into Him."I'm sorry." I whimper."I'm so so Sorry."

Sometime, when I close my eyes.  
I pretend I'm alright, but it's never enough.

"Timothy it wasn't your fault" AntiCosmo says."bad things happen to me, yes granted. But it would have happened no matter what." I can feel him shaking,though I don't know why." Please don't lie."I tell him. "It's always my fault I grip I I begin to shake myself. "It's my fault you were hurt, just like it was my fault the times crocker Cosmo and wanda. Tabby's dead,And it's all my fault! I'm nothing but a curse.I should just die."

End of Timmy's POV

Pixie world.

Smiths POV

Cause my echo,echo is the only voice coming back  
Shadow, shadow is the only friend that I have.

My cell door swings open. Before i know what's happening. I'm grabbed and my blazer and shirt is ripped off me. I'm dragged out the room ab before a large crowed. leans close to me."Last chance." She whispers"Lie or die." I glare at the hateful shrew." I'll see you in hell bitch." I hiss back." So be it."She replies. My hands are bound. And raised over my of HP comes to mind. His smile. I'd give anything to here his voice one lest time. I give anything to tell him I loved If he never say it beck. I'd be happy knew knowing he knew how much I care.

I don't wanna be down and  
I just want to feel alive and  
get to see you face again

"How do you plea?" Someone asks. "What?" I asks back. I'm slapped hard across the face. "How do you plead on the charges of homosexuality."The person snaps I could lie. Plead not guilty. Be I'm so tired of hiding. Of looking over my shoulder, ever time I have the pleasure of a kiss. I'm just plain tired of life."Guilty." I reply. The crowd gasps. "You here by sentenced to Death. Your wings are to be sheared of quarter section at a time. Then you are to be out down by firing squad." Put down? I really and just a lowly curr to them.

I don't wanna be down and  
I just want to feel alive and  
get to see you face again  
Once again...

I gaze out into the crowd how many were in the closet like me. How many times was this going to happen to before anyone was brave enough to take a stand. Lead the charge to our freedom. I don't care if I die. I was never really don't their loved ones lives matter. Or were they trying to believe the lie. Believe that noone they loved could possible be gay. It's the lie,that denial that has all our wings klept,and our hearts imprisoned.

Just my Echo,My shadows.  
Your my only friend.

Any last Words?" Im Asked. "Are you people really Okay with this?" I ask the crowd. "What?" They whisper among themselves. "I asks you is this really okay?"I shout."So what is I'm gay,Is does that give them the right to kill me?" All eyes are on me. "All I ever wanted is to fall in love,Have a family." I tell them."But I can't,Just because I can only love another guy. But have you ever stop to ask yourself why it's wrong. What does it matter who I love as long as a choose to love with all my heart."

And I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name.  
Like fool at the top of my lungs

A blow to the stomach robs me of air. But to hell with breathing I don't need it. I need to say my peace. "If we don't stop this madness now. Next time it may be one of your loved ones in my place."I plead to the crowed." If not you son,daughter,bother or sister,it may well me your grandchild,niece or nephew." a gag is pinged on me. "That's enough out of you." sneers. "For that fifty lashes." I dare not scream as I'm whipped I don't want to give them the satisfaction."There goes leaving a pretty corpse." I joke darkly to myself.I close my eyes and think of HP.I want him to be the last thing on my mind before I die.

Sometime, when I close my eyes.  
I pretend I'm alright, but it's never enough.

Soon the beating stops.I'm left shaking,holding desperately to my thoughts of HP."Shear the little fucker's wings." commands. "Shear the down the middle,first." The executioner looks ak her shocked.."But,that's not his sentence." He remarks She glares at him."So he's dead anyway." She replies."Unless your his mysterious Lover." The Executioner swallows hard,then grabs my wing. I wince at his touch too. I push away fear with thought's of HP."Stop!" Someone shouts."Don't you harm him."

Cause my Echo, Echo  
Oh my shadow, shadow.

Everyone turns to the voice. The crowd gasps. I just stare speechless. Hp dashes forward and shove the executioner away. "What are you doing."He wife sneer. "He's a already plead guilty." "I don't care."HP Snaps"It give you no right to cut his wings."A wicked smiles crosses here face."Sir,What are you doing." I ask."Protecting you?" He says,stroking my hair. I resist the urge to purr. "you shouldn't risk yourself for me." I yell. and my fellow cubies come over and begin to untie me. "Guys." I whimper. "Why are you risking yourself." He wife cackles. "It's not like your . .in love with him, are you?" Hp glares at her. "You damn right I'm in love with him." HP snaps."and proud of it." Words fail me."

Hello, 't anybody out there.

End of smiths POV

antifairy world.

Anticosmo's POV

I heald me sobbing child, wishing I knew of a way to ease his pain I knew their was not easy answers."Why do you think Tabitha's death was your fault?" I ask. Timothy remains quite."Please tell me." I press gently. "They said it was my fault." He whimpers. "Who?" I ask. " The Turners." He and Wanda doesn't know this" He sniffles. "But they still make a point to tell me,It's my fault Tabby I wasn't being so would never got hit be that car" I lift his gaze to mine. "Timothy,It was the drivers fault not your." I tell him.

"No it was my Fault!" Timothy shouts He breaks away from evilness he runs straight into AntiWanda.. "calm down babeh." She says softly. "Momma's here." He fall weakly into her. Sobbing into her embrace. I had no idea I could hate a stranger as much as I hated the Turners. "I sorry mommy."Timothy whimpers."They hurt you,because of me." AntiWanda stroked his hair lovingly."Dey ain't never hurt meh,babeh." She tells him."Yo daddy always protected meh,from dem." Timothy cringes in her arms. "That mean they hurt him twice as much."HE sobs I blow out a sigh. He was right,they did. I float to him and rest a hind on his shoulder." It was nothing I couldn't endure."I assure him.

"AntiCosmo." He begins." That's daddy to you welp." I correct "Dad,Why do you want me as a son?" He asks."Surly you must know the anti-poof will be born soon." I smile at him. So she told him about that too,eh." Any day now to be exact." I remark with a grin. "Then why do you want me?" He asks again. "Because your an adorable lad. "I reply."And it as I told you this morning. It was becoming unbearable to be without you."I pull Timothy to his feet. "Is it really that hard to believe I can love you?" I ask"I really can be quite a loving fello, when I want to?"Timothy Dive into my arms. " I know dad." He replies,Hugging me tightly.I antiPoof us back to the toy ,wanda, Poof And NegaTimothy rush to greet us."are you okay,sport?" Wanda asks."I'm okay Mama."Timothy replies Wanda hugs Timothy tightly as do Cosmo." I can't believe my race treated yours so badly." She remarks. "I can." Cosmo comments." Fairies are a bunch fascist, elitist snobs."

They rest of us stare at him in shock."Cosmo you dimwit."Wanda sighs."Your a fairy." Comso actually seems offended."I am not." He huffs.I am a NEGAfairy.I was always born to be a negafairy."I can't help but smile"I can't argue with that." Concedes Wanda. "But still you mother's a fairy." Cosmo looks away sadly. "Wanna know a secret?" He says. We nod. "As much I want to be close to her." Cosmo says."Deep down,I actually hate her." Wanda gasps in shock. I'm floored myself. "Wh. .wh. . why?" Stammer Timothy."Because as much a she pampered me, treated me lovingly." Cosmo says. "She never once stood up for me. She never encouraged me to stand on my own,or to believe in myself." Tears formed in his eyes. " In other words,I was nothing more to her,then her pet. A pet she kept on a tight leash." Cosmo turns and looked Wanda in the eyes." I felt worthless,And she was okay with it."Cosmo continues. "That's why she hates you,because you make me feel good about myself. You respect me Wanda,even though I'll never be as smart as you."

Cosmo turns and looks at me and AntiWanda."Antime,want to know something else?"He asks"Sure." I reply. "As we walked around AntiFairy world today. I've been treated more warmly,then I ever have in Fairy world."Cosmo says." As I knew I would be, That's why I was so happy to be exiled here."I look at my sweet dimwit,speechless." "dad,you wanted to be here?" NegaTimothy asks." Yup,it's better then being stuck in fairyworld." cosmo replies."Yeah,I think your right." Wanda agrees." As scared as I was about coming here,It was also exciting." I float over and put my arms around them "How about we check out pixie world." I suggest."I have a feeling something interesting is happening.""Let's go!" They children lift his wand and Negapoof us there."

Pixie World

HP's POV

I look out at the shocked crowd. I walk to the podium and push the speaker off. "That's right,I your leader,HP is bisexual." I announce. I pause to look at shocked faces,then continue. "I've served as your leader for many centuries. Millenniums in fact. I've laughed with you. Cried with you. Tasted better defeat with you. And I'd gladly do it again. But that doesn't change why I am,or How I love." I look at Andreas. He smiles me, a nod his Consent."I am a polyamorous Pixie." I'm deeply in love with my darling Andreas. And I'm in love with my beautiful little cubbies. Does that make you hate me now?Does that really make me less of a leader.I don't think I'd like to believe you think so as well." There crowd murmurs among themselves. "Do any of you now why being gay is even illegal?"

"Because it's Disgusting and Filthy." My wife sneers"Fags aren't meant to live." Anthony float over to her."does that include me ma?" He asks." Your fag of a son?" I look at him shocked. Anna Pings away in horror. I turn back to the crowed." The reason it's illegal,Is to make the non anti world less pleasing for antibeings. " I tell them. The high council doesn't want you to bond with your become Negabeings." The crowd looks at each other and whisper. "I'm stepping down as leader." I tell them. All eyes turn to me. Silence hangs heavy in the air." I'm leaving to create a better pixie were we're not bond by the rules of the council,and they're stupid racist ignorance. A world where pixies can love we can dabble in the arts once more. We are more then our business suits. Pixies were once great philosopher, Bards, and artisans."I continue." We were never meant to live in a puke gray metropolis. Pixie cities used to be carved seamlessly into dressed in pastel scholars robes."

I pause and note the many pairs of eyes that now shined in awe."Pixies, Nega pixies lived not for the pursuit in financial gain. But we lived for the pursuit of knowledge, wisdom and enlightenment." I hoped my words were sinking in,being taken to heart."We can have that lovely world 't you,.Any of you join me?" Whispers echo in the crowd. Before anyone can speak up. I'm grabbed from behind,my wand taken. "Do you really think anyone will stand against the council." My wife sneers. I look to see Thomas and Richard was also being held. My cubies were in a cage,trembling."Don't worry son." She calls to Anthony."I'll have you sent to be cured." My son looks at her in horror."Jorgan walk over to me with a sickening grin." Look like you took yourself out a power." He chuckles. He waves the shears in front of me."I'm going to enjoy this."

Though I looked at him dispassionately,Inside I was shaking.I sudden blast parts us.A second blast send Jorgan top the ground."Your not touching Him." Someone from the crowd shouts. I turn to see a small army of pixies raising up." We want to live in his world." Shout another." "I'm tired of being ashamed." Shout yet another." A swarm of Cubie class pixies raise up too. "We know HP will let as live as equals." They shout. Jorgan stand and growls at the rebels. "His world doesn't exist." He snaps."It'd take a miracle to for such a world to come into being." My pixies look at jorgan fearfully." Not a miracle." Someone AntiRip says coming onto the stage."It's take a feral wish." Remy finishes for him. "No way,the anti's scored another godchild?" Someone remarks. "Care to make the wish son." AntiRip Ask"I'd be delighted Father"Father." "Arrest them."Anna shouts. A blast takes out the brute fairies. A second blast take out the brute pixies."are we late father?"Ac asks."Your right in time." I reply blasting the brutes holding my pixie sons. "Timothy darling,are you okay?" Remy asks. Timmy is set down next to him."I'll be okay hon." Timmy replies kissing remy's cheek." Now make the wish. Remy blushes and nods."I wish The nega Pixie world Grandfather dreams of existed,and was Was connected to antifairy world."

"No!" Jorgan shout as antiRip grants the wish. Can to add anything Timothy?"Remy asks. Giving him a sly smirk. "I think I would."Timothy Replies. "I wish AntiPixie world was connected to That pixie world and not this one." Timothy wishes." Done."AntiCosmo and AntiWanda shouts granting the wish. "Hey Nega me? Want to join the fun?" Timmy asks."Sure NegaTimmy replies."I wish everyone here ,who is loyal to Grandpa HP was in the new pixie world." With a negapoof we're there. It looked better then I dreamed."Hap comes rushing to me. "You did it." He exclaims." We have our little wishers to thank." I tell him Richard and Edward greet their counter parts with a warm hug. Andreas pokes his counter part. Anti-eugene just let's him. "My word our world is getting bigger." AntiCosmo remarks. "Soon the council will see us as a threat." Thomas sighs. "So be it." Cosmo chimes in." We have mana on our side."

"So true." Eliza says."The rest of the spirit kids are awake." Eliza lead a little blond boy with bunny ears and a fluffy cotton tail to Wanda. "Aunty is Sunny." She says."sunny this is Wanda." Wanda grabs the boy into her arms. "is he min? Is he mine? is he mine?" She asks. Eliza asks."Sure,so long as you don't mind a son that cross dresses." Cosmo shrugs." Anti me has one, why can't I?" He says."AntiCosmo looks at a blushing Timmy. "Cosmo!" Timmy shouts. Cosmo looks at him shocked." S .sorry." Cosmo stammer. "I thought you told him already. Ac walk over to his son. "He whispers something In Timmy's ear. Timmy look at him shocked,Mouthing "No Way." "indeed." Ac grins"What what?" Wanda asks. Such a curious little kitten. "Tell us." Poof looks at AC. They trade wicked grins. "It's a secret"They say in unison. "AntiWanda laugh as the others pout." They'll tell ya when we get home."AntiWanda says. "Till den Let get dose toy and finish sight seeing." The group agrees. "wanda takes her new son by the hand as head off.I guess Timmy will get that tour of pixie world after all."


	7. Chapter 5 Merging worlds

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

Merging worlds

AntiCosmo's POV

I sat in my chair, deep in thought. I was concerned about Timothy. My child was suffering. I had to figure out how to help , Wanda and my dear AntiWanda comes into the room and Take a seat. " How are the children?" I ask. "dem youngins just love dare new rooms." AntiWanda comes over and sits on my lap. "Now what's wrong?" She asks. "you been quiet all drough supper?" I let out a deep sigh. " I'm worried about Timothy."I reply." he's handling our pregnancy well enough,but I'm worried he's just putting on a brave face." Maybe he's really is happy about it." Wanda offers."After all,he loved playing with Poof." I nod,perhaps." I reply

"Cozzie, what aint you telling us?" Antiwanda asks sternly" An don't give meh no line about not wanting to upset it concerns mah babeh I have a right ta know."I turn away from her."It's not that I don't feel you should know,my love." I reply, tears gather in my eyes. "It's just terribly hard to say, especially to you." AntiWanda turns my gaze back to her, "My Word cozzie,It must me somethang big." she says eyeing me concern. I notice both Cosmo and Wanda regarding me the same way. I last of my composure shatters to the wind,and I dive into my beloveds arms sobbing uncontrollably "Oh gods dearest, Timothy tried to kill himself."I sob." I lovely precious child,is in so much pain, louth himself to such a extent, he dims himself unfit to live."

I feel AntiWanda's hold tighten in me."Are ya sure bout dat Cozzie?"She ask,pain clear in her voice. "I saw him Jump. " I Sob. I caught him as he was even struggled in my gasps. I have failed as a father." I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Cosmo standing over me."You didn't fail AntiMe." Cosmo says."Timmy is a very fragile boy. With alot a pain buried deep inside." "Cosmo's right AC." Wanda adds "Timmy hates himself,because noone's eve encouraged him to be proud of who he is. When me and Cosmo would try,he'd say we were being paid to say it. No matter what, he never believed it when we said other wise." I look at Wanda then Cosmo." It's up to you AntiMe." Cosmo says."If anyone can heal Timmy's broken heart,It's you and AW."

AntiWanda wipes the tears from my eyes." Our boy is stronger then they think."says says smiling at me."and he'll get even stronger, because of his daddy." Cosmo floats over and joins Wanda." Timothy has school Tomorrow." I remind everyone. " AntiWanda,will you be escorting him?" AntiWanda kisses my cheek."Yup,I even told AR,dat I'll look after young Remy too."She replies."TIll they're enrolled in ta spellementery I nod. "what about NegaTimothy?" I ask "we're enrolling him into spellementery too." Wanda replies. "Cosmo you should go and help Antiwanda." I remark. "Just incase the boy get separated for some reason." Cosmo nods "okay AntiMe."Cosmo replies."But, am I able to grant his wishes?" I shrug."I don't see why not." I reply "There's nothing in the rules saying you can't." Soon after we plan out the retire to bed. I Snuggle into AntiWanda as we wait for Cosmo and Wanda to join us.

Cozzie?" AntiWanda calls to me."Yes love?" I reply."I need ta talk to ya about somethang." She says.I let out a sigh and sit up."It's about Mother isn't it?" I ask AntiWanda sits up as well." I know what your going to say."I tell her."You don't want her near Timothy again,yes?" AntiWanda nods."Not just Timothy." She adds."i don't want her near the babeh nether." I place a shaky hand over hers. " I agree love." I tell her."Ya do?" AntiWanda asks,understandably shocked. "My mother alwaysed favored me over my elder brother. Because of that he alwaysed hated me."I tell reply. " I want my sons to have the relationship I never got to have with my brother. And that will never be,if She couse a rift between them." I turn and look AntiWanda in the eyes." Beside, I don't want my any on my sons to look down on another's because of how their born."

Antiwanda hugs me tight."Thank ya fur understanding babeh."She sniffles." Of course my dear."No sooner have we laid back down,Cosmo and wanda comes to bed. Wanda Crawls in next to me. Cosmo get's in next to AntiWanda."what are ya going to do about Eliza?" Wanda asks, snuggling into me. "She's coming with us to the admissions office. Edward will me there with Carmen."I reply "Hey AntiMe ,you never told us what you whispered to Timmy?" Cosmo remarks."Yeah." Wanda chimes in. I laugh. "I told him I didn't mind him crisscrossing." I reply." In fact,We can even dress up together I's even show him how to put on makeup." "oh."Cosmo says." I'm going to sleep." Wanda remarks."My brain just crashed.I need to reboot." "Night AntiMe" Giggles Cosmo."Night Wand Night AW."  
Good night Cosmo. I reply "Night Wanda, Night, beloved." "Night Ya'll. AntiWanda laugh."Night Cozzie." " Night everyone."Wanda says."sorry if I don't name names. Don't remember my own right now." The rest of us Just laughs.

End Of Anti-Cosmo's POV.

antiRip's Apartment.  
Remy's POV

I watched as Father raced around the kitchen. "okay two ham and swiss sandwiches, Is there anything you'd like to drink?" Father asks. "I do like dark cherry sparkling water." I reply. Father pauses and looks at me" I like that flavor too." He remarks. I smile. "I am your son."I point out."You are indeed."He says with a smile. Father puts the water into my lunch bag. "I'm sorry I can't accompany you to school."He says sadly" I know you must be sick of hear this but." I know you got work,important work." I finish for him."I don't mind father. I know you'll try your best to make time for me." Father gives me a sad smile."I much as a can."He promises.

"what would you like for dessert?"Father asks " Chocolate pudding."I reply. He adds it to the bag. I jump when I hear a atomic Poof in the room. "AntiRip StuntWell." Jorgan booms. I turn to see him with Juandissimo. " What is it Jorgan." Father asks. "how would you like to practice medicine at the prestigious fairy world medical." Jorgan asks." Father puts away my lunch."All you have to do is hand over your godchild." I look at them horrified. "Jorgan looks at me darkly."Surely you must be sick of the hateful brat by now." "My son is a sweet,gentle boy." Father remarks."There is no way in hell,I'd give him up,to be your token antidoctor." "You'll regret not taking this offer."Juandissimo says."Especially when he dives you to violence. Trust me,it the only thing he understands."

Father sends a blast their way."Get hell out my home." He grows."If you EVER poof in her without a invite,I'm calling the police." They say nothing a Poof away. I'm left shaking in my seat."Father comes and hugs me. "Calm down son." He says. "I'll be good,I swear." I promise."Don't worry about that."Father says lifting my gaze to his."Just be you,and I promise I'll love you,for you." I break into tear. "Know let's go to 've got school,and I got to get you enrolled into spellementery." I look at him shocked. "I get to go to magic school with TImothy?" I ask, Father nods. HE picks me up and carries me to bed. "Can I Have a training wand?" I ask, as father put's me down." He antipoofs up a wand. It was white with a red bow tie painted on it."Here you go."Father says. I hug my new wand.."I love it father. "

I suddenly feel something under me. I sit up,but I don't see anything on the bed. I look at father puzzled. He was holding up a mirror.I'm shocked when I see my reflection I ouch my back and feel them, my gave me wings. My Word I think I might antipoofs away the mirror and I hug him. "They're invisible to any human not connected to to the darkling alliance."Father says. "I can't wait to show Timothy." I tell him. We lay down."I hope you never get married." I yawn." Oh? why not?" Father ask,amused. "If you did, I's have to sleep in my own bed I reply, snuggling into laughs "Don't you wan your own room?" He asks. "Nah, If you want me out your bed, get me a sibling to bunk with."I you can get married.. . maybe. " Good night Remy." Father laughs." Night Father." I chuckle.

End of Remy's POV

Pixie world

Carmen's POV

I watched as daddy and grandpa fluttered about. "You have her clothes picked out. Grandma Eugene asks." Right here." Daddy replies. Me and uncle Richy sat with the cubies as grandma joined them in rushing about. "Are you sure it's safe?" Father asks Grandpa. "It's a neutral Zone."Grandpa says." It's magically protected from violence." Daddy nods. Soon the three of them finish. "Okay where does she sleep?" Daddy asks." Grandpa looks around. "Um. . com to think of it, non of us have a bedroom yet." He says. " I wanna sleep with HP." Max shouts. "ME too!" The other cubies cheer. " I want sleep with my daddy." I shout. "Me too." Uncle Richy shouts. We all laugh. In the end we decide to camp out in the living room.

I can't fall asleep. It's the fist time in a long time I've lived in another place with out Eliza-sama. I missed her. " Can't sleep?" Daddy ask. "I miss lizzy." I pout. " Daddy pulls me close."You'll see here often." HE says."don't worry sweety." I snuggles into him. I felt nice to have a daddy again. I let out a yawn. Where are we going anyway?" I ask. "To get you enrolled in school." "I don't need school." I pout."I probably know more then the teachers." daddy kiss me on the head. "Fine, we're taking you to apply for a job." HE says."Daddy.I giggle." What? You can teach a class, mold older minds, earn some scratch." I laugh." Your silly daddy." I chuckle." I little." Daddy says. "Night night daddy." I yawn. " Night Carmen." Daddy says.

End of Carmen's POV

Next Day,Castle Issmade

Timothy's POV

"Timothy." I hear dad call. Timothy wake up." I moan and pull the cover's over my head. With a antipoof the cover's gone. This is one of the drawback of having a parent with magic. "Time for school Timothy."Dad says. sit up and look at him. He was fully dressed. "Do I have to" I whine," Yes Timothy." He says. " If I wished dimsdale elementary burned down,I don't suppose you'll grant it,huh?" Dad thinks it over. "Hmm. On one hand.I do want to encourage a sense of wanton destruction in you." He says." On the other hand, I do have a profound respect for the institution of learning." I can't believe it, he was seriously considering my wish."I'll have to think it over."dad says finally."Till then get dressed."

I get dressed and come down stairs. I noticed lizzy looked pissed."What's with her?" I ask. "She got's ta go to school."mom looked equally displeased. "He doesn't want to go ether." Nega me says,pointing to Poof. "I feel your pain." I tell them."So dad finished considering my wish?" I ask. "Yes I have?"Dad says. "So can I wish to burn down me school?" I ask "TImmy?" Mama gasps. "No,, Timothy." dad says."Why?" I ask "BEcause it's wrong." Mama says. I look at here then dad. "Seriously,why?"I ash Dad laughs. "BEcause.I want you to go and spend time with your human friends." Dads replies. "I don't have human friends." I reply. A.J and Chester found my lipstick and stopped hanging out with me." I tell him. "Now they pick on me,with sanjay and elmer." I look at dad."Please don't make me go to school."

Dad blows out a sigh."I'll honor your request and let you stay home." Dad says."But,I think you should reconsider." I look at him puzzled."Why would I want to reconsider?" I ask. "Remington,will be starting today in a new social class."dad replies. "He's the human friend I was refering and that boy who lives at the dump I've seen you with."that's right. I do want to see mark again."Okay,I'll go." I concede Remy and Uncle AntiRip AntiPoof into the room. I look at Remy shocked. "Dude, your wing look sweet." I gasp jumping from my chair. "Aren't they?"Remy replies."I got them last night." Remy sits next to me at the table."When do I get mine." I ask, looking at Remy's new wand. "Today."dad replies. With a antipoof I get my wings. Remy looks at me puzzled. Dad does to then smiles. "What? I ask. Dad poofs up a mirror. I look at my reflection shocked.

"Why are my wing Pink and Black?" I ask. "I made them that way."dad says floating to me side. I look at him puzzled."Then why did you look so stunned?"I ask. "Because,as soon as I gave your wing."Dad replies, turning me back to the mirror"Your hair turned black,which I had no part of." I look at to mirror. "My hair was as black as NegaMe's. "It also caused NegaTimmy to pop fairy wings."Papa gasps. "Sweet." NegaMe cheers. "Uncle AntiRip looks at Remy."I wonder."He says. He antiPoofs Remy's wings to white and red. "Remy looks at his wings .then us."Am I still blond?" He asks. "Yes, But your hair is tipped dark blue."Uncle AntiRip Replies Anti poofing up a mirror. "I love it."Remy remarks with a grin..After breakfast papa and mom escort Remy and me to school. Papa disguised himself as Remy's belt. mom was my spiked bracelet. Me and Remy looked at the school. " i wonder how me being middle class changed things. "Remy wonders. "I wonder how us being cousins changed thing."I wonder as well. "Hey Timmy! Remy!" We here someone shout.

We Turn to See Trixie and Veronica running to was in jeans and a T-shirt. Veronica was in a skirt and blazer. "How do you like my new cosplay outfit." Veronica asks."Cute I remark. Remy smiles."Very cute."He says Tad and Chad comes up." Trixie, Veronica." Tad says."I'll never understand why you and Timothy,associate with that poor kid." Chad sneers at Remy." Your parents are rich,his isn't." Chad says." I mean I know he's your cousin,but why suffer with him." Trixie stands between them and us,"You punks got five second to get to walking." Trixie sneers." Unless you want me to show my friends what I learned this saturday in karate class."Tad and Chad scurry away in fear."What a bunch of snobs." Trixie huff. "Cha,I can't believe people act like that." ME and remy just trade silent glances.

"Timmeh, BUD! Remy Brah!" Mark shout racing to us." Like how was your weekend?" "MEh,same old,same old."I reply. "Yeah." Remy agrees. " We see Sanjay come up the block. Chester had his arm around him. "Yo TImmy."He calls."Remy, what's up?" I look at him then Sanjay."What's with Sanjay?" I ask. The Kid looked at like he's been crying." He told his parent's we were together,and they went nuts." Chester says. "They even kicked him out the house." I rush over and hug Sanjay." I'm sorry ti hear that."I tell him. We head inside."Now chester is scared to tell his father.."Sanjay says. "HEY FAG!" I hear AJ yell " Why don't you kiss 'll make him feel better."

"Shut it nerd boy." Trixie shouts. "Man those nerds are mean." Veronica huffs." Just because we're the least popular in school,doesn't give them the right to be such a ass to us." When we get to class,Tootie waves us over." I've been waiting for you guys." She says. "I got great news." "What?" I ask." The principle cleared our request for a magic believer's club." Tootie says. "Alright.:Remy shouts. "This is going to be so cool." Trixie says. "all eye turn to me and thy can say a word Crocker come in."Good Morning class." The other's glare at him."We'll ask you in the new club room?"Tootie says with a smile.I wonder what they wanted to ask.

End of Timmy's POV.

Spellementery

Sanderson's POV

I sit in the office with carmen. All eyes kept looking at her,then me. I can feel them judging me. Some looked at the door,like childs services was going to burst in and drag her way from me. I look at the door, did any of them called child services? The only people who come in are Logic, Havoc, and Cure." Calm down,AR" .Havoc says."Your son is fine. I assure you" Havoc says." I know,I just miss him,that's all." Cure says. "Eliza rushes to Carmen." THe two girls hug. Sunny hold Tylers's hand."Sorry to Keep you waiting." Logic says." I shrug. " What's a few hate filled glares." I chuckle. I hand them the admissions forms. As he children play ,we fill them out. "Who's Foop?" Logic asks. "He's the name of poof,Counterpart."Havoc 'll be born any day now." "Then I'll finally have a grandchild." Havoc's mother screeches. The pen in Havoc's hand snaps in half.

His eyes gain a blood red color. "What are you doing her?" Havoc almost growls and he antipoofs up a new pen.I saw you drive up to the school,so I came to see if you needed help with the paperwork."I'm no stranger to paper work." Havoc replies." Please go away." He mother ignores him. "Don't be like that." She says,looking at the paper." You trying to get that human child enrolled here?" she scoff. Havoc looks at her darkly."HE is MY son." Havoc snaps. "What's the big deal?" I ask,puzzled." AntiCosmo,after all he's put you through." HE mother says" How can you trust him? I thought you wanted him to tease the fairies,then kill him,not actually care for the little urchin."We look at her shocked I can't believe she could think that. Judging from the hurt look in Havoc's eyes,nether could he.

End of Sanderson's POV,  
"AntiCosmo's POV"

I feel as though I've been stabbed in the heart. "You think me so callous, so heartless ,that you'd actually believe I'd hurt a child."I ask ,Horrified by my own words."Mother,how could you?" Mother rolls her eyes. You were going to kill Poof." She says."I was not,I was going to drain a bit of his magic." I reply."He would have been fine with the ninety percent I would have left him with." My mother looks at me darkly." Because of that . .that child,your were tortured." Mother growled. " Child is the operative word. Timothy is a child" I try to remind her. "He hadn't a clue what was going on in that prison." I let out a deep sigh." He's only a boy how can I blame him for the actions of grown men." I add."How can you?"

"I stil want nothing to do with that boy."Mother says.I sigh."Fine,AntiWanda doesn't want you to have contact with him anyway."I pause and add" Any of our children,for that matter." She looks at me shocked." I don't care about the other too."She huffs."But why am I'm being kept from my Grandson?" "Screw you to bitch." Eliza huffs."The other children muffled snickers ."Eliza,you are you mother's daughter."I think to myself. I return to my papers, feeling weary of this conversation" AntiWanda don't want you causing a rift between the children with your shameless favoritism." I tell mother."Frankly I agree with her." I can feel mother glaring at me."You what?" she growls."I turn to her with a glare of my own."I said I agree. "I reply. "I don't want you racist attitude to drive my children bother hates me because of how you treated him.I'm not letting you do the same to my little ones."

"Your brother was a damn eye sore." Mother sneers."I would have killed him as a baby,but I couldn't figure out how." I looked at her shocked. "You . .You . .You heartless bitch! I shout,raising to my feet. "He always told me you were, hell AntiWanda did I was to blind to see it. " Mother looks at me shocked." AntiCosmo."She gasps."Don't you AntiCosmo me! How DARE you speak that way about him! He bent over backwards ,groveled for your love,even now after the way you treated him,he still wants it!" I continue." I don't know who you are anymore. But I do know this is the real you,I want you out of my life and away from my family." Mother looks at me shocked,then antipoof away in tears. I sit back down,burying my face in my hands. Edward and Wanda put a arm around me."daddy."Eliza calls rushing to my side. I pick her up and hold her close. "The truth can be a bitter pill,can't it."I hear a voice say. I look up to see Antischnozmo looking at me."What are you doing here?" I ask. " I'm the principle" He says." come into my office, we caan catch up,and get the kids enrolled." I nod and we follow him inside. My bother put's a arm around me." I don't hate you." He says." She told me you hated me." I look at him shocked." That's what she told me?" I reply.

End of AntiCosmo's POV

Dimsdale Elementary."

Remy's POV

Lunch tIme rolled around. And Tootie lead us to our designated club room. Tootie close the door when we get inside. I look back at her puzzled. "Okay spill it."Trixie says. "Timothy looks at her puzzled. "Spill what?" Timothy asks.""Like what's up with this new reality?" Veronica ask."Not that we don't like it better then the old one." "We're like,just taken aback by it." Mark adds. "How do you even remember the old one." I ask. "Love." TImothy says smiling at chester. "Magic can't make you forget anything involving a loved one." Chester and Sanjay walk over to Timothy. "We're sorry about how we acted." Chester says." AJ threatened to Out is to our parents,if we didn't do as he said." Timothy nods. "Why didn't you just come out to him?" I ask. "We were scared." Sanjay says."The only reason Aj knew is because he caught us kissing.I'm thankful,he has forgotten that."

"Dah,ya poor babeh."Aunt AW. Says Antipoofing to here real form." Mom. Timothy says panicking.I was freaking out myself."Calm down babeh,dare ain't no rule saying who I can show myself too." Aunt AW says"I just can't let adults see me,dems da ones who's dangerous to mah health." Cosmo poof to normal too. "Yay,I can hang out with kids." He cheers."Oh wow,real magic beings." Trixie gasps. "This is too cool." Veronica and Tootie gasp in unison. We all jump when some come int the room."Okay munchkins "A Red haired Girl says" She freezes when she see Cosmo and aunt AW. She walks over to aunt AW." Who are you?" She asks. "I'm AntiWanda,Timmeh's momma.""Aunt AW says, with a grin. "Vicky What are you doing here." Timothy asks. "I'm your teen peer councilor." Victoria says." I'm be in charge of your club." She turns to aunt AW"Your took him from the Turner?" She asks.

Aunt AW nods proudly. Victoria hugs her."Thank you." She says."I don't know what those people were doing to him,but it was making him sick." I look at Timothy. Timothy looked as though the slightest breeze could send him to th put a arm around him." Don't worry Vicky,Our Timmy's going to get alot better." She says. " Indeed. I agree. "Okay rugrats."Vicky call. "We only got the lunch break to get some work 's the order of business. " We need to find a home for Sanjay."Timothy says. " What's wrong with his parent's?Victoria asks." "They like,kicked him out on his ass." Mark says. we all give him a annoyed look."What?" Like they did ."Mark Huffs. "Maybe I can have magic beings raise me too.""Sanjay suggests." Do you want Pixie,antipixie, or antifairy?" Timothy asks "Hey!"Cosmo huffs. "What about negafairies?" "Cosmo,you and Wanda are the only nega fairies." I point out".An you have your hands full with three kids."

"Good point."Cosmo agrees. " I'll take a AntiPixie."Sanjay says" I wish Grandpa HAP was here." Timothy call. With a AntiPoof he's look at him shocked. His "Pixie stick" was hang out in full attention."The girls turn away blushing." Sorry bout dat,Unkey HAP." Aunt AW mumbles." "it's cool,I can get laid latter." Grandpa look at Timmy. and winks." like?" He nods dumbly." HAP turn to me." How about you?" He asks. I nod as well. The man was hung like a mule."Unkey HAP stop being a perv." Aunt AW snaps."We got's work ta do. Pevry time later. "Grandpa nods put's his antipixie rod away. "What can I do for you kids?" HE pauses and looks around the room."Who are the new human kids?"  
Dare members of the magic believer's club." I tell them. He looks at us." What's the club objective?" Grandpa asks. "Officially to bring together,kind interested in learning about all kinds of magic beings." Trixie says. She stops and looks at Timothy "Unofficially it's to help kids find loving godparents,and escape abusive home." He says.

"So why am I called?" Grandpa asks." Sanjay want's a antipixie god parent." Tootie says. "He parents disowned him." Grandpa float over to Sanjay. "So sorry kid." He says"One parent house hold or two." "Two please." Sanjay replies. " Your new godparent are AntiAngel Mari Peters and her husband AntiRobert Theodore Peters." Grandpa says. AntiPinging them to the room. " The couple looks at us puzzled. "Mari,Theodore,meet your new GodSon, Sanjay." "Oh my Evilness." Mari sobs,Rushing to her knew god child. Sanjay Hugs her back. A magic flows through the room. What was that?" Veronica asks. "Everyones memory being changed." Grandpa replies. " Sanjay leads Mari to Chester."This is my boyfriend Chester."Sanjay says."daaww my little baby got a sweetheart." Mari coos."Sanjay's new father floats over as well." That's my boy."He says."A real babe magnant." Theodore kisses his wife and Sanjay." I've got to get back to work." He says. "See you two at home." We wave good-bye to him and he antipings off.

"Wow, first club meeting and we made a match."I remark with pride. "I'm not scared to come out to my pop anymore."Chester says with a grin. "Good."Vicky says." Remember,he can be replaced."As we laugh the bell rings. "lunch is over,time for recess." I Tell the group." We should use this time to,you know eat." We take out our lunches and discuss club AntiPing back to "work" . Mari antipings up a lunch for sanjay and chester. She didn have to antiping up a lunch for chester,but she said it didn't think his looked nutritious enough."So you guy's well be going to magic school." Trixie says sadly." What about us?" I blow out a sigh. "We didn't Remember the Club."I sigh." Aunt AW isn't their anything we can do?" "I don know babeh?" She sighs."You can always visit." Cosmo suggests. "That's not the same." I reply sadly.

End Of Remy's POV

Spellementery.

Wanda's POV

"What do you mean they can't enroll?" AntiCosmo Growls. The rest of us shared his rage. His brother merely sigh."The magic high council runs the school They forbid humans from attending," AntiSchnozmo sighs"Only recognized magic races can attend." Nega fairies aren't on the list. the only one I can accept is Foop when he's born." I look down sadly. "Now what?" I ask. " start you own school." AntiSchnozmo says. "Then you can open it to any one you like." "That's a great idea." AC says. "We can teach our children to us ancient magic,instead of that water down watt based garbage." Where can we find teachers." I ask." Some of the teachers' here are well versed in the ancient art."AntiSchnozmo says." Skills passed down in thier family,that their not aloud to teach in school."

"We can us a principle" Eddie says."I'm free."Antischnozmo says." I'm being replaced by a fairy out I'm not the heartless bastard the council thought I was. And instead of ruling with a iron fist, I was kind to the students" I look at him puzzled. "so,what's the big deal?" I ask"Isn't that a good thing?" AC puts a hand on my shoulder.."No it isn't." Ac says."I look at him stunned. He had a sad look in his eyes. "I don't understand." I tell him"By being kind he's teaching the children that they have nothing to fear from antiFairies." AC explains. " That's the problem." I hear eddie Sigh."That means the future generation,won't be quick to hate them,or raise their kids to hate them."Eddie adds. "That's not right." NegaTimothy huffs. "I know,but it's how the council wants it."Antischnozmo sighs." You guys can speak to the teachers after school." We nod and agree. "I hope Timmy and Remy was having a better time at seem there stuck there for a while.

End Wanda's POV

Later that day

Timmy's POV

I hung out in the club room. School was over. So our club decided to chill in the club room. I leaned against mom. We were waiting for Vicky." Do you have to go to magic school?" trixie whined."Can't like take evening class?" Tootie chimes in."I don't know" I admit Theirs a antiPoof in the room. "AntiWanda,you were to stay hidden."Dad whispers. I look at the black cat the was suddenly next me. I pick him up and hug him. He was like a black persian. "Dought i was wit da adults only."Mom replies. "An I only show mahself to dis here club." "Club?" dad echos."The magic believers club." I tell him. "Aww what a cute black cat." Veronica coo,taking dad from me."wow his eyes are so pretty."Dad blushes."Thank you dear girl."Dad replies sprouting wings."Your are quite lovely too."Veronica blushes as he floats from her hands. Dad floats to me."TImothy I'm afraid your not allowed to go to Spellementery."Dad says."You'll have to remain in this school till we can build a new school."

"Remy too?"I ask."Remy too."Dad confirms."Me and my friends cheer with joy. "Glad you taking it so well."Dad smiles."AntiCosmo!" Jorgan booms,Anti poofing into the room."Jorgan go home home and fuck you wife."I snap."Maybe then you'd stop being such a dick to everyone!" Everyone looks at me shocked. i cover my mouth and blush. I meant to think it,I didn't mean to say it out loud."Dad burst out laughing. So does mom. Jorgan glares at me."This is why antifairies shouldn't be around children. "Jorgan growls." The dark side of their personality comes out." Dad smiles at me."Correction Jarhead."Dad says. "Their uninhibited self come it seems My TImothy is quite blunt."I blush more. "I hope doesn't get my ass kicked."I remarks."AnyWay,the high council has Reviewed your case."Jorgan says."And their are displeased with you." dad rolls his eyes."So what else is new."He says. "You have been ordered into exile."Jorgan says. And Not even a feral wish can get you out this."

Jorgan laugh as dad looks at him shocked."You can't be serious." dad ask,horrified. "No I'm not ."Jorgan sneer. " You have to leave this universe or this plain of existence." I smile at his words. "Why jorgan,what a awesome Idea." I chuckle." Dad looks at me shocked."May a have a wish?"I ask. dad nods." I wish Antifairyworld,antipixie world,and negapixie world and Dimsdale was on a different astral plain then the rest of the MagiVerse."Mom and dad grant the wish. "There you are sport."I tell jorgan."He's one another plain of existence. Jorgan look at me shocked.I loved the hate in his eyes."You. . you smart ass little bastard."Jorgan growls. "You will pay for this." Jorgan poof off angrily."Wow,he must be pissed." Remy remarks. HE didn't even atomicpoof off."

Dad poof into his real form and pulls me into his arms. "Thanks you son." He says. I hug dad."I don't ever want to loose you dad."I kiss me gently "Don't ever forget,I feel the same way."Dad whisper to me."Daaawwww." Everyone swoons I blush and chuckles. "Okay people shows over. I laughs. Dad looks at Sanjay and his mom. "I see we have another godchild."dad says." Sorry I'm late."Vicky calls coming in. "she close thee door behind her."What did I miss?" "What makes you thing you missed something? Chester asks. Vicky looks at him like he's nuts. "Because ifI I remember correctly,The sky isn't normally that dark a blue till night time and the sun isn't blood red." Vicky replies. We rush to the window. She was right."Wow." We gasp."I looks like antifairy worlds."I remarks. I certainly does."Dad agree." Timothy wished Dimsdale and our magic hom onto another astral plain."Remy explains."It looks like the world merged together." "That's exactly what happened." Yanni says."The magic council called to curse me out."

Grandpa AntiPings into the room."Why did the magic council threaten to wipe me out a existence?"He asks. I explain my wish and why I made. "Do you have any Idea what you done?"Yanni asks. "You pulled a whole zone out their magical reach.A lot of kids just lost their godparents."I look down sadly."I. .I was trying to protect dad." I lift my head up." Timmy,You gave us a whole zone of kids to care for."Yanni says."You did a good thing." Grandpa sighs. "These will may also put us closer to war." Grandpa says."Dad stands."Come,we have a lot of kids to place."Dad says. "And a lot of homes that want them. "

End Of TImmy's POV


	8. Chapter 6 Declaration of War

don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

Declaration of war.

Timmy's POV

Over the next few days,when I wasn't home helping assigning kids to new god families and learning magic, I was at school counseling transitioning kids who lost fairy god parents. Some faires even came to our side,just to get their godchild back.. They moved into dimsdale. Or,hidden negafairy world. Still something still felt like it was missing. I knew exactly what it was. I walk out my room and head down the hall. NegaMe was at my side. Eliza, Carmen,Sunny and poof trailed behind us. "Mom, dad, we're going out."I call "Have fun." calls. "Take a jacket." Aunt Wanda calls."We will mama." I call back. We mey Remy and Sanjay outside. Sanjay had new Blue and yellow wings."Pretty wings."Sunny remarks. Thank's sanjay replies with a smile"Ready to go?" NegaMe asks. They nod. I raise my wand and antipoof us to unwish island.

"Who are we looking for gain" Remy asks. "My ex imaginary friend gary." I reply. "He's super cool and smoking hot." Sanjay says. I give him a look."Yeah,chester would love to here that."I remark. Sanjay smiles at me."Chester agrees."He says. We make our way through the dense Jungle. " This place would make a cool playground."Eliza comment. "Yeah."Sunny agrees "To bad it's in fairy territory. "Carmen sigh. We find Gary sitting under a tree. He looked bored out his mind. He was writing in a note book."Look booboos,I said I'm not interested in you sick games."Gary snaps not looking up."So beat it and leave me alone!" "What dark games?"I ask. Gary looks up at us shocked. "What do you want?" Gary asks. I walk over and sit next to him."I want you to come home."I tell him.

Gary looks at me puzzled."Home?" Gary echo's "I don't have a home." I hated see the pain in his eyes. And How shockingly thin he's gotten since the last time I saw him. "You need to eat."Eliza pipes up." Now come home so mommy can fatten you up." Gary looks at her."Who's she?gary asks. "My little sister."I reply. Gary looks at her then me."TImTim how long HAS it been since I last saw you?" I explain My current life."Live with anti fairies huh?"He sigh."Or pixies,or antiPixies,Or negafairies." I add Gary shyly takes my hand. "Why? Why come get me?" He asks."I should be dead to you?Why do you still care." I kiss his cheek."I love you stupid."I tell him. "I miss you. Come back with me,and be happy again."I look at my friends."You don't have to be alone."I add."You can have friends to look out for you."

"Okay TimTim."Gary agrees "I'll go back with you." There's a sudden atomicpoof."None of you rag-a-muffins are going home."Jorgan Shout. "You are illegally in fairy territory. And attempting to save a banished wish." Brutes poof around us. "Raise the shield. Jorgan barks. "Shield raised." "Timothy I can't antipoof us out." Reny shouts. I grab Gary and race to the group"Switch to mana." I call. We blast the brute and rush into the jungle. "I'm so sorry TimTim."Gary says. "If you hadn't come for me,you wouldn't be in this mess."I look at him with a smile. "Totally worth it booboo." I we loose them I flip out a my cell wand. I hope it still worked. I dail 1-800-big-daddy."

"End to timmy's POV

Castle issmade

AntiCosmo's POV.

I take off my monocle and rub my eye. My evilness. I thought I worked hard before. And this is just to get our zone regulated." Finally,the last god child is placed."Wanda says. "Now we have to work on finding and helping the kids who never had god parents." I let out a was hard work,but it was rewarding. "Hey antiCosmo."Hp do we do once the kids hit eighteen?"HP asks. "we could give the the choice, to live on as human,but have the option of turning to their former god parent for Becoming a magic being and living in the magic realm Or becoming a spirit child,and staying forever in their parent's care."I reply."It's up the the individual god parent wether or not they want to offer the third option" the measure get's voted in."If they hear about the third from some one else,the can still opt for the third option and get placed with another family."Eddie get passed as well.

I write it in the book and send a notice to all working god parents. We begin to scan for children in need,when father's phone rings. "That's strange. "Father remarks. "What is?"I ask"It's from Antiwanda's private line." Father replies."I must be timmeh,He know the number."Antiwanda says. "Hello"father answer."Hey Timmy. . what. . YOUR WHERE! ARE YOU NUTS!?" Father shout. "hey hey,don't cry,I'm sorry I yelled. Of course you can't leave him .We'll be right there."Father hangs us an turns to the group"What's wrong with mah babeh?"AntiWanda asks."He and our little one went into fairy territory and are now being hunted by Jorgan and his goons."Father reports My heart freezes with terror."Why would he go there."I shout,panicking."He wanted to save his ex imaginary friend Gary."Father replies

"Diplomacy isn't going to work."Hap sighs. "They want nothing to do with us."so we go in get those kid,and blast any ass who gets in our way."Cosmo growls."I nod. Cosmo,Wanda Edward and Richard come with me. "AntiWanda contact AntiRip and tell him what's going on." AntiWanda looks at me darkly."Why aint I going?"She ask. "Because You pregnant." I reply sternly."And if anything happen to that baby,it'll throw Timothy into a depression he'll never recover already lost a sibling,he can't lose another."AntiWanda nods and agrees. I antipoof us to Unwish. The jungle is dense."Wow the jungle is wilder then I remember. Cosmo remarks. "We turn our wands to machetes and make out way through"AC,aren't you still exiled?"Edward asks."Yes I am."I reply"Is found,they'll try to kill me." Then let get the kids and get the hell out of here."Richard comment. "easier said,then done.I think to myself.

End of AntiCosmo's POV

Darkling hospital

AntiRip's POV.  
I lean back in my chair and check my watch. with injuries on the decline. I had a lot less patients. I'm been able to have dinner with Remy every night for the past week. My little demon has been beside himself with joy.I can't believe he was marked as a problem wishes haven't been all that big. pop ito a few comics. Get zapped into a video game or two. He was even happy us playing a board game with me,or having me read him a story. Sure he did cling to me every now and again. But he only want's I have to work,he's happy playing with friends,or curling next to me with a book. Then again,I give him attention when he craves it. Juandissimo most likely was to concerned with his dates,to care.

It's easier to beat a child into silence,then to take the time to listen to their need,and take care of them.I feel myself get hot. My hands shook with anger My phone rings sparing me any further decent into my seething rage."Hello?"I answer.I shoot up in my seat."He what?"I shout. "I see . .i under stand.. .bye." I sink back in my was in danger. What will the fairies do to him well they send him back to that abusive fairy? That loveless trickle down my cheek. He went to help save a friend. "Remy you sweet lad." I sob to noone. "I pray you come back safely." I pack up my medical supplies and antipoof to the lead me to a empty room and I set up. She gives me a of us speak. "They'll be okay."antiWanda says when we're done."They'll come back to us."She pulls me into her arms and I break into tear."I can't live without him."I sob. "I need my son in my life."

End of AntiRip's POV

Unwish island.

Timmy's POV

We race through the jungle. Brutes were hot on our ass. luckily we we smaller and can weave trough the brush easier. "We got to shake them."I shout, blasting behind us." We dart into a cave. The tunnels went on forever. We lose to brutes,but we also loose the way stop to catch out you,"Jorgan shouts. With a atomic poof,we're in prison. We stare terrified at a grinning jorgan."Looks like we have some delinquents destined for the chamber." Jorgan laughs."Who'll be first." I slip Remy my cell wand .He takes it and slide it into his pocket "I'll go first."I say."Jorgan's eyes light up with sadistic glee."Done."He says and grabs me. NegaME stars to object,but I tell him stay back."He'll kill you." I think to him." "But Light may kill you." NegaME counters. "nah,I don;t think I pushed him that far."I reply. care of Eliza. Ant try to find a way out. "I look at the cells. Most were vacant. Some held antifairies we yet to liberate."Stay strong prince Timmy."someone shouts. "viva la the darkling revolution."Shouts another. "We'll fight for you till the end my yet another.

I'm lead to a giant black door "Any last words?" Jorgan laugh. I turn to the anti's in the cell." Long live MY father AntiCosmo."I shout. "Long live the darkling revolution" The caged antifairies cheers."Stay strong my belove people,We will save you."I add."Remember they can't break you,you bigger then those bigot." Jorgan growls a yank me int the room."You disgusting AntiLover" He sneers.A punch to the stomach send me to my knees."You fucking bigot."I Growl."He looks down at me hatefully."That's just what antiCosmo would say." I smile darkly at him"Well you know what they say."I chuckle."Like father like son." "He pick up a taser."Let's see of you can handle pain like your` old man." Jorgan laughs darkly. I was about to find out. Wether I want to or not.

Later.

I wake up with a moan. NegaMe come to my side. "Light me."He says."Are ou okay?" I moan in pain." Who did he take next?"I ask."Remy."He says. "soon the cell door open and Remy Is thrown in. " I'm going on break." Jorgan announces."Torturing negabrats is hungry work." He laughs as he walks away. I crawl to Remy. He laid curled up sobbing"It was horrible."He whimpers."It hurt more to think Father had to endure worst." I struggle to my feet."We have to escape." I tell them. "How,we can't find a exit. i look across to see a female antifairy eyeing me with concern." Aunty,Do you have a hair pin?"I call. in antifairy." She slides it over to me."I hope you have you father's slight of hand,young prince."she calls back.

I work the lock. I must have,because it pops open. I quietly open the guards was around. I Stumble to her cage. I pick it open."Prince you shouldn't have wasted time with me."She says,as I stumble into her."Please help my cousin." I plead."He can't stand." She looks at me stunned. "Prince what about you?" I smile at her." what's you name?"I ask. "AntiAngel"She replies,taken aback by my question."don't worry,aunty AntiAngel." I smile to her ,I'll live." AntiAngel goes to my cell and carries Remy out. "Where the control room?" I ask. AntiAngel point to a door in the distance. "Over there."SHe says. what are you planning young prines?" I smile darkly.:"I plan to cause a little havoc.".We make our way to the control was on duty. He jump up when he sees us. Instead of going for the alarm,he rushes to me."Timmy,what are you doing here?"Binky asks."I got kidnapped by jorgan."I reply.

I look at him darkly."nice torture room by the way."HE took you in there?"Binky gasp."But you just a child.I" I ignore his reaction and walk to the control console. I quickly find the prison release button."Timmy don't touch that." Bink call."it'll open the cell doors." I look at him." really?" I nods."I slam my fist on the button."Good."I tell him. Eliza coms to my side. and brings up all the rooms in the prison."Looks like daddy's here. she says. "And his headed into a trap." Negame gasp." "Bring up the loud speaker."I tell eliza, she does it quickly. I grab the mic."YOUR HEADING INTO A TRAP! I scream. "JORGAN IS WAITING FOR YOU DAD!BRING UP YOUR MANA POWERS!"Dad comes around the corner blasting. My announcement distracted Jorgan and the guards enough to give him the upper hand. "Let book it." I tell my crew. " When we get out the door,antifairies are waiting use."

"Go to where the gate used to lead to Antifairy world." I instruct them." It'll lead you out the prison quickly. From their." From there antipoof to the Darkling realm.""If you want to go with them" Remy tells AntiAngel"I understand." AntiAngel shakes her head."I was ordered to aid you young lord."She replies."I will not abandon the royal children." The Other antifairies leave as instructed. We make our way to through the prison to find dad. Alongs the way, we find other imprisoned magic release the and instruct them on how to escape. I come to norms cell. Norm give me a smile. "I heard about you making waves kid."norm remarks." What can I say,causing chaos is fun." I reply as sanjay picks the lock on his looks at sanjay then me"Your letting me out."Norm gasps."Duh." I reply. "We darkling gotta stick together." Carmen adds."Norm come out slowly."Thanks kids."HE I can't leave with out my lamp."

"Then we'll find it." I tell him.I look at Binky." Where is it?" Three floors above us."Binky replies." Let get to id."Poof carries Gary. He was too weak to continue on send a blast to the guards around the corner,knocking them out. We get to the lamp, with minimal battles. Carmen disables the security around it,and hand it to me."aren't you going to make a wish?"Norm asks."Ar you well enough to grant it?" I ask. Norm looks at me stunned."No,actually I'm not." HE admit."Then I can't, can I?" I shake his head and laughs."What's so funny?"I ask. "To be honest kid,noones ever considered how well a genie was feeling before." Norm remarks."Let alone cared about wether or not,we're in wish granting shape."He's smiled at me. "You've really changed." "Had I really?" I wonder. "We need to get out of here."Sanjay says. I nod. Just as we leave out the room Jorgan atomicpoof before us."I should have killed you,you little bastard."Jorgan growled.

I meet his hateful glare with a defiant glare of my own."Yeah,you should have."I reply.I send a blast to him. Jorgan deflects looks at binky."Don't just stand there do something you idiot." "Yes sir."Binky without hesitation,he blast Jorgan."That's for hurting innocent kinds,you hateful bastard."Binky growls."I quite." Jorgan looks at him shocked..I blast Jorgan a second time knocking him out. We rush down the hall.I suddenly stumble. "Timmy?" My companions shout. My vision blur,Fading in and out. I try to stand,but just stumbles into someone."I"ve got you Timothy." I look up to dad's smiling face."Daddy."I breath out."Rest my boy,you've done well." Dad says."I'll take over things from here." "Yes Father."I reply as my vision fades to black

End Of TImmy's POV,  
AntiCosmo's POV

I lift TImothy Into my arms. "What happened to him?"I ask. "And young Remington,I might ask." "Jorgan took them to the Chamber."Eliza says. Horrified rage fills me."He did What?" I hiss."I share your rage,Ti." Richard says,placing a hand on my shoulder.,""But we need to get the children to safety." I nod .I hand no choice but to picks up Carmen. Richard carries Eliza. Wanda carries sits on her head. Poof rides on Cosmo's carries NegaTimothy on his back. The child look frightfully weak. We lead the children back the way they came. Be by pass where the ran into Jorgan. The prison was oddly empty."They evacuated the prison?Wanda remarks. "No mom."NegaTimothy replies."We let out the prisoners." "That's our little rebels." Cosmo remarks with a smile.

We get to the old gate,It was strange no see antifairy world on the other side."Freeze antiCosmo" Jorgan to us with his guards. "Gary is our property,taking him is a act of war!" I look back at him with a glare "So be it."I shout. And we rush trough the gate. AntiWanda meet us at the house entrance. "Mah babehs."She cries. The injured children are rushed to the medical and AntiRip set straight to work. Sanjay's mother rush to him. Sanjay's father scolds him whiles is too in tears to speak. They give AntiAngel a lift home. Edward hold his little girl and sobs. Cosmo wanda and Poof Sit at NegaTimothy's bed side Sunny hovered over him. Cosmo pulls the jittery toddler onto his lap. AntiRip hold a shaking and sobbing Remy. AntiWanda holds Eliza sobbing as she sits at Timothy's bed side. Richard sits by Gary. He pulls the boy into his arms,and holds him close. I do believe richard just gained a godchild.

Gary snuggles into Richard's warm embrace and falls all the children join him in dream land. AntiWanda lay's Eliza next to her pulls her cose in his sleep. Eliza snuggles into him. Poof and Sunny is set next to a sleeping NegaTimothy. carmen is put next to Remington. The all snuggle close to one another."Uncle HAP cames and sits next to me."spill it kid."Uncle HAP says."You look ready to spit daggers." I stand and pace the room. Father looks at me worried."AC,say something."He urges " I let out a anger growl." That bastard Jorgan,Took Timothy to the Chamber." I spit out. No word ever felt more vile to my tung. I look at a already furious AntiRip."I'm sorry to report,He took young Remington there as well." AntiRip shook with rage. "He. . did. .what?"AntiRip manages to growl.

Before another word is spoken, Remington begins sobbing. "DADDY!" He scream. "shh shh shh.,I'm hear Remy."AntiRip whispers,Lifting the boy in his arms."daddy's right here." Remington clings to him and sob." No,please stop."Timothy Whimpers,sobbing."Stop hurting my daddy." AntiWanda pick the boy up."Shh,Yo daddy's okay babeh." AntiWanda whisper to eyes drift to me"I'm Okay Timothy."I tell him. Timothy smiles at me and falls back asleep."It's all my fault."Gary says"If TimTim didn't go to Unwish to help me. . "He pause as tear's roll down his cheeks. "That bastard wouldn't have harmed him."Richard hugs the boy."He did it because he loves you."Richard says."He couldn't go another day with out because of him,I now have a son."

Gary looks at Richard shocked. "Who. . me?" Gary ask."Richard nods. "If you don't mind having a single Father."Richard hugs him back and smiles."It's totally cool buby." I look at bink and Norm." Do you two have any plans?" Binky sighs."I'll probably crash with AntiMe."Binky replies. "He's a good friend of mine." Norm let's out a sigh."I have no Idea."TO be honest."I'm still saved my bacon." "Hey norm,How was the climate in Genie world,last time you were there."Father asks. Norm shutters"Frosty at best." Norm replies. "People were sick of being called filthy,and being looked down AntiGenie were more pissed off. They kept calling them demon spirits." Interesting indeed."How are relations with you counterparts?" I ask. "Pretty good." Norm replies." Antigenies only have to stay in their world when the inspector comes , the only thing I have against AntiNorm is his fondness for canadian bacon."

"Do you think your people will join the Darkling alliance?"HAP asks. Norm thinks a moment."I could ask my pop." Norm replies."He rules Genie world. HE's been banging his head against the wall trying to get me freed. You guys helping me out,might get him on your side." Father phone rings."Hello.. .He's right here with me. No I'm not holding him for ransome. sure you can speak to him." Father turns to Norm and holds out his phone."You dad want's you."Father takes the phone. "Hey pop,what's up.. .What.? No I wasn't kidnaped,they busted me out." We stand by while norm explains thing to his father. Norm looks at me."He want's to speak to you AntiCosmo."Norm says.I walk over to him and take take phone"Hello" I answer."AntiCosmo,do your really want genies in your world."Tagen Asks."Surely you have heard what my kind is like."

"I care nothing for rumors. You know as well As I,Norm and I have been friends since we were children." I reply."I hold him in high regards as a person and a friend."Tagen laughs."Very true young you really going to go against the High council?" Tagen asks."To pull another kingdom into your alliance is a act of war." "I know."I reply "War is inevitable,All we can do is offer safe Harbor to our fellow darklings."Tagen is silent. I wait nervously for his response. "I'll allow Genie world to come under you power on Two conditions." I draw a steady breath."Name them." I reply." One you must except AntiGenie world as well." Tagen says."Two you must except sprite and anti sprites world too."Was that all? "Done I reply." I reply."don't decide too quickly."Tagen cautions."Pixies hate sprites." I look to father."Give me a minute?"I tell Tagen."Very well."He says I'm call back to night. I'll discus the merger with my allies."Tagen hangs up.

Father looks at me puzzled. "Is he on board?"Father asks."He says he'll join,if he can bring on board the Antigenie." I reply."Yeah so?" Father asks "He also want to bring along the sprites and their counter parts."I tell Him. I wait for his reaction."Um. . so?" Father Asks sounding quite confused."He says pixies hates sprites." father nods."Oh. .That."Father says. "We don't hate them,But I've heard they hated hell so do Alot of races." I walk to father "That most likely a lie too." I remark. "Son,i welcome them into our world."Father says"If they can accept being around us pixies.

Later

Darkness fall. They children are up and about. They devoured their dinners as though missed the last Ten meals,not just one. I'm glad for it. Healthy appetites means health children. AntiWanda almost shoved a mountain of food onto didn't to mind. Though I had to stop her from giving him her. She was pregnant after all. I then had to stop her from giving away mine. After all was hungry to damn it. They seem alright for the most part. Except Timothy. He was oddly quite. He Just sat holding his little that Eliza seemed too mind. She just perched in his lap sucking her thumb.I walk over to them and take a seat next to Timothy."What's wrong?" I ask. TImothy looks at me."Nothing,Why?" He asks "It's not like you to be so quite."I reply."Or so still." TImothy looks down."I'm so pissed off."He replies. "Why?"I ask. "Is it because Jorgan took you to the chamber?"Timothy shakes his head."I'm mad, because He took you there."Timothy replies."He went easy on me,he wasn't trying to kill me, But I just know with you,he went for broke. And that pisses me off." I look at him stunned. I hug my loving boy."It's in the past Timothy." I tell him."Please don't let it upset you."

I turn his gaze to me."The only way it can hurt me." I add."Is if you let it steal your darling smile from me." Timothy smiles.I'm glad to see it. I kiss Timothy gently on the lips."son,Kalib's on the line."Father calls/I take the phone." Tagen,I was expecting you." I remark."Is all ready on your side?" "Indeed,Have you convinced the Pixies to allow the spites to join you order?" Tagen replies." The Pixies gave no objection."I tell him. I hear Tagen Speaking to someone on the other Asper,Leader of sprites world come on the line."What do you they didn't object." She almost shouts."They louth us." " I'm putting you on speaker phone."I tell her." I'll do the same." Asper agrees." I switch to speaker phone."Asper are you their?" I ask. "Yes,we all hear you."Asper replies."Are we coming through?" Loud and clear."I reply."Now,I don't know what you's been told,but we've taken a survey/ Not one pixie said they hated sprites."I inform her "If anything,we pixies were told we were hated by you sprites."Father adds

"We sprites have nothing against pixies."Asper says" You have done nothing to us." "Have ether of you tried asking the other how you felt directly?"timothy asks. "Um. . No."Father replies blushing."I suppose we should have,instead of going on hear say." Asper admits "so,let's become a whole."Eliza says. Tagen and Asper gong in with their counter parts."Yes,let's."AntiAsper , myself. HAP, Cosmo(Who know lead negafairy world). Tagen, AntiTagen, Asper and AntiAsper Signed the treaty of alliance. Timothy wishes there worlds onto our astral also draft and sign our declaration of independence. We were breaking away form the Magic high all Watt based magic will be taken from us. So well all available magic schools. "I'll deliver the says. and gongs away. I turn to see asper hanging on father. "I love the robe."Asper giggles. "sI it the latest in pixie fashion?" Father smile."Yup,going beck to da roots."He replies I smile to myself. Our nation was growing nicely. I know it's sure to be pissing of the council.

End Of AntiCosmo's POV

The high magic council held a meeting. "I can't believe you were out witted by human children." The head elf growls. "Timothy issmade is no normal human."Jorgan replies."He's as slick and sneaky as his father." The head elf merely rolled his eyes." Calm down."The fairy lord says."AS soon as tagen and asper get here we can start the meeting."The head console man says."Don't forget,Anti Tagen and anti Asper must so up as well." The head AntiElf reminds him,Annoyance lear in his voice..The fairy Lord rolls he eye and say nothing. The head AntiElf can't help but feel selves his anger when Tagen enters the chamber."Where's Asper?" The head Antielf ask. "She has joined up with AntiCosmo,as have her counter part."tagen replies."As have I and my counterpart.

The council gasps in shock and horror. Why would you do such a thing?" Asks the fairy lord."Because we genies are sick of you jerks looking down on us."Tagen replies."The sprites are sick of you acting like they don't have two brain cell to rub offer a life of equality,and we're taking it. The fairy lord glares at him."I should have know you filthy genies would turn." The head elf sneers."Your as low as they are."he head elf adds Instead of replying,Tagen look to the head AntiElf "AntiGabbin ,if you had any gut's you walk out here with me. "Tagen remarks. The head Elf laughs."I wish he would." Gabbin mock."Then my people don't have to suffer the stench of his kind next to us" That was the last straw for AntiGabbin. He stands and walks over to Tagen. "The AntiElves are with you my friend."AntiGabbin vows. Tagen makes a call to AntiCosmo. "He's calling his mommy."Gabbin remarks .The The rest of the council laughs."

"I understand."AntiCosmo replies. "I wish AntiElf world was on our astral plain and attached to our world."Sanjay wishes. AntiAngel and AntiRobert grants the wish. The high Elf stop felt the chang to his world." "What did you do!"He growls."We are no longer part of you world." AntiGabbin replies."Let's go."Tagen says.,And Gongs them to their new world. The council room is silent."At this rate the magic world will decent ot chaos." The fairy lord remark. "pay it no heed." Gabbin says with a smirk." The mana trees are dead,let see how the survive with out magic. "Let them starve to death."The high dwarf sneer."I never wanted to associate with their kind." The remaining council men agrees."the darkling order will die out soon enough"The Nome king laughs. Soon the whole council is laughing once more.


End file.
